


A Weekend Away

by Scribe32oz



Series: Tomorrow Already Series [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: On the eve of her wedding to Lex Luthor, Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane take Lana Lang to Acapulco for a weekend away.  Unfortunately for them, their vacation away leads them to becoming sacrifices for an ancient Aztec Cult.As Clark comes to South America to find his missing friends, he runs into mysterious billionaire Bruce Wayne, who may just have secrets as great as his own..





	1. Girl's Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is set Post Season 6 - following the events of Hydro. Furthermore, I cannot abide the fact that one of comicdom's greatest villains Lex Luthor is actually reduced to falsifying a pregnancy to get the girl, so Lana is really pregnant in my stories.

"Lex finally returned my call," Chloe Sullivan announced to Lois Lane from across their table in the little cafe where the two reporters were having lunch at.

Ever since Lois had started working at the Inquisitor, the two cousins had made it a habit to share lunch together at least once a week. It was one of those rituals that Lois considered 'Chloe' time where they would leave out the shop talk and just catch up on things, the way family were supposed too. Even Clark knew better than to intrude on these occasions, having been told by Lois that she and Chloe used this time to talk about him which was enough to scare the Kansas farm boy even more than Kryptonite.

Lois did so love messing with Clark.

"Lex?"Lois raised a brow and stared at her cousin over her cup of coffee. "I know you and Jimmy decided to take a break but Lex? You can do  _better._ "

Chloe threw Lois a withering look for bringing up Jimmy. Jimmy had been offered a fabulous opportunity to work in Europe for six months. He had been offered the job as the photographer to a well known writer of travel books whose next work featured Europe. The man wanted a photographic record of the trip to accompany the book and he had seen some of Jimmy's Green Arrow pictures on the net and was suitably impressed.

Although he had initially turned down the job, Chloe had talked him into taking it because the opportunity was too good to miss and she didn't want him to turn it down just because of her. While in theory, that seemed like the noble sacrifice, in truth, Chloe missed him terribly. However, in true Chloe pragmatism, she had told Jimmy that this would be an opportunity to take a break from their relationship and examine things. Jimmy hadn't been happy about it but Chloe didn't want him tethered to her while he was away.

"Very funny," Chloe retorted. "Actually I called him about Lana's batchelorette party. Nell apparently can't make it. She and her husband are taking their annual trip to Vermont."

"Vermont?" Lois exclaimed. "You're kidding me."

"Nope," Chloe frowned, remembering how hard Lana had tried to show it didn't hurt that Nell had once again opted to pick her husband over the niece she had raised. "According to Lex, Lana was pretty upset about it even though she tried to hide it."

"Who can blame her? That's pretty cold." Lois replied sympathetically.

Since Lana had been let in on Clark's secret, the three women had actually grown a lot closer without that particular subject clouding all their conversations. It helped not having to lie about Clark and though they didn't go out of their way to describe in too much detail about Kal-El and Krypton, Lana at least knew that there was a good reason for secrecy. It also said something about her feelings regarding Clark's welfare that she kept the truth from her husband to be, Lex.

"Anyway, I called Lex and I told him that I'd like to do something special for Lana to cheer her up and you know how extravagant billionaires can be?" Chloe teased.

"I've got some idea," Lois threw Chloe a pointed look for invoking the  _Oliver_  factor. "Move along Sullivan."

Chloe laughed, "Well he offered the use of the Luthor jet to take us to Acapulco for the weekend."

"Acapulco, as in beaches and tanned cabana boys giving you drinks with cute umbrellas in them,  _that_  Acapulco?" Lois asked with interested.

"The very same," Chloe smiled. "I figured we'd take Lana down there, get in some shopping, some beach time and take her mind of Nell not being able to show up?

"Sounds good to me," Lois replied. "Although I can tell you now, we're going to have a problem with this." She looked at her cousin with a knowing expression.

"Clark?" Chloe said with a wince.

" _Clark_."

* * *

 

"I don't like this," Clark Kent grumbled after hearing Lois' plans for the weekend.

"Big surprise there Smallville," Lois sighed exchanging a look with Martha Kent who was presently in the kitchen preparing dinner for her son and the young woman who was like a daughter to her, in more ways than one now that she and Clark were dating. "Help me out here Mrs. Kent. We're trying to give Lana a great weekend away. So what if it's Lex paying the bill. She is  _his_  fiancée."

Clark Kent's expression soured whenever that phrase was used in context with Lex Luthor and Lana Lang. Even if he was over her, Clark was not at all happy that the person she had pledged her life to was Lex. Not after Clark had seen what Lex was capable of, the least of which is involvement in Section 33.1.

"Clark honey," Martha approached from the kitchen, removing the oven mitts over her fingers, "I know you don't like it but whatever else Lex might be, it does really look like he cares for Lana and this isn't about Lex, this is about Lana's friends taking her away for a weekend. I don't see any harm in it."

"What are you going to do all weekend anyway?" Clark grumbled, knowing when he was outvoted. This was almost as bad when he'd get outvoted by his parents instead of his mother and his girlfriend. Actually the question wasn't so much what they would do all weekend but rather what  _he_  would do all weekend. It wasn't as if he had any guy friends to hang out with since Pete left town and Lex, well Lex was no friend that was sure. Maybe he'd take a trip himself, run down to Star City and hang with Oliver for a few days.

"It is a resort, we'll find something to do other than check out cute cabana boys," Lois teased, giving him a wink of pure mischief.

"Oh make me feel better, why don't you?" he sulked, flopping onto to the sofa unhappily.

"Oh come on Smallville," Lois sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him, "you're kind of a tough act to follow you know, I  _wouldn't_  worry."  
"Really?" Clark looked at her with a smug smile guessing there were some perks to being Kryptonian although impressing his girlfriend wouldn't have been one Jor-El or his father would approve of.

"Really," Lois leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

Martha smiled, returning to the kitchen seeing that all was well between Clark and Lois. Even though the relationship had taken her by surprise, she had to admit, she was pleased by how well it worked. Perhaps there had been something there from the very first, which could explain the duo's early relationship. Martha couldn't say for certain but anything that made her boy happy won his mother's heart.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing for Chloe either," Lois added as Martha made her retreat. "I think she needs to get away for a wild weekend. I think she's still a little sore over Jimmy."

"Jimmy," Clark shrugged. For some reason, Clark couldn't seem to like Jimmy Olsen. Maybe the guy tried to hard or something, Clark couldn't put his finger on it. Certainly, he didn't think Jimmy was good enough for Chloe.

"Oh stop it Smallville," Lois smacked him playfully. "He made her very happy you know."

"Then he shouldn't have left," Clark retorted. "I mean if I felt that strongly for a girl, I wouldn't be going  _anywhere_."

"Well you do sort of have an unfair advantage Clark, not everyone can fly rings around the planet faster than the speed of sound."

"Hey I've only tried that once," Clark protested, "and I was so wiped out when I got home that I ate everything in the house including that box of stale cheerios you left here six months ago."

"I remember," Lois retorted. "I had to pick up Clarkie a new bag of dog biscuits."

Clark gave her a look, "his name is  _Shelby_  and stop changing the subject."

"Clark," Martha came out of the kitchen again, setting the casserole she had been making on the table, prompting Lois to help with setting the table. "You know Chloe didn't want him to miss such great opportunity. I mean compared to working in the basement of the Daily Planet, his pictures in a book is quite an accomplishment. If it were me, I'd tell him to go too."

"Ditto," Lois added as she started putting placemats across the table.

"Great, now you're ganging up on me," he complained as he stood up to help. "I'm just saying that if he really, really cared about her, he'd stay. Job opportunity or not."

"Well he didn't," Lois frowned at him. "He went and she's feeling miserable so if Lex Luthor is willing to pony up a free trip to a place where she might meet someone nice and have a good time, you are going to put on a smile and wish us bon voyage"  _Got it_?"

Lois" tone indicated that this wasn't up for negotiation.

"Mom?" Clark looked to Martha for help.

"Didn't you say you were old enough to make your own decisions, sweetie?" Martha replied with a smile of mischief.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes muttering, "throw  _that_  back in my face."

"Look," Lois came up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "A couple of Mai Tais, a few sail boarding lessons and both Chloe and Lana will be as good as new. Trust me, we'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong?"

Clark stared at her with a straight face, "is this a trick question?"

"Clark are you impugning my ability to keep us out of trouble?" She looked at him through narrowed eyes, dropping her arms to her hips in classic female in battle pose.

"Lois, you are trouble," Clark blurted out. "If you had a middle name, it would be trouble or  _catastrophe_."

  
"Smallville, I can't talk to you like this." Lois threw her hands up in defeat. 'Just for that, I am not bringing you back a  _souvenir_."

* * *

 

Subject: England is great!

From:

To: CSullivan@DP.com

_Hey Chloe,_

_I'm sorry I took a few days to get back to your last email but I kind of got swamped. Mr. Nelson is pretty cool; we've been traveling all over England the last few days. See the attachment for my shots of Glastonbury and Salisbury Plain. Got some amazing shots although I wish it wasn't so damn wet. It's always raining here. Anyway, tell Lois I looked up your cousin Lucy. She's pretty cool. Lucy's been showing me around London. We've been to a couple of bars…or as they call them here 'pubs? I can't get used to the taste of warm beer or why they call fries chips. I guess that's they need a travel book so dumb Americans like us get it._

_I'll be heading across the Channel tomorrow; Lucy says she might tag along while we go through France. Mr. Nelson doesn't seem to mind and Lucy is pretty cool. I'll write again when I can. Miss you._

_Love_

_Jimmy._

Sometimes making the sacrifice for love could really  _suck_.

Chloe tried not to feel jealous as she read the email from Jimmy, especially when he continued to describe how great a time he was having with Lucy Lane, Lois' younger sister and her cousin. Lucy was not only flighty and a looker, she was also charming to the opposite sex and generally great fun to be with. Not at all like Jimmy's regular girlfriend, girl Friday to a clandestine super hero from Krypton and basement dweller in the Daily Planet.

She knew she shouldn't feel bad. Jimmy had been prepared to turn it down but the offer was too good and he was languishing here in the Daily Planet, Chloe knew it. Furthermore, if she had been a little bit more supportive when he presented his 'Lex working with the Egyptians" theory before he went up to Pauline Kahn's office to pitch the idea, he might not have been relegated to the basement with her.

Still, hindsight was everything and now she was sitting here feeling miserable and alone with the only thing of note in her social calendar, being the weekend away with Lois and Lana. Clark and Lois had been nice enough to invite her out whenever they went to the movies and the Talon but Chloe felt like a third wheel even though both had tried their hardest to not make her feel that way.

"Hey, Madame Editor," a voice called out to her from the other side of the room. Chloe looked up and saw a familiar face that made her smile somewhat.

"Mr. White." Chloe smiled at the legendary newsman who path had crossed hers and Clark some three years ago. "What are you doing here?" She asked pushing away from her desk to meet him at the door.

"Well I got on my knees and begged my old pal Pauline for a job and after she let me sweat it out as a freelancer for a couple years, I've finally earned a desk in the news room."

"That's wonderful," Chloe said truly pleased. Perry White was a journalist of the highest caliber and after some unfortunate run ins with Lionel Luthor had been commended to the journalistic wilderness for a time. It was good to see him back at a respectable newspaper again. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you kindly Madame Editor," he smiled using the term fondly, remembering the young woman's indignation when he suggested that she might have made up her stories for the Smallville Torch. "If you don't mind doing some research for me, I'd really appreciate it."

Helping out a newsman like Perry White, Chloe's eyes widened in eagerness. "Absolutely, what can I do for you?"

"It isn't much really," Perry explained handing her the file. "Something strange going on in Tierra

Colorada. Seems like there's been a rash of kidnappings. It isn't unusual for places south of the border to pick off tourists that venture out into the sticks and hold them for ransom. In Brazil, it's a part of the tourist experience, like Mardi Gras. I just need you to pull up any articles from the local papers and police reports for background material."

"Sure no problem," Chloe said enthusiastically, happy to be doing this instead of obituaries. Besides, Tierra Colorada wasn't all that far from Acapulco. She made a mental note to tell Lois that they should stick to the resorts and not go wandering off the beaten track. "Actually, that's good to know."  
"Why planning a trip down that way?" Perry asked with a smirk.

"Something like that," Chloe answered, opting not to tell him that she was joining Lex Luthor's fiancée for a weekend away. The Luthors weren't exactly Perry's favorite family. "I'll get right on this Mr. White."  
"Call me Perry," the older man said starting to leave. "Thanks Madame Editor, you're a lifesaver."  
"Like I haven't heard that before," Chloe sighed before picking up the file and getting to work.

These days, it was the story of her life.


	2. Can We say Awkward

"You know I could fly you to Acapulco," Clark suggested, giving Lois the look which always drove her crazy because she could never tell whether he was joking with her or not.

On this occasion, Lois was going to go with the obvious since this suggestion was only being offered because they were driving towards the private hangar where the Luther Corp jet was presently awaiting them. Although Clark had relented in his disapproval long enough to agree that Chloe and Lana needed cheering up, the Kansas farm boy was still rather unhappy that this 'mood lifting exercise' was going to be carried out on Lex's dollar.

"As fun as that would be, I don't trust you with my luggage," she retorted with a smirk. "Come on Clark, for me? Lighten up?'

Clark frowned, staring through the windscreen at the approaching hangar as the truck took the familiar road to the edge of the tarmac. However, a sidelong glance at Lois, especially when she did that pouty lip thing and Clark knew he was going to be on his best behavior in front of Lex instead of dropping a house on the bald asshole. It wasn't as if he couldn't do it, you know. He could. At least he'd be willing to try. It wasn't as if he was the first person from Kansas to drop a house on somebody.

Just call him Dorothy.

Or maybe not…because that sounded kind of gay.

"I really need to hang with more guys," Clark muttered to himself.

Lois crooked an eye brow up at him and shook her head. "You know I love you Smallville but sometimes, you being from Krypton is not the weirdest thing about you."

"Yeah," Clark agreed with a nod as he sighted Chloe's car ahead and already parked. "My ability to eat your cooking is." He threw her a grin.

"Hey!" She punched him lightly on the arm since hitting him hard would only result in busted knuckles, damn invulnerability. "That is so not the way to talk to your girlfriend just before she jet sets to a place where there are half naked cabana boys serving cocktails."

Clark threw her a dark look, "you know I could fly up there and check up on you."

"And if I caught you, kryptonite will be the least of your problems," she warned with a wicked gleam in her eye that soon evaporated into affection as she sidled up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

The banter was one of the best things about their relationship. Lois and Clark had found out early in their relationship that their verbal sparring was often the precursor to some pretty intense making out. Even though the fallout from Kal and Zod had kept them from being completely intimate, it did not hinder the passion they felt for each other.

"I'm going to miss you Smallville, even for the weekend." Lois confessed as Clark brought the truck to a halt near Chloe's car.

Clark looked at her and smiled once they were stopped, "you sure? Even with all the guys you're going to be running into on the beach?" He teased.

"I told you once Clark," she leaned in for a deeper kiss. "You're a tough act to follow."

He smiled at the remark, liking that bit of reassurance and returning her kiss, grateful for the opportunity to say their goodbyes before having to get out the truck and facing Lex and Lana.

* * *

 

Chloe had already left her car and was talking to Lana and Lex when Clark's truck was sighted.

Get ready for awkward, Chloe thought silently as she saw Lex stiffen involuntarily at the arrival of his fiancée's ex-boyfriend. She wondered if Lana had coaxed Lex into behaving the same way Lois would have almost certainly done to Clark. Although the ex-lovers were at a good place in their friendship now, there was no denying the sore point Lana's impending nuptials to Lex continued to be.

Clark just knew too much about Lex's dark secrets to be able to condone the marriage.

However, he had learnt his lesson about trying to convince Lana and these days, Clark took both hers and Lois' advice and just shut up. Still, it was fun to see Clark turn purple with indignation sometimes.

As Clark and Lois said their private farewells to each other before emerging into the lion's den, Chloe regarded the other couple on the field. Lex was trying not to look uncomfortable as he and Lana stood next to the limousine while his driver unloaded her bags. Despite being able to wear an almost perfect façade of indifference most of the time, Chloe didn't miss his subtle glances at Lana and then Clark. It almost looked as if Lex was sizing up Lana's reaction to Clark and Lois.

Ignoring the emotional currents swirling thickly around them, Chloe flashed Lana the most cheerful expression she could muster, without being under the influence of meteor Gatorade that is, hoping to defuse any tension before it had time to form. "Lana, I checked the weather report in Acapulco and it's definitely going to be sunny all weekend."

"I look forward to seeing the tan," Lex said throwing Lana an affectionate smile.

"I don't know how much tanning I'm going to do," Lana smiled, looking down at the slightly prominent swell of her stomach. "My bikini lounging days are done for a while."

Enter Sore Point No.2, Chloe thought and was grateful that Clark wasn't here for that statement.

"God, you're barely showing," Chloe shrugged it off. It was a lie of course. Although Lana looked more or less the same, she had the radiance of a woman with child. Her cheeks looked fuller, her weight was up and if Chloe had to pick a word, the stereotypical 'ripe' would have done.

"I think you look beautiful even if you are getting fat," he teased.

"Nice," Lana jabbed him in the ribs. "Have a heart for the pregnant woman." She pouted a little before those porcelain perfect features broke into a smile.

"So any of those weird cravings yet?" Chloe asked, getting into the spirit of things. "Has she sent you out for M & M's and pickles?"

"M & M's?" Lex looked down at her with a raised brow.

"It's her favorite topping at the sundae bar," Chloe winked. "But they have to be red M & Ms."

"I like the color they leave my tongue," Lana retorted with a perfectly straight face before joining Chloe's and Lex's laughter.

"Hey all!" Lois announced hers and Clark's arrival by that exuberant greeting. Like Chloe, Lois was doing her best to make this awkward moment tumble by as painlessly as possible.

"Hi Lana," Clark greeted Lana warmly, ignoring Lex for the moment.

"Hi you two," Lana said genuinely pleased he had come to see Lois off. She hated the enmity that existed between Lex and Clark and missed the days when there were all friends. However, thinking on that only caused Lana to feel guilt since reason those days were gone had more than a little to do with her.

Clark and Lex faced each other and Chloe exchanged a glance with Lois and Lana, knowing whatever attempt any of them had made to ease the tension was shot promptly to hell.

"Clark," Lex said evenly.

"Lex," Clark returned with just as much casual indifference.

We meet again, my arch nemesis. Chloe added silently to their greeting and almost chuckled out loud. Bad Chloe!

"Maybe we should get going," Lana spoke up with just a hint of nervousness in her voice as she tried to ignore the hostility between the two barely concealed by false civility.

"I need to have a word with the pilot," Lex remarked, taking the opportunity to leave the scene and avoid any further discourse with his former best friend.

"I'll get the bags," Clark retorted, heading back to the truck to gather Lois and Chloe's things. Chloe had packed her bags earlier that day with instructions given to bring them with him when he gave Lois a ride to the airport, allowing Chloe drive straight there herself from Metropolis.

When the two had gone, Lana let out a loud sigh. "Maybe we should throw them in a pit and let them fight it out until they get it out of their systems." Lana suggested.

"I put ten quatloos on the farm boy," Chloe smirked.

"You have spent way too much time on the Internet," Lois retorted shaking her head.

In the background, the rumble of turbine engines had dulled to a low drone as the jet waited for its three occupants to board. Clark felt the rush of wind through his air from the spinning blades. He saw Lex and Lana saying their goodbyes and did not let his gaze linger upon them for too long. He didn't know why it was still difficult to see them together even when though he loved Lois and could not imagine being without her. Perhaps it was the knowledge of how big a catastrophe Lana was headed with Lex that made Clark so concerned.

In any case, Lana had been willing to protect his secret despite her marriage to Lex so Clark resolved himself to say nothing more to change her mind or show her his disapproval. No matter how much he might loath the idea.

Tearing himself away from them because it would avail him nothing and he was here for Lois and Chloe, Clark regarded the two most important people in his life next to his mother.

"I guess you better get going," he sighed with a look of longing. Clark wished he was going because a weekend of sun and surf with Lois sounded like a lot of fun and worse yet, he had no real plans for the weekend except to miss them both. Still, Clark had learned that it was important to give his friends space sometime and solitude wasn't something he wasn't accustomed to.

"You gonna be okay?" Lois asked, noting the look he had been giving Lana and Lex and ignoring how little uncomfortable that made her feel.

"Yeah," Clark replied shrugging, noticing nothing. "I got a ton of stuff to do on the farm that I haven't gotten around to," he lied putting on a stiff upper lip to show that he wasn't going to be utterly miserable while she was gone. He was even going to miss fighting with her.

"I'm going to miss you," Lois said giving him a hug which Clark was happy to return. "I'll call you as soon as I get there." The hug was climaxed by another deep kiss.

Chloe cleared her throat, trying not to be affected by the farewells being traded by the two couples. Instead, she busied herself by checking the contents of her handbag, as if there was something totally engrossing amongst her hair brush and her roll of Lifesavers.

"Hey Chloe," Clark pulled away from Lois, his enhanced hearing picking up Chloe's sounds and looked at his best friend. "Do me a favor and keep Lois out of trouble?"

"Always planned on doing that Clark," Chloe smiled as he came towards her and gave her a quick hug as well.

As he leaned into embrace her, Clark whispered quietly in her ear. "Have a good time okay? You need cheering up too," he remarked, his voice affectionate.

Damn. Just when she thought she was going to get away without any kind of emotional response, Clark Kent decides to be super sweet and make her go all misty.

"Thanks Clark," she returned, aware that being alone right now was really bothering her.

Actually it wasn't so much that Jimmy was gone but rather as much as she missed him, she didn't miss him like Clark would miss Lois or Lex might miss Lana. The problem was Chloe didn't really feel passion for Jimmy Olsen, just a deep affection and that just wasn't the same. Of course, her friends believed that she was moping over Jimmy and as long as they left the subject alone, she was fine with them continuing to believe that.

For once, Chloe intended to keep the affairs of her heart private.

Clark and Lex watched as the girls finally boarded the plane and he continued to watch through the fuselage as Lois, Chloe and Lana got settled into the seats of the expensive jet. In the cockpit, the pilot went through the motions of taking off, the plane beginning to taxi onto the runway. Clark could see Lois waving at him through the window with Chloe doing the same. Clark waved back at them, already feeling the ache of missing them both as the plane continued towards the runway.

"Make sure that's Lois you're waving at," Lex couldn't help but dig as they stood next to each other on the tarmac, watching the plane carrying their respective partners to far off places.

"Blow it out your ass Lex," Clark retorted through the smile on his face for the girl's benefit.

"Bite me farm boy," Lex returned just as snidely.

"You're not my type," Clark said still smiling until the plane finally turned and Lois and Lana could no longer either of them.

"I should have run you over with my Porsche," Lex growled turning toward his limousine.

Clark snorted and replied in kind, "I should have let you _drown_."

* * *

 

ACAPULCO – THE DAY BEFORE

Tanya Fox had always promised herself she'd never go in for one of these things.

Born and raised in Harlem, Tanya had prided herself in never allowing fortune to turn her into a pretentious person. She was very aware that as a middle aged woman with a very successful husband, she was allowed to indulge herself in his money. However, too much of Tanya remembered what it was like to go without, to have to worry about how the bills were paid for her to ever live extravagantly without pause.

So it was with begrudging reluctance that she allowed herself to be dragged to the Majestic Centre Spa for a day of decadent indulgence. She had always thought herself to be above that sort of thing when she found herself sinking into mud baths, being treated to body wraps and other processes she had always considered undignified. One should grow old with class, she often told herself. Still, time had a way of eroding one's indignation to such things with every new wrinkle and every new strand of grey hair.

Convinced by her friends at home to try something new on this vacation, Tanya had checked herself into the Spa for an entire day of treatments. She had to confess by the time she was done for the evening and the sun had set over the horizon of the balmy Mexican city, she had more or less made peace with her principles in regards to the indulgence. Leaving the building which was surrounded by leafy green trees framing the walk to the street, Tanya glanced at her watch and knew that she would make dinner with Lucius looking rather fabulous.

Ever since Lucius had been appointed CEO of Wayne Industries, Tanya had to confess feeling less than glamorous next to her successful husband especially when they were called onto attend the many social functions that the position demanded. She supposed that's half the reason she had come to the Majestic Centre Spa, was so she'd look like a corporate wife, not a dowdy homemaker who was eating more pies than she was baking.

Hopefully her taxi would be waiting to take her back to her hotel where her poor husband had been trying to conduct business while keeping a leash on his rather flighty employer. Long shadows made the path she walked rather ominous and Tanya hasten her pace to reach the street she could see not far away. Although the moon was full in the sky, the tropical vegetation around her made the place seem darker and Tanya who was too accustomed to living in Gotham City, knew there was reason to fear the dark.

She had almost reached the street and the comfort of street lights when suddenly something stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her around the throat, dragging her off the path and into the foliage. Tanya opened her mouth to scream but her voice was silenced by the rag clamped over her face. Not realizing until after she had done it, the woman inhaled deeply out of fright and breathed in a face full of chloroform.

By the time she identified the smell, her legs had already buckled beneath her and Tanya Fox knew nothing more.


	3. A Perfect Ten

 

"Lana," Lois Lane said with a smile. "I have something to say."

"Oh?" Lana Lang glanced at Lois, pausing in her industrious efforts to apply suntan lotion over her person. Lex might want to see a tan but Lana had definitive ideas on the subject of skin cancer and its prevention.

"Yep," Lois nodded from the beach chair she was stretched out across, soaking in the morning sun. "I think that no matter what happens, one of us should always keep a millionaire on tap to keep us all in the lifestyle we've become so  _accustomed_  to."

"Hey I'm doing my part," Lana retorted laughing as she went back to her lotion application.

"And we all thank you for it," Lois grinned.

"From the bottom of our Mai Tais," Chloe Sullivan grinned. "Or we will later," she laughed, toasting Lana with her glass of orange juice. Weekend away or not; Chloe was not going for alcohol at this time of the morning.

The three friends were presently stretched out on beach chairs fronting a glorious stretch of beach, enjoying the mid morning sun since the agenda for the rest of the day was some sightseeing. Balmy breezes caused the gentle rustle of palm tree leaves in the background and the warmth was a welcome change from the cool Kansas climate. At this time of the morning, the beach was nowhere as crowded and the exclusivity of the hotel ensured that only guests were allowed to enjoy this section of the shore.

Although it was decidedly decadent, no one was complaining.

The hotel was called the Quinto Real Acapuclo and Lex had booked them into nothing less than the Presidential Suite.

When Chloe had first suggested this weekend to cheer Lana up at Nell's absence from her bridal shower, the reporter had left the details to Lex since security was a major issue with any fiancée of Lex Luthor's. Chloe had acquiesced in the arrangement of their accommodation because she understood his concerns for Lana. However, upon arriving at the hotel, Chloe could not help but be awed by the truly luxury accommodations Lex had arranged for them.

"You know I'm all for this idea of exploring the town," Lois remarked basking in the heat, 'but I'm thinking, we stay put for at least a few hours."

"Sounds good to me…" Lana remarked and then noted something, which made her smirk. "Since the view is not too bad."

"The view is gorgeous," Lois agreed staring at the ocean in the distance, "but I like the sun better." She raised her face up to it, squinting behind her sunglasses.

"Uh I don't think Lana was taking about the beach," Chloe chuckled, following Miss Lang's gaze.

"What?" Lois lifted her head and removed the glasses when she saw what they were looking at " _very nice._ "

Very nice was not a description that did the man any justice. Next to Clark Kent, what was walking across the beach had to be the most impressive specimen of manhood Chloe Sullivan had ever seen. Tanned and lean, he was muscled without being overly buff. For some reason, his physique reminded Chloe of Oliver Queen but Oliver lacked the sheer jaw dropping quality this man seemed to have. Dark haired, chiseled features and eyes that Chloe thought looked older than his years made up the rest of the package. Those eyes studied everything she noticed as he walked, moving across the beach before coming to a rest on the three of them.

"Damn," Lana blushed, "we've been made."

Chloe averted her eyes, trying to be caught staring but forgot subtle was not in the cards when Lois Lane had the floor. Applause broke out as Lois started clapping with Lana and Chloe staring at her in a mixture of surprise and horror.

"A definite ten," Lois called out to the guy as he walked past, still clapping, "Very impressive!"

"Lois Lane!" Chloe exclaimed. "Remember Clark?" She said under her breath.

"Hey I love Clark," Lois retorted, delighting in the blush that was turning her two friends Technicolor. "But last I looked I still had a pulse. I'm not ashamed to give credit where credit is due."

"Oh God, he's coming over," Lana replied. "Lois, I'm engaged." She frowned. Temptation like this, she did  _not_  need.

"Hey I only applauded," Lois said with complete innocence, "I wasn't looking for a date." Though she did throw Chloe a glance that got her nudged for her trouble.

He was smiling at them as he approached, an expression of bemusement on that perfect face. Chloe continued to stare at him, trying to place his him but the answer was maddeningly elusive. Up close, she noted that he was about the same age as Oliver, in his mid twenties. Once again, Chloe thought his eyes looked much, much older.

"Ladies," he greeted them with a charming smile, moving across each woman with methodical inspection, lingering on the blond for a moment before regarding Lois. "Thank you for the generous ten. Its good to know the time at the gym wasn't entirely wasted."

"It wasn't," Lois answered, cockily, showing no guilt at being called out for her forward behavior especially when he was so good humored about. "We were just exercising our right to be as equally sexist as men."

"I'm all for equal rights," he returned smoothly before shifting his attention to Lana. "You're Lana Lang right? Engaged to Lex, Lex Luthor?" The girl had been a regular fixture on the society pages ever since the announcement, that and one rather unsavory article by gossip columnist Linda Lake.

"That's right," Lana smiled at him and had to admit, he was devastatingly handsome. "Do you know Lex?" She asked, noting an air of familiarity in which he spoke about her fiancé.

"We went to the same prep school for a time," he answered. "I'm Bruce Wayne," he introduced himself finally. "Congratulations on your engagement, Lex is a lucky man."

"Thank you," Lana said graciously.

"Bruce Wayne of Gotham?" Chloe spoke up, aware that she could sometimes disappear in the radiance of her two friends. The Bruce Wayne who recently returned after a seven-year absence from his hometown, after being presumed dead. Wow, talk about a man of mystery.

"All my life," he turned that high-powered gaze on the blond woman who unlike the other two weren't captivating but there was something about her that was inherently pleasing. He supposed the word that came to mind was sweet. She was sweet. "And you are?"

"Chloe Sullivan," she answered somewhat sheepishly now that he had turned his attention on her. God, he really was good looking. Unfortunately, if his reputation was anything to go by, he was just as vacuous.

"Chloe Sullivan," he seemed to ruminate "Of the Daily Planet. That was an interesting byline, Miss Sullivan," he commented without missing a beat, "did they ever catch Mr. McNally?"

Chloe's eyes widened in pleasant surprise that he had read her article about Farmer McNally who had killed a number of illegal immigrants on his property. If it were not for Clark, McNally would still be conducting his grisly slave labor operation. "You read that story?"

"I found it interesting," he answered with a smile. In truth, what Bruce Wayne found interesting was what the article  _didn't_  say. How McNally was able to bury so many bodies without witnesses or evidence or how the bodies had been interred. Some of the corpses had been found intertwined in tree roots and beneath undisturbed earth and Bruce was curious to know how that was possible.

Lois and Lana exchanged looks as wheels began turning concurrently in both their heads. "Oh Chloe would love to go into more detail," Lois blurted out. "If you're interested that is, Mr. Wayne."

Chloe shot Lois a venomous look. While the prospect of getting some alone time with this guy was attractive (because she had a pulse  _too_ ), Chloe would have preferred doing it herself and being less obvious about it. Subtle, Lois Lane was  _not._

"Bruce, please." he laughed, recognizing the ploy as well and returned Chloe a look of sympathy. "I would love to hear the 'inside scoop' on that story but right now I have a number of rather boring business meetings that I have to attend. However, if you ladies are free this evening. I would love for you to join me for dinner."

It was not uncommon for Bruce Wayne to be seen with a bevy of women and with his 'developing' project in Gotham, it was necessary to maintain the façade wherever he went.

"We'd love to," Lois answered before Chloe could respond and the latter made a mental note to murder her cousin when they were alone.

"In the hotel restaurant at seven?" Bruce suggested

"At seven," Lois replied winking at Chloe who was already reciting her apology to Clark for Lois' battery death by beach bag.

"Until then," the man retreated, making a mental note to ensure a picture ended up on a newspaper somewhere of all three of them.

It would divert attention for the  _real_  reason he was in Acapulco.

"What in the hell was that?" Chloe glared at Lois once Bruce Wayne was far enough away to not hear the outburst.

"What?" Lois looked at her cousin innocently while Lana continued to chuckle.

"That!" She gestured at the direction Bruce Wayne had gone.

"Hey I was doing you a favor," Lois exclaimed. "Who knew Bruce Wayne could read?" Being a sometimes tabloid reporter meant Lois knew exactly what Wayne was getting up, even more than Chloe even. "And not only does he read, he reads your stuff and  _remembers_  it."

Well Chloe couldn't deny that was terribly flattering. After all, what writer didn't love a little bit of attention now and then? Not to mention that Bruce had a smile that could stop traffic. Despite herself, Chloe found herself blushing a bit at the way he had regarded at her when he realized she had wrote the McNally article. "It could have been a good piece…"

"Sure it could have," Lana said with a straight face, "and maybe he has a thing for blondes."

"We're supposed to be here cheering you up!" Chloe pointed out. "Not inducting me into the 'dates a billionaire' club!"

"Well I know I'm finding this  _very_  mood lifting," Lana replied smiling. "Besides, he is very charming and I wouldn't mind hearing all about Lex at prep school."

She'd be the only one, Chloe thought but kept that remark to herself. "What about Jimmy?" Chloe countered.

"Are you planning on having wild monkey sex off a chandelier with Mr. Wayne?" Lois blurted out, using blunt force trauma as always.

"NO!" Chloe exclaimed, turning redder if such a thing was possible.

"Then what's the harm?" Lois exclaimed exasperated. "Its dinner and we're on vacation. Besides, Wayne throws great dinner parties I hear. At the very least, you get to quiz him on where he's been the last seven years…"

"I suppose," Chloe frowned, still disliking it intensely that her friends felt that she needed fixing up. Still a good reporter was all about taking chances and an interview with Bruce Wayne could get her out of the basement at the Planet and into a newsroom. No more obituaries.

"And you could get the scoop on what his plans are now that he's back," Clark Kent's girlfriend added.

"That's true," Chloe nodded, already contemplating the questions she could ask. Much of Bruce Wayne's life prior to his absence was well documented. Both parents gunned down brutally before him as a child and his youth was interspersed by a series of preps schools and colleges where he never stayed long and cemented his reputation as being flighty. The man they had spoken to did not seem like the playboy that everyone talked about and Chloe had to confess this was fodder for a great story.

"And if there's wild monkey sex…who could it hurt?" Lana quipped, sneaking that sentence in while being barely able to maintain her composure.

"Ye…. HEY!" Chloe growled as her two friends burst out laughing.

* * *

 

Tanya Fox had gone to hell.

That was the only explanation she could come up with about her present surroundings. Waking up from her chloroform induced stupor; she had found in unfamiliar surroundings, her cheek digging into a hard, uneven surface. However, even before she opened her eyes to look around, her other senses had been stabbed into awareness. A pungent, acrid aroma filled the air, a smell she remembered from her days as a nurse.

It was human waste.

Her stomach hollowed and she heard voices of other people, their breathing, their sobs and their continued demands to be released. Their voices were close and filled her with dread, making her hesitant to open her eyes because seeing would make this nightmare all too real. Closing her eyes, she could convince herself that it was a bad dream, that she would wake up and find herself back in her hotel with Lucius, getting ready to return home to her children in Gotham. Yet the smell, the wailing and the discomfort she felt allowed her no retreat in to such a calming fantasy and almost against her will, Tanya opened her eyes.

She was inside a cavern.

From the look of it, she could tell that it was deep underground. There was no natural light other than that provided by the primitive torches hanging against the wall. The air was cool and stale, as if circulation was difficult. She was in a cage made of wood and rope, a primitive thing that one might see in a cheesy Hollywood movie like King Solomon's mines or something. Through the bars, she could see other cages. Some were filled with other occupants and others were not, their doors were splayed open like mouths agape.

The emptiness inside them made her afraid.

A young woman occupied the cage nearest to Tanya. She looked no more than eighteen years old. She was hugging her knees tight under her chin, her dark gold hair matted. Dressed in a shirt and khaki shorts, Tanya gathered she might have been one of those backpackers that traveled the world to find themselves before college or something of the sort.

"Hello," Tanya called out to her.

The girl raised her eyes to Tanya and even through the flickering light of the cavern Tanya could see the puffiness that indicated the girl had been crying quite a lot. "Do you know where we are?

The girl's eyes darted about anxiously, almost as if she was afraid to answer. It took several seconds of waiting before she finally decided to speak. "I don't know," she said in a soft, uneven voice. "I was out with my friends at Tierra Coronada when they took me. I had to go to the ladies room when they grabbed me into the bushes. When I woke up, I was here."

Which was more or less what had happened to her, Tanya thought fearfully.

"What do they want with us?"

"To kill us," another voice retorted.

"Kill?" Tanya exclaimed in horror. She had thought that this was some kind of ransom thing. Lucius had advised her about leaving the city without an escort for this particular reason. "Why would they kill us?"

"I don't know," the voice belonged to a man in his 30's. He was Caucasian, pudgy and white. The hands wrapped around the bars of his cage appeared to be soft and manicured. Another tourist. "But they are going to kill us."

"How do you know?" Tanya asked, almost afraid to ask.

He looked at the empty cages and gave her the answer.


	4. Dinner with Bruce Wayne

The airplane descended steeply, its nose diving head on towards the ground.

Another gust of wind and it righted itself, flying upwards but rolling on its side out of control. When the force of the currents dissipated, it began to make its perilous descent. It began to enter a spiral and its pilot, knowing that would more or less be the end of any flight try to regain control. A vacuum of air followed and in the suction, the plane leveled off briefly before riding the gentle breathe of air once more, maintaining its altitude.

"Bored?" Martha Kent asked Clark as she stepped into the loft and watched her son torturing the paper plane he had made with his super breath.

Clark Kent looked at his mother and stopped what he was doing immediately, causing the airplane to nose dive straight into the floor, an embarrassed expression on his face at being caught.

"Not at all," he said trying to maintain his dignity by feigning nonchalance. "I'm just sitting here, trying to decide what I'm going to do first."

"I see," Martha nodded, wearing a look on her face which indicated she didn't believe him for one second. The lady lowered herself next to her son on the sofa. "I thought you were going to Star City to hang out with Oliver."

"Can't," he muttered. "Oliver's on Section 33.1 business somewhere in Russia."

"Why don't you join him?" Martha suggested. "You can fly now. It might be a good exercise for you to see if you can make it that far."

"I don't know," Clark shrugged. Although he had been flying for a few weeks now, he had been taking it easy. As exhilarating as the experience was, it required some effort to maintain a controlled flight without landing through someone's roof with most of his attempts being conducted at night so that he wasn't seen.

Besides, it wasn't much fun without Lois.

When he took her flying, he forgot all about his fear of heights because his concentration was fixed solely on ensuring that he didn't fall with Lois in his arms. The fear for her safety had disciplined him, not to mention her talking had the effect of distracting him so that he didn't freak out when he looked down.

"You can't sit around here all weekend, moping." Martha pointed out.

"I'm  _not_  moping," Clark said defensively but it was true he  _was_  moping. He hated how much he missed Lois and Chloe not being around. Then again, he also missed not having Pete to shoot hoops with and worse yet, hanging with Lex like he used to.

"Really?" Martha looked at him skeptically.

"Hey I'm happy Lois is gone for the weekend," Clark stood up, "I've got all these things I was going to do and you know how she hates farm work."

"Uh huh," Martha stood up herself to leave her son in his denial "whatever you say sweetie."

Clark groaned inwardly because Martha was giving him the look that only mothers seemed to manage so expertly. "I'm not missing Lois or Chloe at all!" He called after her as she left.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang and before the second ring could sound Clark had already retrieved it from his jacket.

"Lois?"

"Hey Smallville," Lois' voice returned. "How are you doing?"

Clark burst into a wide grin, not realizing how much he missed hearing that obnoxious voice until now. "I'm fine," he said using the same casual tone he had with his mother. "You're lucky you caught me. I'm up to my neck in chores."

"That's great," Lois said cheerfully before continuing on to tell Clark about the shopping expedition with Chloe and Lana at the Artisan's Mall near Plaza Bahia followed by a visit to the Zocalo and finally lunch at La Vela, a restaurant on the wharf at Bahía de Puerto Marqués.

Clark listened feeling more and more depressed he wasn't there but consoled himself with the fact that all three girls were having a great time, which made him feel less like a martyr.

"How's Chloe doing?" He asked, since part of the reason for this trip was not only for Lana's benefit but also to cheer Chloe up.

"Oh she's fine," Lois sniggered, recalling the morning at the beach. "We've got her a dinner date with a  _really_  hot guy."

"Lois you know Chloe doesn't like being fixed up," he reminded. More accurate however, was Clark didn't like Chloe being fixed up unless he got to meet the guy first and ensure he wasn't evil, psychotic or worse yet,  _Jimmy._

"Oh trust me Clark," Lois retorted, "she'll like this one. It's not every day I get my cousin a date with a hot billionaire."

Why were they always  _billionaires_? Clark groaned inwardly. "Yeah because hooking up with those guys always works out  _so well._ "

"Don't be so negative Smallville," Lois declared. "Look Lana and I are going too so if he's a creep, he'll have all of us to contend with. Now I've got to get going, I'll call you tonight after dinner okay?"

"Okay, okay," Clark grumbled, hating to end the call. It had killed a few minutes. "Wait who is this guy anyway…..?"

* * *

 

"Bruce Wayne's table please?" Lois asked the waiter once they entered the hotel's restaurant which was located at the water's edge to give its patrons a panoramic view of the ocean.

"This way please," the man lead them through the main dining area of the restaurant to what appeared to a private area, cordoned off just for Mr. Wayne, away from the rest of the diners.

Despite the obvious fix-up and Lois' optimistic belief that Bruce Wayne was interested in her, Chloe had to admit, her excitement over the evening was largely due to the fact that she was getting the opportunity to interview one of the most elusive men in America. Despite his well documented playboy antics, which seemed to grace every cover these days, very little about Wayne himself was known other than the tragic passing of his parents when he was a child. Other than that, Wayne was oddly private for someone who was so often in the public's eyes lately.

Chloe brushed down the skirt of the scoop neck light gold brocade dress she had spent all together too much money on last month. She had been saving it for Lana's wedding but when Lex told her where he had booked them into, Chloe decided that perhaps this was a good a place as any to debut it. Her hair pinned up in the style she had worn for prom, Chloe didn't know why she was bothering. She was a reporter and this was supposed to be a business dinner, not a date, despite what Lois might think.

Lois as usual looked spectacular, her height making her look terrific in the black dress she wore and Lana looked good in any colour, in this case sapphire blue. Chloe half expected to fade into the background walking next to these two to Wayne's table. Perhaps it was owing to the fact that both Lois and Lana had always come first in Clark Kent's life that left Chloe a little bruised where her self esteem was concerned. In any case, he was her best friend and whatever insecurities she might have felt in the past, all of it seemed incidental in the face of their friendship.

Bruce Wayne stood up when the three females were shown at last to his table.

After all day searching for any clue as to what might have happened to Tanya Fox, Bruce knew he needed some PR attention to give credence to the story that he was in Acapulco for pleasure not a secret investigation. When Lucius Fox had called him at Wayne Manor more than a day ago, Bruce had had flown immediately here to learn what had happened to the man's wife. Bruce had encouraged Lucius to take his wife along when some business required the CEO in Acapulco. Knowing how hard Lucius worked for him, Bruce wanted the man to share some time with his family.

After all, if anyone knew the importance of spending time with family, it was Bruce Wayne.

However, things had taken a turn for the worse after Tanya had vanished mysteriously. She had gone to a beauty appointment while Lucius was in meetings and had not come back. Worst still, owing to Lucius' schedule, he hadn't realized she was gone until later in the day when she didn't return to their hotel room. Bruce was aware that it was common occurrence for foreign tourists to be held for ransom. It was never an exorbitant amount and most of the time the ordeal did not last any more than a few hours. Abductees were returned quickly enough. Realizing that it would be more expedient to simply pay the money, Bruce had advised Lucius to wait for the ransom and pay it when it came.

Except nothing had.

And with each passing hour of silence, Bruce was more convinced that time was running out even if he did not know why.

It was difficult to concentrate when Bruce Wayne looked almost as incredible in a tux as he did in a pair of swim trunks, Chloe thought as she sat next to him at the table for four he had prepared for their dinner. So few men could really wear tuxedos but Bruce looked amazing at it and to her surprise, he did not sound like the boring wastrel that had apparently slept with super models' galore back in Gotham. Chloe had expected him to hit on all three of them but so far Bruce had made no such attempt. He was a perfect gentlemen.

Dinner was magnificent with the reputation of the hotel's gourmet chef well deserved. The conversation too had been similarly pleasant. Bruce Wayne was indeed as charming as reported but he was on his best behavior tonight, Chloe noticed. They discussed Mrs. Kent platform as a state Senator and Bruce had surprised Lois by revealing that he would be interested in becoming a contributor through the Wayne Foundation, his charity arm of his company.

The Wayne Foundation fascinated Lana who had been attempting to carve herself a place in Lex's world by putting to good use some of Lex Corp's vast resources to help the underprivileged of Metropolis. Chloe noticed that his answers to questions were remarkably generic, often remarking that Lucius Fox would handle the details and yet, for a man who claimed to not have any real knowledge of business workings, there was a lot going on behind those dark eyes.

The mystery of him deepened Chloe's interest even more.

By the time dessert was served, Bruce had succeeded in winning the friendship of everyone at the table. In some ways, he was like Oliver Queen, compassionate about the less fortunate people in the world but there was subtlety to him that was difficult to pin down. Chloe doubted that even Oliver could pull it off as well as Bruce did. Fortunately Bruce Wayne leaned towards the Oliver Queen category of billionaire as opposed to the Lex Luthor.

"Oh my goodness," Lana laughed after being told that Lex Luthor's rendition of Gilbert and Sullivan's 'Model of Major General' was still talked about by his classmates at Excelsior Academy. "I never thought of Lex as having a singing voice."

"He was actually pretty good," Bruce chuckled, playing to the devil in his nature by revealing Lex's more embarrassing secrets. After all, considering what else Lex was up to these days, a little bit of embarrassment was the least of what he deserved to say nothing of this lovely young woman who could not possibly know what she was getting. "He used to play the piano as well. Does he still play Manilow?"

"You're making this up," Lois accused laughing harder at the thought of Lex playing Barry Manilow songs. " _Nobody_  likes Manilow anymore."

"Scouts honor," Bruce smirked, wishing he was there for Lana to present that little truth to her fiancé. Lex had been a nice enough guy in school and Bruce had always though that Lex would escape the yoke his father would have him wear. However, it seemed Lex had been no more able to escape his fate than Bruce himself.

"I think you should request Copacabana to be your wedding song," Lois suggested to Lana, winking.

"No thank you," Lana smiled back, taking a sip of her club soda. "I value my life and that of my unborn child."

The news of baby Luthor had been public for some time now and though there had been some innuendo about it being a shotgun wedding, Bruce doubted that Lex couldn't avoid that problem if he really wanted to. No, the girl was lovely and it was rare to see someone that beautiful possessing a warm and compassionate nature. She was a much better than Lex deserved, that was for sure.

"Although," Lana added, "I think I'll start listening to some  _good_  music before the baby's born…just in case."

"Whitesnake," Lois suggested.

"Whitesnake?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and Whitesnake?"

"Hey its good stuff," she returned.

The waiter returned at that moment with a fresh supply of beverages and commented to Lana as she was served another club soda. "Congratulations Miss Lang on your good fortune."

"Why thank you," Lana said with a smile. It was nice that people still treated her like a normal person. In the mansion, Lex's staff tended to regard her like royalty and though she kept it to herself, Lana hated it.

His arrival coincided with a hotel photographer. "A picture Mr. Wayne?" The man asked in heavy Mexican accent.

Bruce swept his gaze across the table, "what do you say ladies? A memento of your trip?"

The three exchanged glances and Lois answered for all three. "Why not?"

Smiling into the camera like he had done a hundred times before in the last few months, Bruce Wayne was snapped with Lois Lane, Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan in a tasteful picture that would make good copy in the gossip pages the next day. That is if Bruce had anything to do with it.

"Well I think I'm done for the night," Lana said rising demurely to her feet. "I tire easier these days," she confessed. "I had a wonderful time Bruce; it was very nice to meet you."

"Me too," Lois added her voice. "Well not the tired part but I've got a boyfriend in Kansas who insists he isn't miserable without me and I promised I'd call."

"Oh," Chloe said starting to rise, a little disappointed to be leaving when suddenly Lois placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks.

"You should stay Chloe," Lois spoke with such perfect innocence a halo could have formed on her head. "I mean the night is still young and Bruce has this great view. Besides, didn't you want to ask him a few questions about the Wayne Foundation?"

Bruce hid the smile that wanted to steal across his face as he watched Miss Lane corral her cousin into staying right where she was.

"But…" Chloe started to protest.

"We'll be fine," Lana commented. "Have a nice time."

When they were gone, Chloe shook her head and looked at Bruce whose smirk had managed to slip past his control.

"There they go," Chloe said with a gesture of her hands, "Lois 'Subtle' Lane and Lana 'Obvious' Lang,  _my_  friends."

Bruce chuckled out loud. "Friends like that are hard to come by Chloe. You should hang on to them."

"Yeah," Chloe had to agree there. "I think I'll keep them but they can be kind of annoying though."

"So," Bruce smiled, "since you're staying, shall I order us another bottle of wine?" He asked.

What the hell, Chloe thought. She was on vacation and he was drop dead gorgeous. "You're not trying to take advantage of me are you?" She teased, not that she wouldn't mind. God only knows what Jimmy was up to with Lucy 'I'll do the Continent' Lane.

"For some reason, I seriously doubt that it is possible for anyone to make you do anything you don't want to Miss Sullivan." Bruce remarked looking at her thoughtfully.

He marveled at how lovely she looked tonight with her hair up. Bruce wondered why she did not wear it that way more often. This morning, she had looked like the sweet girl next door but this evening, this evening, he kept thinking of Grace Kelly in those old movies, an elegant beauty with just enough quirk in her features to make her irresistible.

Shame of it, most men would probably never notice until it was too late.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Chloe blushed a bit as Bruce ordered the wine.

"You should," he responded turning back to her. "You're an excellent investigator."

"What makes you say that?" She raised a brow at him.

"Well you spent most of the night letting Lois and Lana do the talking while you observed."

Chloe blushed a bit more because that had been her tactic alright. "You know, you're nothing like what the papers say about you."

"You mean I sleep with supermodels and jet set all over the world like a vapid pretty boy?" He asked.

"Ouch," she laughed. "Even I wouldn't have put it that uncharitably but you have to admit, there has been overwhelming evidence to that effect."

It would have been easy for Bruce to play the part but for some reason, alone with her, away from prying eyes now that the publicity purposes of the dinner were done, Bruce didn't wish too. There was always going to be a part of him that was guarded but he saw no reason why he couldn't give Bruce Wayne, idiot playboy the night off.

"It's all a case of slight of hand Chloe," Bruce replied. "I've cultivated an image that allows the press to assume that the playboy is who I am instead of the truth. I dangle a few movie stars and supermodels in front of them and that keeps the paparazzi and the tabloids happy. So while the world is more interested in who Bruce Wayne might or might not be dating, I can get down to business directing the Wayne Foundation to improve the life of underprivileged Gothamites."

"Aren't you afraid by telling me all this, you're blowing your cover?" Chloe asked.

"I should be," he said giving her that same thoughtful look, "but I read people pretty well. You're a crusader Miss Sullivan. It's more than just a story to you. I think behind that journalistic exterior, there is a strong moral compass and genuine integrity. That's rare."

"It's the friends I keep," Chloe said smiling, denying nothing. "They tend to remind me that there are more important things in the world than a story."

"There are," Bruce agreed, finding himself warming to this girl more than he would have liked. "Would you care for a walk on the beach?"

Chloe stared into those dark eyes and nodded, "I'd love to Bruce."


	5. Such a Bad Idea...

"You think we were a little too obvious?" Lana asked as she and Lois made her way towards their suite after leaving Chloe behind to the ministrations of Mr. Bruce Wayne.

"Probably," Lois smiled, not at all repentant. "But I think it worked out all for the best. Even if it ends up with Chloe coming back in the morning, panty hose in her purse, reeking of wine and expensive cologne, our job is done."

"I don't think Chloe was wearing hose," Lana pointed out with a smirk.

"That will save time." Lois winked.

Lana laughed at the mental picture that conjured up and had to confess that even if the phrase where angels feared to tread was written specifically for Lois Lane, it was a great deal of fun to follow Lois on her exploits. If nothing else, Lois knew how to ensure her friends had a good time.

Sometimes Lana rather envied Lois that daring. Thanks to her made the poster child for the original Smallville meteor shower and her aunt's goading that popularity was the blueprint to success, Lana had allowed her desire for privacy to make her a more reserved person then she would like. She could never imagine taking the bull by the horns to the degree that Lois and Chloe so often did.

"You know this has been a fun trip," Lana commented as they stepped out of the elevator onto their floor.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Lois answered, sincerely pleased at that. Despite the fact that they both dated the same man and things had ended badly between Clark and Lana, Lois was glad that their friendship had remained intact. She did not make friends easily and Lois liked Lana enough to keep her as one, even if the girl was going to marry  _Lex._

"Between you and Chloe,  _someone_  had to do something," Lois smirked before adding, "she's been so down since Jimmy left and it can't be a picnic for you either with Nell taking off." Although it had been Chloe who called up Lex for this weekend, it had been Lois who had prodded her all week to do so. Lois was well aware that Lex would have been willing to do anything to make Lana happy and a little subtle manipulation had ended up being this nice weekend away for all of them.

Lana sighed. "Its all par the course for Nell," she admitted without hesitation. "I know she loves me but being a parent wasn't what she had in mind for herself. She took care of me after my parents died but I sometimes get the impression she felt her life went on hold because of that."

"Ouch," Lois winced at that description and wanted to say something to the contrary but found herself unable because she had never met Nell to be able to speak in the woman's defence. "Hey if it makes you feel any better when my mom died, my dad didn't have a clue either. Two daughters to a career army officer? I don't' know who was more frightened, him or us."

It occurred to Lana that none of them had conventional upbringings. Chloe had been raised almost entirely by her father; Lana by her Aunt Nell and Lois it seemed was left to raise her sister with an army manual as a guide.

"I suddenly don't feel so bad," Lana responded, smiling at Lois for revealing that bit of vulnerability. "Hopefully," she looked down at the slight swell of her belly, "I'll get it right with this one."

"I think you'll make a great mom Lana," Lois replied, meaning it sincerely.

"Thank you," Lana said touched by the compliment.

Reaching the door, Lois used the key card that all hotels seemed to employ these days instead of actual keys, to enter the room. The door clicked open and she stepped in first, turning on the light switch before making her way across the carpeted floor.

"Hey you want to call room service and get some chocolate sundaes?" Lois asked heading for the bathroom.

"How can you still be hungry?" Lana exclaimed. "I thought I was the…"

Before she could say another word, someone stepped from behind her and locked a hand over her mouth. Lana managed a muffled cry before Lois turned around.

"What the hell?" Lois exclaimed seeing Lana being gabbed by the…. _Oh God; it was the waiter from dinner!_

"Let her go!" The general's daughter took two steps forward when the man holding Lana produced a gun and quickly held it at the younger woman's belly. Lois froze in her tracks, unable to act for fear of escalating this situation into something worse than it already was.

"Stay where you are and nobody gets hurt." He warned coldly, pressing the barrel up against Lana's abdomen, a clear indication of what would happen if Lois did not obey.

"Lois!" Lana pleaded with her companion to do as their attacker demanded. "Don't."

Lana hated giving in like this but the metal pressing into her body was a stark reminder of how vulnerable she was. This was more than just about her life. It was the life of her child.

"You son of a bitch," Lois spat unable to believe the callousness of it and worse yet how effective a restraint it was. "You'd hold a gun to a pregnant woman?"

"The gun is not for her," the man said with an almost satisfied smirk. "The gun is for  _you._ " He nodded at her and Lois sighted something at the edge of her vision. She barely got a chance to turn around before a cloth was pressed against her face and the last thing that Lois Lane saw before the black veil descended on her was Lana's anguished expression.

* * *

 

Chloe couldn't believe she was doing this.

She was meant to be here in Acapulco cheering up Lana, not walking barefoot along the sandy shore of a lovely Mexican beach with the full moon shimmering overhead and balmy breeze caressing her skin like a lover's whisper. Even worse was the fact that she being accompanied by one of the most handsome men she had ever encountered, whose reputation as a womaniser was well documented, being charmed like any one of the starlets he so often had on his arm.

Holding her slingback shoes in one hand, a tall wine glass in another, Chloe felt the water rush over her feet as they both walked along the shore. Bruce was next to her, the collar of his tuxedo shirt loosened, his jacket flapping open and his trouser legs rolled up his shins like he was a little boy catching bullfrogs in a pond somewhere. It was such a far cry from the pictures of him she often saw in society pages and gossip magazines that Chloe wondered if it were actually the same man. Chloe actually wondered if this was the way he managed to seduce all those women by playing the role of the intelligent, unassuming charmer he had been all evening.

"So tell me about Smallville," Bruce asked finding it surprisingly easy to talk to the girl. He imagined he would have been terribly guarded since she was a reporter but gut instinct told him that he needn't fear.

"Smallville?" Chloe exclaimed with surprised. "Why?"

"I don't know," Bruce shrugged. "I guess I heard so much about it this evening, I'm curious."

"Well there's not that much to tell," she confessed. "It's like any Kansas town."  _Right_ , Chloe snorted inwardly,  _complete with meteor freaks galore._ "My dad and I moved there when I was in eight grade after my mom got sick and that's where I still call home, even though I work in Metropolis at the Daily Planet."

"Its good to have a place that always feel like that no matter where you go," Bruce nodded, understanding completely. "I've been away from Gotham in the recent years but there's no other place for me now."

"Really?" Chloe looked at him, finding it strange that he could feel that way about a city that held such painful memories for him.

"Yeah," he nodded, noticing her stare. "You find that strange?"

"Well I don't mean to pry," Chloe said carefully having done enough research enough to know what was the single most traumatic event in this man's life, "I thought that you wouldn't be too attached to it after what happened…" she couldn't finish saying it.

"To my parents," he concluded for her. The days were past when he was unable to discuss the subject. Even though Bruce Wayne existed forever as the child covered in his parent's blood under the dark street light of Crime Alley, the man he had become learned to disconnect his unending grief with ruthless control.

"Yeah," Chloe blushed. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No it's okay," he said dismissively. "My father loved Gotham," Bruce replied, a faint smile on his face as he remembered Thomas Wayne. "He always felt that Gotham had been good to our family so it was our responsibility to be good to it right back. I suppose I remain in Gotham because it was his belief that the Wayne family could make a difference and in trying to accomplish that, it's just my way of holding on to him a little longer."

"That's really beautiful," she said genuinely touched by the sincerity in his voice. Chloe had prided herself in being able to tell a phoney and she was almost certain Bruce was not. He meant those words.

"Well I say that to all the girls," he joked, breaking the moment with a smirk.

"It  _sure_  works," she laughed shortly and sobered when she noted the way he was looking at her.

It had been so long,  _if ever_ , that Bruce had spoken to anyone, other than Alfred like this, that he had forgotten how good it felt to simply share with someone his inner most thoughts without touching on the shadows that haunted him. There was something about Chloe that reminded him of the sunshine, warm and inviting. She was no ravishing beauty, not the kind that was measured by today's standards but when she smiled, Bruce could feel the warmth of her right to the depth of his dark and tortured soul.

Bruce leaned forward because at that moment, he had never seen a more beautiful woman nor had he ever wanted one more.

When he moved towards her, Chloe could think of a dozen reasons why this was a bad idea but when his lips touched hers, she was damned if she could remember even  _one_.

The kiss was gentle at first but grew in intensity the more she became accustomed to his mouth exploring hers, tasting her lips as if she were something to be savoured. Chloe tried to maintain some sense of self as she stood there with the ocean swirling around her feet but it was hard when his kisses had such power. Her heart was pounding even before she realised it and that rushing sound she thought was the sea was really the blood rushing through her ears.

God she was fine, Bruce thought as he continued to taste her and thought that honey didn't taste this sweet. Even though it was meant to a simple, somewhat innocent kiss, it soon evolved into something much more. Her mouth opened under his like the hot house bloom and before he had presence of mind to put a stop to it, he was taking every ounce of pleasure he could from those soft, petal like lips. Attraction had become passion and Bruce who almost never gave into such emotions, wanted her more than he had ever wanted  _anything._

"Chloe," his lips pulled away from hers, "this is probably not a good idea…" he wanted to give her an out before he was unable to.

"Probably," she muttered, her head swooning as she felt the tip of his nose pressed lightly against her cheek. Eyes closed, she was having a difficult time remembering where she was, let alone what they were protesting.

"I mean we hardly know each other…" he spoke softly, his touch sending tingles of pleasure through her skin, until every nerve ending waited in anticipation for his next breath.

"I know," she nodded, the heat spreading hot blushes across her cheeks and through her body. "It's crazy," she admitted her cheek rubbing against his gently.

"Absolutely," he said opening his eyes to reveal smouldering points of heat.

Chloe felt her resistance give in under that powerfully, intense stare as  _she_  moved in to kiss him this time. "Let's do it  _anyway._ "

* * *

 

Chloe barely remembered how they had gotten to his room.

Actually, later on she would remember that he hadn't a room but a private villa in walking distance of the hotel proper. That's where he had been headed to this morning when Lois had called him out. Their wine glasses discarded on the sandy shore for hotel staff to collect the next morning, it was an erotic trip indoors, with intermittent kisses and caresses growing in intensity as they travelled. Chloe couldn't remember feeling this way, being swept up so completely in raw, hungry passion that nothing else mattered.

For so many years, she had dreamed of this with Clark and when she accepted that this would never happen for them, Chloe had resigned herself to thinking that girls like her didn't have torrid affairs like this. Such fiery passion was left to the Lana Langs and the Lois Lanes of the world. Yet as they stumbled through the door of his room, with Bruce plundering her lips with such fierce intensity she could scarcely breathe, it felt so good to know that for once the man she was with wanted no one else but her and saw her not as a substitute for another.

No sooner than the door had shut behind them, Chloe was sliding her fingers beneath the lapels of Bruce's jacket. Even as her hands glided over silk, she felt hard muscle beneath her palms that once again added to the mystery of him. In turn, she felt his hands slide over her shoulders, exploring the curve of her blades before moving down her back. Large hands cupped her rear and pulled her to him with fierce insistence. Chloe gasped involuntarily at the contact and pulled away from his lips long enough to lick her own with anticipation.

Bruce's jacket fell off his shoulders, joining her shoes on the carpeted floor. They were barely past the hallway and reaching the bedroom seemed overly optimistic as her fingers worked feverishly on the buttons of his shirt. He continued to taste her, to continue the game of thrust and parry they had been engaged all the way from the beach. He couldn't get enough of tasting her and when his hands slid under the hem of that lovely brocade dress, he shuddered at the touch of soft, supple thighs that felt like cream to the touch.

With neither navigating, Chloe soon found herself pressed against a wall and though it might seem base and tawdry, it was possibly the most erotic thing she had ever done in her young life. His hips were pressing into her with steady rhythm and Chloe let out a soft whimper when she felt his growing arousal against her slowly heated skin. Sliding his shirt off him, Chloe let out a gasp of appreciation. Fleetingly she thought that Clark had nothing on this guy. There did not seem to be one ounce of fat on his body and her reporter's instincts somehow surfaced long enough to question how a man who was known for his excesses, was able to keep in such astonishingly good shape.

His mouth devouring her alabaster skin, Bruce felt a surge of electricity through him when her small hands started caressing his flesh. Despite all the women he dated, he had bedded very few of them. Relinquishing the control required for sex was not something he was comfortable with doing and this moment now, whether Chloe knew it or not, was rare. He delighted in how her palms glided over his biceps, caressed the planes of his chest and scraped lightly the taut muscles of his stomach. In turn, he started working her dress down her shoulders, nibbling at her collarbone as he coaxed her dress down her body.

Oh this was so bad, Chloe thought as she felt the cool chill of the night air seduce her bare shoulders as Bruce slid her dress down her arms. Her fingers were clawing at his back as he bit the soft skin of her cleavage before sliding down her left breast to discard the strapless bra she was wearing. There was a moment of clarity when she felt her nipples tighten with exposure and then she couldn't think at all when his generous lips enclosed one and suckled her.

"Oh my God Bruce…" she whimpered. Her eyes clamped shut, exultant in the pleasure of it and slave to every flick of his tongue. He teased and bit at the tightening bud between his teeth while his hand caressed her other breast with similar reverence.

Her soft whimpers were fairly driving Bruce out of his mind and the urge to just take her was so great he could barely contain it. However, control was something that Bruce Wayne knew a great deal about and thus refused to rush. Leaving those wonderfully pert breasts, Bruce kissed his way down her stomach, all the while relishing her soft gasps as her hands ran through his hair. Rolling the material down her hips, he hooked two fingers on either side of her lace underwear and forced it to join the dress on the journey down.

Chloe looked down at him and swallowed thickly. What was happening was just so raunchy. Seeing him down there made her blush furiously even though she was standing before him almost naked. Her breath catching when he lifted her leg, Chloe's head dropped back against the wall when she felt her leg draped over his shoulder as he began to kiss the inside of her thigh.

"Bruce you're going to kill me," she whimpered as he was poised to move in.

"It will only be a little death Chloe," he smirked before moving into taste her and Chloe lost all capacity to respond coherently.

She tasted…. _wonderful_.

With her leg over his shoulder, Bruce pressed into her, tongue darting inside her soft folds with deep, penetrating strokes. He plunged in as far as he could until his lower lip was brushing against moist tender skin. He alternated between this and sensuous flicks of his tongue where he explored every fold, every crevice before finally reaching that tiny pearl of female sexuality. Leaving it until the very last, Bruce almost smiled at the moan of utter bliss that escaped her when he drew it past his teeth and washed his tongue over it to meet her tip to tip.

Chloe was almost sobbing incoherently from what he was doing to her. Her fingers clawing at his hair as he tortured her so exquisitely, Chloe thought she might die from how incredible this was. She could feel her climax building. Not the gradual swell of sensation that she had experienced before, this was coming towards her like a juggernaut. She had no control whatsoever and was unable to warn him when she came hard into his mouth.

When Chloe screamed his name, it was most erotic and satisfying thing that Bruce had ever heard. To hear that self assured voice crumble so completely made Bruce half insane with desire and after he had lapped up her juices and savoured every drop, he was on his feet, claiming her mouth again. She was still coming down from her climax when he freed himself and hooked her leg over his hip before sliding into her with one powerful thrust

Chloe had barely recovered when Bruce spread her apart and impaled her with his impressive length. She gasped into his mouth as he took her, her nails digging into his back. Bruce's lovemaking was unlike anything she had ever known. She barely had a chance to breathe. It was like being swept away by a force of nature. She heard him groan into her mouth when her nails bit and surmised he liked that. Clawing at that perfectly muscled back, the action succeeded in increasing the tempo of his strokes.

"Oh God Bruce," she started to whimper again, uncertain whether or not if she could ever have sex without ever wanting this again.

Bruce was experiencing a similar sort of enlightenment.

Jesus, she felt so good. All those meaningless encounters in the past, trying so hard to feel something…  _anything_  and here this girl from Smallville, with her warm breezy smile and her sweetness had managed something none of the others had. Each stroke into her was pure pleasure, making more and more of that control he struggled so hard to keep, slip further and further out of his reach. Lips fused to hers, Bruce took her other leg and wrapped it around his waist because he couldn't get deep enough inside of her. Her back was pressed against the wall as he moved at a torturous pace that ensured she felt every inch of his penetration.

Kissing him hard, their tongues dueling as intensely as the rest of their bodies was ravaging each other, Chloe felt her stamina starting to splinter. He was the most incredible lover she had ever had and as that familiar tingle of sensation began to overcome her again, she covered his face in feverish kisses.

"More Bruce," she begged, "oh please Bruce more!" Chloe could hardly recognised the voice coming out of her mouth as her own. Her skin was wet with perspiration, their wet flesh slapping against each other in moist, slick sounds.

Gritting his teeth, he complied, pushing harder and faster into her, no longer thinking that she was this fragile thing that might break under his strength. Grunting with each stroke, Bruce was nearing the edge of his endurance but he held on for her, wanting to feel the exquisite pleasure of Chloe coming around him. She had already proved to be more than he expected and to hear that lustful cry again, he was prepared to wait for as long as she needed him too.

Which was not all that long because Bruce maintained such a devastating pace inside of her that Chloe could not concentrate on anything except how he felt. Her entire world became thick with the force of those powerful thrusts and the exquisite sensation they engendered. She would ache tomorrow and it was likely that Lois and Lana would never let her live this down but Chloe didn't care. Digging her nails into his back, Chloe finally succumbed with another pleasured cry.

The force of her orgasm caused her muscles to clench so tightly around him it nearly drove the sense from his mind. Bruce found himself pumping into a solid fist of moist, hot flesh that made him dizzy from pleasure of it. He fought against the urge to call out but eventually he too gave in as the back of his considerable stamina snapped. Surging into her warm depths, Bruce groaned her name repeatedly through gritted teeth as he filled her with warm seed.

Their dance continued as both their bodies began to descend from their lofty exertions and when it was all said and done, their quickening settled into quiet breathing, Bruce leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "Stay with me," he asked, not wanting the night to end with her sneaking out of his villa like some cheap one night stand. " _Please_."

Chloe was too weak to move, even if she had the will to leave, which she did not. Her mind was fuzzy with pleasure and if she had presence of mind to think too deeply on what she had done tonight; Chloe would be hard pressed to determine if this was a good idea or a bad one. However for now, he wanted her to stay and for how he had made her feel.

Chloe couldn't deny him that.


	6. Disappearances

Sunlight invading the room through the bay doors of the bedroom roused Chloe Sullivan from her restful slumber. She blinked twice trying to dispel the glare, wanting nothing more than to return to sleep, still wrapped up in the embrace of her new lover. Unfortunately, the sun's ascent through the sky ensured the late morning light remained persistently in her eyes. Rolling onto her side somewhat reluctantly, a smile of happy contentment stole across her face when she felt strong arms envelope her and a lean, hard body spooned against her own.

With a sigh, she opened her eyes and for a moment felt a wave of confusion as she looked at the unfamiliar room and was struck with brief panic at not knowing where she was. The moment passed when she felt arms around her waist, someone's warm breath caressing her shoulder as she was snuggled close to. Biting her lower lip, Chloe looked over her shoulder to see Bruce Wayne still there, holding her like they had been doing this for years.

Looking forward again, Chloe found herself smiling in supine pleasure as the memories of the night returned to her in all its lust filled glory. They had spent most of the night in this room, when they finally managed to reach it that is. Blushing a little when she remembered about their lovemaking, particularly how raw and sensual it had been, it was the first time that Chloe had done nothing by lie in bed for hours and well… just f**k.

Thinking of the word sent another bloom of red across her cheeks but the embarrassment passed quickly. She had no idea what this thing with Bruce was but she knew it was the most adult encounter she had ever experienced. She still expected him to wake up and be a jerk, or worse yet, tell her that he was just very good at sweet talking women into his bed but for now, she was content to remain where she was in his embrace.

"Are you awake?" She heard him speak, his lips moving to nuzzle her neck.

"Barely," she smiled, shifting her neck so that he'd have better access. A soft sigh escaped Chloe when she felt those incredible lips, tasting the skin of her neck tenderly.

"You girls from Smallville," Bruce teased, feeling content he hadn't known in too long when he woke up and found her still there in his bed. "I had no idea how energetic you are." His arm coiled around her even tighter, pulling her soft, delicious form next to him.

"Me?" Chloe laughed, rolling around to face him and finding him smiling at her. It was a real smile, she decided, not the one he put on show for benefit of a photo op. His real smile was very different from the fake one. It was subtle and rare, sometimes almost shy. It was a smile he did not use often and then only in private she suspected. Until she met Bruce, Chloe had thought Clark lived behind walls but it was nothing in comparison to the fortress this man had erected around his true self. "You were the one with the marathon stamina," she remarked, smiling. "I'll have to spend the rest of the day recovering."

Bruce chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment," he said with a hint of smug in his voice. Well he was  _male_ , after all, "when you've rested, how about dinner tonight?"

Chloe burst into a smile of surprise. He wanted to see her again! She didn't know what she had been expecting but it hadn't been a second date. Perhaps her luck with love up to this point had made her cynical. With the exception of Jimmy, every time Chloe found she could give her heart to someone, it inevitably got stomped into the ground. However, this, this was a pleasant change and Chloe couldn't deny being pleased at that. "Dinner would be nice."

"Good," he leaned forward and kissed her mouth. "I've got to go soon," he said genuinely regretful at that. "I've got business meetings all day but I'll have our table waiting at seven. Lois and Lana are optional."

"Oh Lois and Lana!" Chloe winced. "We were supposed to take a boat tour this morning. God I hope we didn't miss it." She looked at him a little guiltily but it was difficult to feel remorse for too long when he was nibbling on a shoulder, his hands still running up and down her curved hip.

"I tell you what," Bruce paused long enough to comment, "if you have missed it. Go down to the marina. There's a yacht there called the Robin. Tell the captain that I sent you, he'll take you wherever you want to go." With that, he resumed his sensuous tenderizing of her skin.

"Are you sure he wouldn't mind?" Chloe uttered a soft response, shuddering as his lips moved down her collarbone, past the sheets covering her breasts. God if this was a bad idea, then how come it felt so good? She asked herself as he feasted a rosy tip. She supposed she wouldn't really know whether or not she just another notch on his belt until after the weekend was over. For now however, she didn't mind being the one lavished for a change.

Bruce paused long enough in his attentions to lift his eyes to hers as he switched to the other nipple since he was a thorough sort and added, "I don't think so," he smiled, "it's  _my_  yacht."

* * *

 

An hour later and following a rather delicious session of morning sex, Chloe undertook the proverbial 'walk of shame' back to her hotel room convinced that everyone in the place was sniggering to themselves as she walked by in her rumpled dress from last night. Even though Bruce had been sweet enough to offer to walk her back to her room, Chloe had declined, remembering what he had said about having things to do today and they had gotten off to a late start already. Besides, it wasn't as if she wouldn't be seeing him at dinner, not to mention Chloe was rather touched that he offered.

Despite the 'walk of shame', Chloe felt nothing of the kind about what had happened the night before. She could still feel the tingle of his last kiss down to her toes and she was unable to revisit any memory from last night or this morning for that matter, without blushing furiously. God knows she wasn't the most experience lover and other than a handful of experiences with Jimmy she could count on one hand, Chloe's sexual encounters had been rather limited. At least she wasn't some love struck schoolgirl who wrote her little hearts on her note pads.

Chloe knew how to be realistic.

As much as she enjoyed being with Bruce, she was practical. His reputation was infamous when it came to the opposite sex. What happened last night could be part of his shtick, probably well practiced from use on all those other women. For all Chloe knew, after this weekend was up Bruce might never call her again or send her a set of diamond earrings like Lex Luthor was prone to do to his former lovers. She had no reason to believe that this was anything more than a holiday fling

Except that he had sounded so damn sincere.

Chloe tried not to convince herself that they had connected on more than just a physical level, that the face he had shown her when they were alone was the part of him no one ever got to see. Nevertheless, if it was only a ruse to get her into bed then Chloe would accept it for what it was, an enjoyable weekend fling that had no real place in her life other than a fond memory.

Suddenly, Chloe felt the need to get back to Lana and Lois for the simple reason that she needed Lois' sardonic cynicism to ground her and Lana's compassionate nature to console her when Lois was done. She was even willing to put up with all the teasing that would result from Lois knowing that she had succeeded in her bit of matchmaking. There was an insane moment, when almost contemplated calling Clark but came to her senses in time. The instant Clark knew sex was involved, he'd start tripping over himself and be completely devoid of any useful opinion that didn't involve beating his chest like some big ape.

The guy's hang-ups were worse than hers.

Arriving at the door to their suite, Chloe stepped inside expecting to be inundated with an onslaught of questions from Lana and Lois respectively. Knowing her friends, there would be copious amounts of teasing followed by the inevitable demand for details. Chloe didn't mind. It was part and parcel of having girlfriends and for the first time in ages, she was the one in the hot seat. However, upon entering the room, Chloe swept her gaze across the luxurious décor after she closed the door to find…nothing.

No one was there.

"Lois, Lana," she hollered out. "I'm back! Yes, I did get laid so let's get that out of the way right now. Yes, it was amazing and the question and answer portion of the morning will commence after I grab a shower and some breakfast. Right now, I'm starving." Chloe recited without pause as she dropped her beaded purse bag unto the polished credenza and advanced further into the room.

However, no response greeted her still and as Chloe swept her gaze throughout the suite, she came to the swift conclusion that she was alone. Even if the place was bigger than her apartment, Chloe was certain no one else was present. She supposed that it was likely that Lana and Lois had already started their sightseeing agenda for the day. After all, it was almost noon and Chloe didn't really expect them to wait for her to show up. Surmising they had already gone, Chloe saw no reason to rush and took the opportunity to make use of the pool size bathtub in the luxurious bathroom.

Besides, if Lana and Lois wanted to catch up with her, they could always call.

Chloe was in the middle of a rather relaxing bath when her cell phone rang. In the instance Lana and Lois  _did_  call, Chloe had set the thing down within easy reach at the edge of the tub. Shaking soapsuds of her arm, she answered the phone after drying her hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chloe, its me, Clark." The Kansas farm boy's familiar voice greeted her. "How's the weekend?"

"Hey Clark," Chloe said smiling. "Its great,"  _to put it mildly_ , she thought wickedly. "How are things back in the real world?"

"Oh the same," Clark returned, trying not to sound as desperately bored as he was. "Hey is Lois around?"

"Sorry Clark, she and Lana are out," Chloe explained. "Anything important?"

"Its nothing really," Clark shrugged, trying not to sound disappointed. "I was just hoping to catch her. She was supposed to call me last night and  _didn't._ "

"Oh?" Chloe frowned, recalling that Lois had used that as an excuse to skip out on her and Bruce towards the close of the night. "That's strange. I thought she would have called."

"Weren't you with her last night?" Clark asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"No," Chloe's eyes narrowed. "I was out. I just got back in."

"You were out all night?" Clark blurted out.

"Yes Clark, adult people do that sometimes." She retorted.

"You were with this Bruce Wayne guy huh?"

"How did you know?" Chloe exclaimed, surprised and then surmised that Lois probably told him. "Lois?"

"Actually no," Clark said smugly, staring at the morning edition of the Daily Planet. "Must be the picture in the gossip pages of the Planet. Nice dress."

It was Martha who spotted the picture that now graced the gossip pages and showed it to him. Clark was given his first look at the guy that Lois had matched Chloe with. What happened to the good old days when billionaires were meant to be butt ugly guys?

"Picture?" She knotted her brow in puzzlement and then remembered the snapshot they had taken at Bruce's table. "Oh that. It's perfectly innocent. We had a nice dinner."

"Sure," he retorted with the smirk she could not see but was almost certain was there. .

"Oh grow up Kent," Chloe snorted. "Bruce is very nice."

"Kind of pretty looking isn't he?" He retorted.

Chloe stared at the phone, shaking her head in disbelief. Not going there. It's just too easy. "I like pretty Clark." She returned with a wicked smile.

"Must do if you were out  _all_  night," he teased.

"I'm sorry, how is this any of your business?" She declared, trapped between annoyance and amusement.

"Hey I'm just kidding Chloe," Clark smiled over the phone. "I'm just looking out for you. Get Lois to give me a call when you see her okay?"

"Sure Clark," Chloe said affectionately before ending the call and hanging up the phone. Setting it down next to her again, Chloe closed her eyes muttering to herself.

"He really needs to hang out with more guys."

* * *

 

Upon emerging from her bath, Chloe decided it was time to catch with Lois and Lana so she could meet up with them wherever they might be. She dialed Lois' number on her cell as she ran a brush through her hair when a shrill sound tore through the air of the empty suite. The sound made her jump and Chloe dropped the brush noisily onto the polished marble floor, startled. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was a phone ringing; it's ringing corresponding with the ring tone emanating from her phone.

"What the hell?" Chloe muttered as she went into the room Lois had selected for her own and discovered the sound originating from the dressing table. The phone had been in the exact same place Lois had left it the night before. Seeing it puzzled Chloe. Lois was surgically attached to her phone at all times and tendrils of uneasiness began curling up Chloe's spine when she saw that it was left in the suite unattended. Ending the call silenced Lois' phone but something else had escalated her anxiety. Against her will, she dialed Lana's number.

"Please pick up. Please pick up." Chloe began chanting to herself.

Lana's Dido ring tone filled the air and Chloe hurried into Lana Lang's room to find that too was on the bed.

It was within realm of possibility that one of them had left their phones behind but both? That was too much coincidence from someone who came from Smallville and had seen one too many strange things in her time to ever believe  _anything_ was random.

Picking up Lana's phone, she used it to dial the last number called.

Lex Luthor sat at his desk, frowning unhappily at the picture in the gossip pages that showed his fiancée in the company of America's most notorious philanderer; Bruce Wayne. It was just like the man to ensure that he not only had one beautiful woman to share his table but three. Normally Lex could careless what the playboy did but when one of the ladies in his bevy was Lana, Lex had to admit he was not impressed.

It was bad enough that Bruce was exceptionally charming and women found him equally attractive but disappearing for seven years into the wilderness only to return from the dead had given him a decided air of mystery. Lex knew all too well how women responded to such things and while he was confident Lana wasn't one of these, when it came to the lovely Miss Lang, Lex wasn't at his most rational.

Reaching for the phone when it rang, Lex smiled as he saw Lana's number show.

"Lana, I thought you forgot all about me…" Lex started to say.

"Lex, its Chloe." Chloe Sullivan's voice interrupted abruptly, cutting him off.

"Chloe?" Lex sat up in his leather chair, puzzled and concerned. "What are you doing using Lana's phone?"

"Lex, when was the last time you heard from Lana?" Chloe asked quickly, starting to suspect that something might be wrong. Even if she could not see him, she could imagine the hardening expression of Lex Luthor's face when she asked the question, as if she were standing in the same room.

"Last night, before you three went out to dinner. Why?" Chloe's voice gave him reason for concern.

"I'm not sure," Chloe admitted, still uncertain whether or not she was being paranoid. "Both Lana and Lois left their phones in our suite and I'm not sure if they were here last night." In fact, now that she looked around, she saw no evidence of the bed being slept in. Chloe had assumed that housekeeping had taken care of it but now she wasn't so certain.

"How could you not know?" Lex demanded. "You were sharing the same suite."

Chloe rolled her eyes, fuming silently and wondering if everyone was going to call her up on that. "I didn't sleep in the suite last night," Chloe said hastily, not prepared to answer any questions. "I came back this morning and found the suite empty. I guessed they'd gone out but they've left their cell phones here and that's not usual for either."

"I'll be on the next plane," Lex declared firmly.

"No Lex," Chloe stopped him. "Look they could be down at the pool for all I know or at the beach. Let me check the hotel before we send in the cavalry, okay?"

"If I don't here from you within the hour, I'll be on my way Chloe." Lex retorted, his tone indicating that this was not subject to negotiation. If there was even the slightest chance that some harm had come to Lana, he wanted to be there.

"Understood," Chloe returned unable to blame him for his concern. Chloe knew Lois' habits and keeping her cell phone on her was one of Miss Lane's most rigid eccentricities. Furthermore, Lana had been diligent about keeping in touch with Lex knowing how protective he was about her and the baby. "I'll contact you soon."

Hanging up, Chloe finished getting dressed and left the suite. She went immediately to the hotel lobby where she sought the concierge to quiz the man and his staff of whether or not Lois and Lana had been seen at all today.

Her blood ran cold when the answer was no. Which meant, Chloe thought with dismay, they had been missing since last night.

* * *

 

While Chloe Sullivan was searching the hotel for any traces of Lois Lane and Lana Lang, Bruce Wayne had completed that particular search the day before and was certain now that Tanya had never made it back to the hotel after her beauty appointment. Bruce still had no idea why Tanya was taken if it were not for the purpose of ransom. However, during the course of his investigation he did learn one thing of importance.

Tanya was not the first foreign tourist to vanish in the last few weeks.

As he sat at an outdoor cafe across the street from police headquarters in Acapulco, Bruce studied the file that a wad of hundred dollar bills had bought him from a corrupt 'blue shirt' police officer. In Acapulco, only a fool did not learn to distinguish which were the cops you approached and which were the ones you left well alone. The 'brown shirt' federalis could be reasonably considered, honest as were the 'white shirt' tourist police, however, the 'blue shirts' were easily bought and little more than glorified thugs. All it had taken for Bruce to gain the information he needed was to offer one enterprising member enough money to make a up a years salary and he was able to study nearly two weeks worth of missing person's reports.

Owing to the massive amount of revenue that came from tourist dollars, the Chief of Police had forbade any leaks about the abductions, although his office was reaching the limits of what it was capable of concealing from government embassies demanding news of their citizens. As Bruce studied the paperwork, he noted that there was good reason for concern. The abductees were  _all_  foreigners.

The first disappearance had begun in a place called Tierra Colarada. Tourists looking to explore the foothills of the Sierra Madre had vanished mysteriously. At first, not much concern was placed on the disappearances since ransom was a quick way for local criminals to gain American coin. However, by the time ninth victim was taken and no ransom note demanded, it was clear this was no ordinary kidnapping. While studying the file, Bruce also realized that the kidnappers were moving out from Tierra Colarada towards the city proper.

When Bruce had arrived in Acapulco, an embassy warning was issued to foreign nationals about traveling beyond the city limits. If this held true, then the kidnappers were being driven to the city for lack of victims daring to venture into the countryside. The abductions were being conducted every two days, which meant last night someone would have been kidnapped. Fourteen so far and the tally could be fifteen if the pattern held firm. Bruce had suspected that the kidnappers were finding their victims through the hotel and had even elected to say in an out of the way villa to dangle himself as bait. However so far no such luck.

Bruce suspected that eventually he would have to go to Tierra Colarada and conduct his investigation there but he didn't like to go in blind and before that happened, he intended to find the person who was fingering which hotel residents should be taken. Finding no clues at the hotel, Bruce chose instead to retrace Tanya's movements on the day of the abduction. Perhaps following the path she had taken might offer some clue as to how she had been selected for abduction. It was going to take time but he had little choice. Lucius was beside himself and Bruce had promised the older man that Tanya would be found, one way or another.

Bruce paid court to several stores and a restaurant, tracing her through her credit card purchases and discovered that people did remember her. She was a striking looking black woman with a regal bearing that Bruce found perfectly complementary to Lucius own casual demeanor. The woman was always gracious even if Bruce's reputation as a playboy and dilettante reached her ears. It amused him to no end that she tried to mother him a bit and while he was so far immune to such things, he did appreciate the effort.

Bruce's last stop was the Majestic Beauty spa. The presence of 'pretty boy' Wayne at the place aroused no suspicion and Bruce was even able to ask for the same treatment regimen that Tanya Fox had undergone during her visit. After going through most of the afternoon engaged in what could only be considered the most glamorous scam to separate women from their money short of an outright con, Bruce finally emerged from the place looking supposedly 'fabulous'. He observed everyone that came into contact with him and searched for evidence of foul play to no avail.

When the day was done, Bruce walked back to his limousine, taking the path to the main street that led him through the overgrown tropical jungle type garden that framed either side. It occurred to him as he approached the street that the path had a blind spot between the building and the street. Contemplating the slight bend where the path could not be observed by those in the building and hidden from those at the street, Bruce played a hunch and stepped into the brush flanking the path.

It did not take him long to find his first real evidence of a kidnapping. Under a tree were number of cigarette butts. Bruce stood recreated the steps of the smoker who had left evidence of his presence behind and stood in the assailant's place. From where he was standing, Bruce was able to see a good portion of the curve in the path that led straight past the spot Tanya would have taken to reach the street. Three cigarette butts meant Tanya's assailant knew approximately how long he had to wait for her. Bruce could not imagine that this person stood in the bushes, hoping to be lucky when Tanya had spent almost all day in the spa.

No, this person had known exactly when she was leaving the Majestic Spa and had waited for her.


	7. Seventeen

Chloe didn't have the chance to call Lex Luthor back because no sooner than sixty minutes had passed, he was calling her.

Unfortunately, Chloe had no good news to report. Her search around the hotel, the beach and her conversations with hotel staff confirmed her worst fears; no one had seen either Lana Lang or Lois Lane since they returned to their hotel room that evening. Even worse, Chloe had learnt from house keeping that their beds had not been slept in early this morning. The possibility that Lois had made her own bed instead of allowing housekeeping to do it was so far fetched that it cemented the realization that something terrible had happened to them both.

"Have you heard anything?" Lex asked impatiently as he threw the last of his things into a suitcase and glanced at the driver waiting at the doorway of his bedroom.

"No," Chloe sighed. "Nothing and I'm pretty sure they didn't spend the night in their room." She almost said 'either'.

"I'm on my way with my people," Lex retorted, nodding to his driver to make the call notifying the pilot in the fueled jet waiting at the airport that he would be flying out this afternoon. "Stay where you are."

"Right," Chloe nodded. As if that was ever going to happen she thought to herself. "I'll see you in a couple of hours," she said complacently, not meaning it for a second. Besides, she had one other call to make to after she hung up on Lex.

"See you soon," Lex said finally hanging up.

 _Finally,_  Chloe thought to herself and immediately speed dialed Clark.

Clark was no longer missing Lois.

He was,  _in fact_ , slightly annoyed that he had yet to hear from her and was taking out his irritation by doing chores around the farm. It wasn't as if he expected her to call him every hour of the day but the last time they had spoke was more than a day ago and despite his wish to give her space enough to enjoy her time away, Clark longed to hear that voice that was a mix between girl and artillery fire. Telling himself he would have called her if it were him in Acapulco, Clark took out his frustrations on the hay he was baling when his cell rang.

Even though he was still mad at her, Clark nevertheless dove his hand into his pocket and retrieved the cell to take the call when he saw that it was not Lois calling him but rather Chloe. Okay, annoyance level still healthy, he told himself as he answered.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"Clark," the timbre of Chloe's voice immediately put him on guard. "Something's wrong. Lana and Lois have been missing since dinner last night."

"Since last night?" Clark exclaimed, suddenly feeling guilty for his annoyance at Lois for not calling. "Lois has been missing since last night? How could you  _not_  tell me?"

"Clark I didn't know!" Chloe retorted, sharing the same guilt hundreds of miles away. "I got back this morning and assumed they'd gone out without me. It's only when I tried to call Lois that I found out that she'd left her phone behind."

"Lois left her phone?" Clark blurted out, eyes widening. This was serious. Lois never left her phone anywhere.

"When I tried Lana, I found out she'd left her phone too. That's when I started asking around. Clark, no one's seen either of them since dinner last night. They didn't come down the breakfast and no one saw them leave."

"I'm on my way," Clark said striding towards the house.

"Okay…," Chloe started to say and then asked, "how long will it take you to run here?"

"Not going to run," he declared, crossing the space between the barn and the Kent home. "Going to fly."

"Are you sure Clark?" Chloe asked concerned. As far as she knew, he wasn't that comfortable with flying.

"I'll make it," he said firmly, "look sooner or later I'm going to have to learn how to fly long distances. I've made a few long distance flights before and I know they didn't end up so well but I think I got the hang of it. Besides, I have to get there."

"Okay," Chloe nodded and then opted to add her other bit of news. "Clark, Lex is on his way. I had to tell him what was happening with Lana. As soon as he heard, he hopped on the company jet headed here."

"You called Lex before me?" Clark stopped short with disbelief.

"Hey!" Chloe snapped defensively. "I had to find out if he had heard from her Clark when I was looking for them. Give me a break here, I feel bad enough! If I hadn't left them…"

"Chloe, Chloe," Clark interrupted hastily, recanting his accusation almost immediately. "Its okay, I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk. Lois isn't a kid, well not in the eyes of the law anyway, she would have wanted you to have a good time. Look I'll try to get there before Lex. I think I can make it there in two hours. Stay where you are."

"No can do Clark," Chloe said pausing in front of the lobby, "just hold on a second."

Chloe was greeted immediately by the concierge at the front desk. "Hi, I'd like to leave a message for Mr. Wayne please?" She reached into her bag and handed over a folded piece of paper with the hotel's monogram.

"Certainly Miss Sullivan," the concierge responded, taking the note from her.

"Thanks," she said starting to turn before she added, "if someone called Clark Kent shows up looking for me, can you please send him up to the Presidential suite?"

"Of course," the man nodded without question.

Chloe returned to her conversation with Clark when she resumed walking, having stood still long enough to see the concierge store her note for Bruce in the pigeon hole reserved for his villa. "I'm heading off to Tierra Colarada."

"Where?" Clark asked, having never heard of the place.

"Before I left Metropolis, Perry White told me that there'd be a rash of kidnappings that originated form Tierra Colarada. Apparently, they'd been hitting tourists and holding them for ransom. I think they figured out that Lana Lang, fiancée of Lex Luthor was staying here and grabbed both her and Lois."

"And you're think that's what's happened to Lois and Lana?" Clark asked skeptically but then Chloe's hunches were seldom wrong. The woman could put two and two together like no one he had ever known.

"It's a hunch Clark," Chloe confessed. "Honestly, I don't know but I've got to do something. I can't sit here and do nothing."

"Chloe…" Clark started to protest, not liking this idea at all. "I think you should wait for me."

"Clark I'll be fine," she declared. "I'll call you when I get there and I won't make a move until you arrive if I find out anything. I've left your name at the lobby so they'll show you up to the suite. You can wait for my call there."

Somehow, he didn't believe her. "Chloe, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Clark, I got to run, I'll call you when I get there." Chloe retorted, ending the call before tucking the cell into her handbag.

Stepping into the elevators leading to the underground carpark where the rent-a-car she had ordered was waiting, Chloe knew that this was a long shot. Still she could not imagine why anyone would kidnap both Lois and Lana. If it were merely Lana that was abducted, Chloe would chalk it up to another one of Lex's enemies and God only knows he had enough of those. However, abducting Lois as well convinced the blond reporter that these might be the same kidnappers who had been abducting tourists these last weeks.

Compelled by concern for their safety and hamstrung by guilt, Chloe was determined to follow any lead she could, no matter how remote.

The doors of the elevator open and Chloe stepped into the parking lot. There were not many cars parked but she recognized the red VW polo she had asked the hotel to procure her during her search earlier. The keys had been waiting for her at reception so Chloe fished them out of her hand bag as she approached it. She wished she had time to call Bruce but her calls to him had gone straight to voice mail so she gathered he was still in meetings and could not be disturbed. She hoped he'd understand if she was forced to take a rain check on their dinner.

Unlocking the car, Chloe climbed inside and immediately pulled the seat belt over herself. Fastening it into place, she was about to reach for the rear view mirror when suddenly, someone sat up from the back seat and reached his arm around the seat. Chloe had enough time to recognize that the man in question as being the waiter from last night before a cloth was pressed firmly against her face. She struggled to unhook the seatbelt and her gasp of fear ensured she inhaled the noxious chemical in which the cloth was soaked straight into her lungs.

The dizziness hit her immediately and she felt her head swim. Trying to focus, Chloe made a decent attempt at struggling before the blackness overtook her and she slumped towards the steering wheel.

Eduardo Santiago looked around to ensure he had not been seen and immediately shoved the young woman to the passenger side before he took her place at the driver's side. The keys already in the ignition, Eduardo started the engines with a low rumble before putting the vehicle into gear and driving out of the carpark.

He hadn't intended to take another so soon but the girl was heading to Tierra Colarada where she would undoubtedly ask questions and lead others who would do the same. Best that he took her now and add her to the sacred number of the 18. Thanks to this premature abduction, Eduardo no longer needed to return to the hotel. He was finished here.

At last, they could carry out the Festival of the Binding Year in the way of the ancestors.

* * *

 

_Dear Bruce,_

_I'm sorry if I'm still not back for dinner. Something's come up. I think Lana and Lois have been abducted. They never made it back to their rooms last night. I've got an idea on a lead as to where they might be so I've got to chase it up. I'll give you a call when I get back in._

_Love Chloe._

_P.S. Last night was amazing._

He was a fool.

He should have damn well known.

Why try and kidnap Bruce Wayne when it was just as easy to abduct Lana Lang, fiancée of Lex Luthor and mother of his child? Talk about two for the price of one and of course if Lois Lane just so happened to be in her company, the chief of staff to a United States Senator, all the better. If it money was at all the reason for these abductions. Bruce was no longer convinced that it was. It couldn't be some kind of white slavery racket unless overweight, balding accountants named Morris was in high demand in the notorious flesh pots of the world.

Slipping her message in his pocket, Bruce made his way to the presidential suite, determined to look over the scene of the crime. He deduced quickly that they could be abducted nowhere else since both women had declared their intention to go straight to their rooms when they had left the dinner table the night before. At that time of night, the path to the elevator and the ride up would have ensured maximum traffic from other hotel guests. It was simply too risky to abduct two women without some measure of privacy.

No, it  _had_  to be in the room.

Bruce reached the presidential suite and looked up and down the hallway to ensure no one was about before he went to work on the door. A few seconds of careful use with his platinum card that he was certain the good people at American Express had not intended and the door opened with a click. Straightening up, he listened carefully for anyone approaching before entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

Once inside, Bruce surveyed the room carefully. It had the lived in look of any hotel suite but Bruce sighted nothing so far that indicated foul play. If the abduction had taken place last night, it most likely took place in this room. The execution would be careful since abducting two women would have caused commotion if carried out poorly. Bruce's brief conversation with the concierge indicated that Chloe had asked around for her friends' whereabouts before she took off and that the staff had heard nothing.

Most likely, they waited. Bruce could not imagine how two women could be moved out of this room with one abductor only. There had to be two. That was the only explanation that made sense. Chances are they would have abducted the two and waited until the coast was clear or the hour was later. Where would they have waited?

Bruce was pondering this when he heard the rustle of curtains against the wind and moved towards the open doors of the balcony. Open doors? He parted the curtains and noted that the doors were spread open. Retreating into the suite, he turned on the lights and stepped outside again, this time studying the doors. He could see fingers prints and the potted plant in the corner of the balcony, contained one other clue.

Cigarette butts.

Stepping into the room, Bruce went to one of the bedrooms and began rifling through the drawers, searching. He didn't trust local police to conduct a proper investigation, especially when the Chief of Police was attempting to keep these abductions quiet. No, it was better he lifted the prints himself.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

It took quite a bit for Bruce Wayne to be caught by surprise but the voice that came out of nowhere succeeded quite spectacularly. Turning around sharply, he found himself being stared down by a man a little younger than him, eyeing him with clear disapproval.

"How did you get in here?" Bruce asked, not at all concerned by the fact that he had been caught inside someone else's room.

"You didn't answer my question," Clark Kent said staring at the man he recognized from the picture in the gossip pages as Bruce Wayne. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Bruce prided himself of being incapable of being snuck upon and yet here he was, standing next to this kid, taken completely by surprise. How the hell had he done it? Bruce didn't even hear the door opening. Was he that engrossed in what he was doing that he had completely missed it? Bruce found that hard to believe as he studied the new arrival. He was built sturdy that's for sure and was at least three inches taller, which made the sneaking in all the more unbelievable. However, if there was one thing Bruce knew better than anyone else, appearances weren't everything.

A mystery for later, Bruce decided after a while. Right now, Chloe was the only thing that mattered to him. Recovering his composure quickly, Bruce turned back to the dressing table and resumed his search.

"Talcum powder and a make up brush actually," Bruce answered before locating what appeared to be a make up kit.

His answer did not help Clark Kent's confusion.

Clark was certain that he had made it before Lex since even with refueling on a private jet, would take a good nine to ten hours to make it Acapulco. He was rather pleased with himself that he had made it in five without crashing into anything. Clark suspected that he would be able to travel even faster than that once he was more confident with his skills but for now, he was rather proud of himself. Even prouder that he was able to find the hotel from the air and Lois's description of where they were allowed him to find the presidential suite easily.

What he did not expect to find was Chloe's new guy going through the room like some kind of thief or in light of his explanation, a weirdo with make up fetish.

_"Excuse me?"_

"You're Lois' boyfriend?" Bruce met his gaze briefly, "the farmer from Kansas?"

Clark gave him a look wondering if that was how Lois had describe him or was it the only term snotty billionaires could come up with. "I'm Clark Kent, yes and you're Bruce Wayne."

"That's right," Bruce walked past him with the objects he had collected from the drawer. "I'm guessing Chloe called you about Lois and Lana."

"She did," Clark demanded trying to figure out what this crazy SOB was doing. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, she was to supposed to meet me for dinner but said she had a lead to find Lois and Lana" Bruce frowned, unhappy about that as he pulled the curtains away from the glass doors of the balcony and kneeled down. "Whoever took them waited for them in this room," he explained. "I found some cigarette butts in the pot plant on the balcony which tells me that's where they were hiding until the girls got back. I think I can lift some prints. I don't know how useful they'll be since the Mexican police force is not exactly known for its modern techniques in law enforcement but we might get lucky."

With that, Bruce proceeded to dust the balcony doors for fingerprints. Coating the soft hairs of the brush with a dab of talcum powder, Bruce applied delicate strokes across the glass. Each stroke bringing to light clusters of finger prints.

"What are you doing?" Clark had to ask so fascinated that he forgot everything else for a moment.

"Finger printing 101," Bruce said not looking at the farmer as he reached into his coat and produced a role of adhesive tape he carried around for this particular purpose. Pressing the plastic against the powdered glass, Bruce pulled back and revealed his prize. "Now we've got something we can match up."

Clark was still playing catch up. Wasn't this Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy who was a notorious womanizer and seemingly useless fop? Right now, this guy made Oliver look like a slacker.

"Pretty impressive," Clark had to admit. "So we take this to the police?"

"No," Bruce shook his head straightening up. "They won't do anything about it. Too much publicity about tourists getting snatched is not in their best interests. I'm guessing if you're here then Lex Luthor won't be far behind. I think Luthor Corp has some pull with the Mexican government, we'll leave these for him." Bruce said putting the samples into an adhesive bag. "Now I got to figure out where Chloe is."

"She told me to meet her here," Clark said willing to brush aside any questions he had about this man because he sounded like he knew what he was doing and right now, he was more interested in finding Lois, Lana and Chloe, before anything else. "She said she was checking out a lead in Tierra Colarada."

Bruce shot the farm boy a look.  _"Tierra Colarada?"_  He demanded. "That's where she said she was going?"

"Why?" Clark demanded as Bruce started towards the door.

"In the last two weeks, exactly fourteen people have gone missing." Bruce stated as he exited the suite with Clark following. Clark was determined not to let this man out of his sight. Clark had no idea what to make of Bruce Wayne but it was clear he knew what was going on.

"Missing?" Clark did not like the sound of this at all. "What do you mean  _missing_?"

"Abducted, kidnapped. Whatever," Bruce declared making his way to the elevator. It started in  _Tierra Colarada_  and as the numbers increased and travelers' warnings were issued, the kidnappings began to move closer towards this city since tourists were warned not to travel too far out of town. Three days ago, the wife of my company CEO was abducted on her way back from a health spa. The kidnappings takes place once every two days. Last night, Lois and Lana became victim fifteen and sixteen. Seventeen if you count Baby Luthor….." suddenly Bruce's voice drifted.

"What?" Clark stared at the man who appeared to pause in mid step. It was the face of someone who had an epiphany.

"He congratulated her about the baby…" Bruce mused. "The waiter at our table congratulated us about the baby."

"You think it was him?" Clark felt like he had stepped into the second of a play.

"It's a place to start," Bruce said firmly.

"We better find this guy," Clark returned. "The hotel should have a record of him."

"Not so fast," he looked at Clark. " _We?_  I don't recall inviting you Kent. I work alone."

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne," the younger man stared at him impatiently. "Did you think you had a choice in the matter?"

"You're out of your league, this  _isn't_  Kansas." Bruce retorted.

"This isn't the society pages either but you seem to be managing," Clark stared down that intense gaze. "I think I'll be fine."

"Don't slow me down," Bruce warned and stepped into the lift.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Clark smiled to himself, privy to a joke the other man just would not understand.


	8. Time

After the countless threats to her life, the numerous infatuations turned obsession, the odd megalomaniac general from Krypton and the antics of an ex-boyfriend who only seemed to vent when hit with red kryptonite, Lana Lang did not think there was much left that could still scare her.

Until now.

While Lois had been brought to their prison unconscious, Lana unfortunately had been forced to endure the entire journey fully cognizant of their perilous situation. Thanks to the baby growing inside of her, Lana had managed to convince her abductors not to use the chloroform that incapacitated Lois so effectively. Desperately babbling about how chloroform could harm a fetus, at least that's the impression she got from her biology classes at college, Lana had instead been gagged and blindfolded before being hoisted over someone's shoulder and taken out of their suite.

Throughout the entire journey of more than an hour, Lana kept telling herself that this was a simple ransom. Chloe had mentioned the news story she had been working on when they were on Lex's jet, citing how these things happened to tourists that ventured beyond city limits. Thus when first abducted, Lana had been comforted by the knowledge that Lex would pay anything for her safe return. However, that perception changed when they had reached their destination and the blindfold was removed. When she bore witness to where they had been taken and how they were to be incarcerated, she realized with sickening fear that no amount of money would ever convince these people to let her or Lois go.

From what Lana had been able to see when they had removed her blindfold, the cave in which she and others were held was located underground. There had been a good deal of walking through catacombs like tunnels before they entered the cavern where Lana saw other prisoners had been held in a crude, wooden cages, that looked straight out of some Indiana Jones movie. There was almost no natural light and torches made of copal-gum wood, hanging off the water-eroded walls, had lighted the path.

If she wasn't so frightened, Lana would have found it surreal.

Se had been placed in the cage nearest to the entrance of the cavern, while Lois had been deposited at the other end towards the back. Lana suspected this was to demoralize them and prevent collusion into any plots of escape. As if that was going to stop either of them from escaping this hell, especially after what the remaining prisoners had told them about their fates.

This was never about ransom. It was far worse than any of them could possibly imagine.

"Lois, stop," Lana hissed a warning as her eyes fixed hard on the entrance to the cavern, trying to determine that the flickering movement against the wall from the torch light could be the returning shadows of their captors.

Freezing immediately, Lois Lane halted what she was doing and returned to a curled up position on the uncomfortable floor of her cage. Closing her eyes, she feigned sleep and hid behind the folds of her dress the ornate hair claw she had worn at dinner to hold up her dark hair. When she had been drugged and brought here, their fashion unconscious abductors had failed to remove it. Made from zircon stones because girls who dated farm hands could not afford the genuine article, the cluster of diamond simulates had an uneven edge to it that was just serrated enough to provide some wear against Hessian ropes. It wasn't much of a tool but it was the best they had at this time. With patience and time, it could be use to fray some of the ropes holding heir cages together.

Even as Lana watched the entrance, she could hear the noticeable pause of everyone in the cave with her. With breaths held in anticipation and wide-eyed fear, they waited and watched, praying that no one would come or if someone was out there, they would pass them by. Lana prayed too. For herself and for her baby. It was ironic that she was too sick with fear for her child to even notice the usual discomfort that came with her pregnancy. All she cared about was surviving long enough for Lex or even Clark to find them.

Eventually the shadows diminished and it appeared that no one was coming, at least for a while.

"Its okay," Lana said quietly, careful that her voice did not carry. "All clear."

"Thank God," Lois sighed and sat up in the cage, bumping her head on the top. Of them women currently incarcerated, Lois was having the worst time of it because she was the tallest. Lana suspected her escape attempt was partially to keep her limbs from cramping up. "I think I've gotten some of the rope to wear," she announced, trying to sound hopeful

"Oh good," Lana remarked trying to keep herself from showing her lack of confidence in Lois' project. "In six months we might be able to get out of here."

The girl in the far cage started to whimper at the mention of that and Lana swore inwardly at her thoughtlessness.

Until a week ago, Claire Denison had been just another American tourist, traveling to Acapulco with her friend Sandra. They had finished high school and were celebrating their coming of age by taking a trip aboard. Obeying all the advice of travel agents and other authoritative bodies when taking an overseas trip alone, they had been on their way home from the local markets when Claire had been abducted and brought to this place. She had watched as all others who came before her go on to their fates and the ordeal had very nearly splintered her nineteen-year-old sanity.

"Its okay honey," Lana saw Mrs. Fox speak up. The older woman had been offering Claire what comfort she could since her arrival and Lana had to admit hearing the woman's calm and assuring voice, so reminiscent of Mrs. Kent's, did help her too.

"It's going to be alright." The woman said reaching for the girl's hand though the bars and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry Claire," Lana said adding her voice to that of Mrs. Fox, rebuking her lack of consideration for her fellow inmates. "Of course, we're going to be okay."

She even managed to sound like she believed it.

Still, optimistic projection aside, all four women knew that it wasn't going to be alright, not unless something happened very soon. Time was against all of them but for Claire in particular, who had been a part of this dreaded menagerie longer than any of them; time was a commodity she simply did not have.

"Yeah," Lois nodded, trying to sound confident as she went back to work, ignoring the fact that Lana was right, that a piece of hair accessory was not delivering them from this prison, not any time soon that was for sure. However, she could give in, not when there was even the slightest chance that it might work. Lois was driving herself on the hope that the longer they stayed alive, the better chance they had of being found. "You'll see."

Then the drums began beating.

Low rhythmic sounds, not quite music, not quite noise either. However, the effect on all of them was profound. It was a sound that Lois and Lana had only had described to them, a sound that Tanya and Claire knew all too well. The sound broke Claire completely and the young woman with the dark gold hair and the hiker's clothes began to sob openly, weeping out loud. She started shaking the bars of her cage, trying to escape but to no avail.

"Oh God they're coming!" She wailed, trying to break through her prison, growing more frantic with each passing seconds.

Even Mrs. Fox, who had been a voice of calm in the last day, abandoned her attempts to calm the girl. Claire had good reason for her terror and none of them could think of any lie, any assurance that would reduce her fear when the reason for that macabre tribal drum beat had been revealed in all its gruesome reality.

"Claire it will be okay," Mrs. Fox found her voice at last but her words were impotent. She spoke them through tears of frustration and fear.

The drumbeat continued, intensifying as a chorus of very human voices joined in concert with its rhythm. The sound filled the cavern and bounced off the walls, stifling Claire's sobs as ruthlessly as it would soon extinguish her life. Never had those cages seemed so empty to both Lois and Lana until this minute. Even more insidious than the knowledge of what was about to happen was the fact that the primitive chanting had masked the voice of footsteps echoing through the passage until it was too late.

Two men entered the cavern a moment later without any warning and the sight of them forced a scream of horror from both Lana and Claire. Lois held her composure a little better but not much and had to turn away, less she began screaming too. Mr. Fox's reaction could be heard by the gagging sounds coming from her cage. The men reacted dispassionately to the horrified expressions of their prisoners. The honored did not understand fully their role in the festival but understanding was not required, only that they were acceptable to the Gods.

"NO! PLEASE! NO! DON'T!" Claire screamed as the men approached her cage, the nightmare that had been plaguing her since her incarceration unfolding before her eyes.

Helplessly, the others could only sit and watch helpless in horror and despair as the men dressed in Aztec garb, came at last for Claire.

Even though there were part s of their costume that were traditional Aztec, Lana was certain that no Mexican would have accepted these 'men' as being representative of any part of their culture. Their costumes were a mixture of traditional Aztec that one might see in any Mexican festival but what made them unmistakably something dark and evil were the cloaks draped over their shoulders. The material had been cured and fashioned from hide and the tell tale signs of the animal that had been skinned to provide this garment could be seen in tattoos and other familiar scars.

That and the masks they made out of their victims faces.

All three women had started shouting, with Lois predictably being the loudest as Claire was dragged out of her opened cage, kicking and screaming. She tried clinging to the bars to keep from being forced out, until one of the men smashed a foot against her slender fingers, creating a crack of sound that rivaled her scream in sheer chill, before Claire let go.

"LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lois shouted, kicking hard at the bars of her own cage, fury and desperation compelling her to act even if it was a futile effort.

Claire continued screaming hysterically, her pitiful shrieks of terror driving Lana, Lois and Mrs. Fox into an almost equal state of panic and desperation. The girl clawed at the men who were maddeningly silent in their reaction. Like automatons, they simply ignored her near feral struggles, making Lana compare them to butchers at a slaughterhouse, indifferent to the fate of the animal being led onto the killing floor.

After all, who talked to a cow before the slaughter?

Her screams continued as they took her out of the cavern, it echoed through the passage, eclipsing briefly the sound of beating drums and chanting. The prisoners left behind were sobbing a she vanished from their sight, able to hear every second of her ordeal as she was taken away from them. Not seeing what was happening to the girl was almost as bad as being present for it, the mind's ability to fill in the gaps was astonishingly potent. The chanting and the drum beating seemed to grow louder even as Claire's voice began to fade away.

Screaming, chanting and the beating of drums continued as if they were all equal parts of a grisly symphony. The three women listened against their wills, crying in anguish for the girl that was no longer among them until the aria reached climax, and Claire's voice ended with a final, abrupt, shriek.

"Oh my God," Lana was shaking as she sobbed. "Oh my God…Claire."

Lana could barely think. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Even if Claire's voice could no longer be heard, Lana knew that Claire's voice would haunt her dreams for some time to come, provided that any of them live long enough to believe in a good night's sleep ever again. "This happened to all of them didn't it?" She whispered.

"Yes," Tanya Fox nodded. "Morris who was here when I came said so. They did this to all of them." The woman's face was ashen with shock.

Lois recovered faster, wiping her eyes and trying to regain her composure. Natural attrition would refused to allow Sam Lane's daughter to simply submit to her fate, no matter how much of a blow had been struck to her self-confidence at this moment.

"We are not going to die in here," Lois said firmly but she was shaken. Every word that escaped her lips showed it. "Not like this," she repeated herself and injected more confidence than she felt.

Someone had to be strong for the others.

"Right?" She demanded looking to Lana and the older woman, using the same voice her father used when he tried to convince her and Lucy that things would be alright after their mother had passed. "We are getting out of this." She said noticing the slight crack in the wooden bar where she had kicked it.

Mrs. Fox didn't look at her but whispered softly, "It's my turn next."

* * *

 

Bruce was a very intense guy.

This much Clark Kent had learned in the brief time he had been in the man's company. Furthermore, the young farmer from Kansas had also come to the conclusion that while the world might see Bruce Wayne as a billionaire playboy he was anything but that. In some ways, Bruce's manner reminded him of Oliver Queen, smarter than he appeared and looking to save the world. Yet there was an edge to him, an edge that Clark couldn't quite describe. Lex used to give him vibes like this which made Clark uneasy when one considered what Chloe had been doing the night before. It had been bad enough seeing Lana become involved in the wrong man. He didn't want to have to go through the same thing with Chloe and Bruce Wayne.

Once Bruce had announced his belief that it was the waiter who served them at dinner last night who might be responsible to the abduction, Clark decided to stick to the man and see what he came up with. Lex was due to arrived in Acapulco in a few hours and Clark would prefer they find the girls before that happened. He had no wish to be in Lex's company any longer than he had to be

"Nice," Clark said admiring the villa that Bruce Wayne called his own on the beach. They had spent a bit of time questioning the staff at the kitchen before Bruce suggested they return here to continue the investigation.

"It will do," Bruce said as he went to the refrigerator. "Something to drink?"

"Water if you got it," Clark shrugged "What are we doing in here?"

"I asked the Concierge to come see us," Bruce replied reaching into the fridge and pulling out two bottles of spring water and tossed one at the younger man. "I think we need to talk to him privately."

"He'll just drop everything and show up?" Clark asked and then remembered what it was like being around rich people. "Never mind, scratch that question."

Of course, the man would show up. People always did for the rich.

"Money makes the world go round Kent," Bruce retorted, looking out the French doors and seeing the Concierge making his way across the beach toward the villa. "In this part of the world it doesn't come easily to most."

"There's still no excuse for being dishonest," Clark retorted, following his gaze and seeing their quarry approaching.

Bruce straightened up and looked at Kent oddly. "Dishonesty is a matter of perception, Kent."

"That's just sounds like an excuse for bad behavior," Clark retorted automatically. Didn't he have this argument with Oliver too?

"This isn't a perfect world Clark. There are different kinds of dishonesty. You lose a great deal of preconceptions when you put yourselves in the shoes of don't haves of the world. The first time you're driven to steal because of hunger, you understand how easy it is to cross that line. It's a matter of perception. What would you consider more dishonest? The man who steals a loaf of bread to feed his family or the system that forced him to do it in the first place?

Clark had no answer which was just as well because the door knocked at that moment.

"Let me do the talking," Bruce instructed as he opened the door and invited the man into the room.

"Fine with me," Clark retorted, still debating whether or not he ought to go search for Chloe, Lois and Lana himself and leave Bruce to his clever word play. However, something in the man's manner earlier told Clark that Bruce knew what he was doing and to wait around to see what came next.

Bruce opened the discussion with the Concierge, named Manuel, rather diplomatically at first with Bruce putting the man at ease with platitudes about the serve at the hotel and how helpful he had been. By the time, the question about Eduardo Santiago came up, money had changed hands and Manuel was sufficiently pliant enough to answer.

Or so Clark thought.

"Eduardo Santiago?" the concierge looked up at Bruce, an expression on his face that put Clark on guard immediately.

"Yes," Bruce drawled as if he had noticed nothing. "Is he working tonight?" .

"No Mr. Wayne," Manuel shook his head. "Eduardo quit this morning."

He was lying, Clark thought. He could hear the man's heart started to beat more rapidly and though it was subtle, his respiration had increased as well. If Bruce noticed any of this, he did not let it show.

"I want to find him," Bruce said smoothly. "You're going to tell me how."

"I cannot Senor…" the man started to say when Bruce cut him off.

"Manuel, let me explain something to you," he spoke in a tone that seemed almost charming and Clark watched with a mixture of concern and fascination as Bruce Wayne went in for the kill. "People are vanishing from your hotel with surprising frequency. I suspect the hotel owners are unaware of this fact and local police haven't been terribly motivated to do anything more than make discreet inquiries owing to the concern that foreign tourists vanishing from one of the best hotels in Acapulco might be a little detrimental to the local economy. So far, now one has caught onto the fact that almost all the kidnapped victims from Acapulco stayed here and the only reason I can imagine why that is, is because someone has been paying the police to ignore that little fact."

Clark didn't need enhanced vision to see that Bruce's speculation had a profound effect on the man. Immediately Clark could hear his pulse start to race, his heart rate increasing even more steeply.

"I'll even go so far as to guess that everyone who went missing from this hotel at some point stopped at the front desk, be it to make appointments at a local health spa, to make arrangements for a car or even arrange for a long distance telephone call from their rooms, giving whomever was working the desk exact details of where they would be for the next few hours. I also suspect that someone at the front desk was paid very well for providing such useful information to the person intending to abduct a group of rich Americans."

"I don't know anything about that," the man retorted quickly. "It could have been anyone at the front desk who gave Eduardo this information."

"So it was Eduardo?" Bruce's eyes fixed on him like lasers.

"I do not know," he retorted. "I only said so because you are looking for him." He seemed pleased with himself for being able to score a point in this verbal sparing.

"Maybe we should call the local police and tell them what we know," Clark spoke up. "Let them deal with it."

"There's no point," Bruce replied. "He'd pay them off too."

Manuel almost smirked until Bruce spoke further.

"I guess he's just too smart for us Kent. We should let him go," Bruce started to walk Manuel to the door to Clark's astonishment.

"You're just not going to let it go…" Clark declared, fully intending to shake the truth out of the man if necessary.

Suddenly Bruce paused and snapped his fingers as if remembering something. "One thing though Manuel. Lex Luthor will be here in a few hours and I'll be sure to let him know how cooperative you've been in regards to helping us with Miss Lang's disappearance, not to mention this hotel's relationship with the police. I'm sure when he ask you the same questions; he'll be just as forgiving as I am. After all, Mr. Luthor is known to be a very understanding man when it comes to the life of his fiancée and his unborn child. I'm sure he'll take  _no_  exception to your silence."

Shit, Clark thought as he saw Manuel's face pale.

"Mr. Luthor is coming here personally?" Manuel swallowed visibly.

"His plane is already in the air," Clark added, playing along. "He's extremely protective when it comes to the live of Lana Lang." As much as Clark hated to admit it, that wasn't a lie.

"I'll give him your regards Manuel," Bruce retorted, opening the door and proceeding to usher the concierge out of the room. "Although I think you'll be seeing him yourself before too long. Good bye…"

"Wait!" Manuel stuttered. "Maybe I can be of some help…"

Bruce smiled.

"How did you know?" Clark asked a short time later as they walked into the car park after Manuel the Concierge had told them that Eduardo Santiago hailed for Tierra Colarada, a town not far from the Sierra Madres foothills. It was the same place that Chloe had said she was headed to before her disappearance. Although Clark could be in the town in less than a minute, he opted to stick with Bruce since it appeared the man knew what he was doing and Clark didn't want to waste time stumbling around town looking for Chloe without a clue of where she might be.

"How did I know what?" Bruce replied while fishing for the keys to his black Maserati coupe parked in the underground car park.

"That he was the one giving information to this Santiago guy?" Clark looked at him, trying to figure Bruce Wayne out and finding more questions than answers with each word that come out of the man's mouth.

"I didn't," Bruce said deactivating the car's alarm. A short burst of sound followed a flash of headlights.

"You  _didn't?_ " Clark exclaimed. "Then how…"

Bruce shrugged. "I assumed someone was giving information to Santiago. If you're going to accuse someone from the reception staff, it might as well be the concierge. After that, its easy to work your way down."

Clark shook his head and said, "You sure are nothing like the newspapers describe you," he remarked taking a moment to admire the gorgeous car. "How do you know how to do all this stuff?"

Bruce paused to look over the top of the room at the young man from Kansas "I'll answer that if you answer one question for me"

"Sure," Clark answered. "What?"

"How did you get into the girls' suite without me hearing you?"

Clark smirked. "Just quiet I guess," he met Bruce's eyes with a hint of amusement, daring him to solve the riddle. He suspected Bruce was hard at work at it already.

"No one's that quiet Kent," Bruce retorted before opening the door and adding, " _except me._ "

"I'm full of surprises," Clark grinned.

"I hate surprises," Bruce grumbled.

"I get that," Clark retorted before joining him in the car.


	9. Out of the Fire

It was dark when Chloe opened her eyes and found herself lying across the back seat of the car she had rented. Panic filled her when she remembered how she had come to be in this position but the sounds of someone outside the car shocked her out of fear. Remaining still and giving no signs to indicate that she had regained consciousness, Chloe's took a moment to recover from the grogginess of a chloroform-induced sleep. Aside from lingering dizziness and a feeling of nausea, Chloe considered herself in adequate condition.

Face pressed against the vinyl seats, she raised her eyes to the windows and saw that it was almost dark. The car was parked at a slight angle and judging from the slight vibrations she could feel through the seats from the left side, Chloe realised that the car was being worked on. A flat tire maybe? That might explain why she had been left in the car long enough to regain consciousness. Not trusting herself to make a run for it, at least when things were still a little woozy in her head, Chloe also had no idea where she was. She could be in the middle of nowhere and her kidnapper could chase her down easily with her car.

Thinking quickly, Chloe tried to decide what to do. Her best option was to wait it out but she did not want to allow herself to be placed into a situation that she might not be able to get out of either. Looking around the car, she sough options and noted that her kidnapper had dumped her handbag into the back seat with her. That was something. She slid her hand into her handbag soundlessly, hoping to find her cell phone but after a few seconds, of painfully slow rummaging, Chloe realised it was gone. She supposed it was too much to assume that the kidnapper would be so careless but…

Wait.

He'd left something behind she could use.

Maintaining her poise, Chloe slipped the object out of her purse and slid into the one place she could conceal anything in this light summer dress she wore. It was slim enough to slip into place without any inconvenience to herself.

 _Thank God for Chlovage,_ she thought to herself, remembering that juvenile term that Pete had used the first time the guys had seen her in a dress way back in eighth grade.

With that, she lay her head back down on the vinyl and feigned sleep again, continuing to listen to her abductor as he worked on the car.

He should have brought his own vehicle but Eduardo Santiago had been forced to improvise when he learned of Chloe Sullivan's decision to go to Tierra Colorada to investigate the disappearances of her companions. Unfortunately, the path to the great temple took them through rough terrain and during the course of the journey; the car developed a flat tire. Spending more time than he would have liked to repair it, Eduardo finally resumed his journey with Miss Sullivan in the backseat, none the wiser at their stop. As long as she remained unconscious until they arrived at their destination, there was no reason for any further trouble.

In truth, if given the choice she would not have been the person he would have taken as the last soul of the honoured eighteen. In ancient times, those who were selected were persons of importance, who born high in the scheme of things. If it were not for he fact that she had shared the bed of a prince, Eduardo would have killed her outright and not bothered taking her at all. However if he could not have Wayne, then the consort of Wayne would do just as well. In any case, she could not be allowed to reach Tierra Colorada and start questioning the locals.

While they knew little of what he and his brothers had been doing, their knowledge of the festival might allow a connection to be made with the kidnappings and could prompt the  _Federalis_  into action, even beyond the best efforts of the 'blue shirts' who had been so had been well paid to remain silent. Furthermore, because they were foreigners, it was only a matter of time that local authorities caved into consular officials demanding answers regarding the fate of their citizens.

They had left civilisation some time ago and travelling on trails that had been forgotten by most except those native peoples who had been driven further and further into the forests, hoping to stave off civilisation. Peoples like the Tarahumara Indians who were seeing their world disappear and those like him, who recognised that the abandoning of ancient religions had placed the world on the brink of destruction. Tall trees flanked them on either side as the car moved across the uneven ground, soft with rotting foliage and teeming rainfall. Indeed, as he looked through the windscreen, he could see the light of day diminishing further under the gathering cumulus as well as the approaching night.

It wasn't long before the rain started, washing the muddy vehicle with a tropical downpour that drove home to all in the vehicle how far they were from civilisation.

Chloe kept her eyes closed, maintaining the ruse that she was still very much dead to the world as she was lifted out of the car and carried through the dense jungle. Occasionally she risked opening an eye when she was certain it wasn't noticed and discovered that wherever it was they were; it was far away from anywhere help would be. However, if he was taking her to where Lois Lane was being kept than Chloe could take some comfort. Lois knew how to take care of herself in an environment like this and in a pinch she could take care of Chloe and Lana too.

 _If_  she was still alive and Chloe prayed that she was.

Suddenly the cool air of the evening diminished and they entered a place where she could hear the echoes of an enclosed space. The air too changed from fresh to dank, rotten almost. She noted her captor's grip around her tightened as if he needed a more secure hold of her body and gradually, they began making their way down was seemed like a steep incline with sharp turns and narrows walls. Even though she was supposed to be unconscious, Chloe couldn't help but feel her slivers of fear running up and down her spine. There was something so sinister about this that it scared on a primeval level.

The further into the Earth they went, the greater her sense of isolation grew and she hoped that at the end of this journey, Lana and Lois were still alive. She couldn't imagine what they were going through and was grateful that Clark was on his way. Chloe liked to think that Bruce might also be missing her enough to come looking. She clung to the memory of their night, using it as a beacon of hope that if someone felt such passion for her, they might be compelled to find her at any costs.

Chloe's breath caught in recognition of fast approaching voices from up ahead. They were soft and faint but unmistakably familiar. Trying not to show any reaction, Chloe nevertheless stole a surreptitious look long enough to see that she was being carried to the mouth of a cavern. Clamping her eyes shut, she continued the charade until she crossed the threshold of the entrance and those familiar reacted to her presence.

"CHLOE!" Lois Lane's voice echoed through the cavern and try as she might, Chloe found herself opening her eyes.

"Lois?" She lifted her head to see her cousin and Lana imprisoned inside wooden cages like animals, along with another woman she did not recognise. "Oh my God! What's happening?"

Eduardo released her then seemingly unsurprised that she was awake. "You can stand on your own now," he ordered and Chloe was dropped onto the hard ground.

Chloe dropped to her hands and knees, the attempt to stand up right too much for her after such a period of inactivity. Chloe kneeled on the ground, trying to regain her balance and recover so that she could move on her own volition. Her mouth felt dry and she was drying for some water but she guessed that wasn't forthcoming if Lana and Lois' condition were any indication. Both women looked like hell and the place smelled like a barn.

"Oh God Chloe," Lana spoke through the bars of her cage. "How did he get to you?"

"Shut up!" Eduardo ordered and jabbed at Chloe's side with her foot. "Move," he gestured to the empty cage that had previously held Claire.

"Leave her alone," Lois snapped, "can't you see she's still doped off from your rag rufi? Chloe, take it easy." She spoke gently, trying to sound confident even though it just killed Lois to see Chloe here too. It was bad enough that they had to deal with what had happened to Claire earlier today but to see Chloe here was even more demoralizing.

"Move!" Eduardo shoved Chloe again and the blond reacted sharply.

"Alright already!" Chloe bit back. "I'm moving."

Slowly, Chloe adjusted herself and rolled her spine to an upright position as if she were doing yoga or something similarly healthy. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward when suddenly, without warning and with far more agility than her attacker believed her capable; Chloe Sullivan turned around and sprayed Eduardo with a face full of mace.

The man let out a sharp cry of agony as Chloe swung hard and connected her fist against the swell of his Adam's apple. What scream he managed was cut short as he doubled over in pain, choking to breathe. Lois, taking advantage of the confusion, pushed herself as far back against one side of the cage before she threw a powerful side kick against the bar that had been loosened. She had only to do it with rapid succession and the wood snapped in half.

Meanwhile Eduardo was gasping for air and was reaching into his jacket. Chloe was looking for something else to hit him with more effectively when he produced the gun. However, his ability to aim was severely hampered. His eyes watered with pain as he struggled to breathe.

Suddenly, a foot kicked the gun out of his hand, sending it flying a few feet off the cave. Lois turned Eduardo around forcefully and threw a well aimed fist against the bridge of his nose.

"Get the gun," Lois ordered Chloe and close the distance as the man staggered back. Throwing another punch that would have made General Lane rather proud of his little girl; Lois knocked the architect of their day and half ordeal of terror, out cold.

Chloe nodded and hurried to find the weapon. "Are you guys alright?" She asked as she found the thing and picked it up by the butt. Guns made Chloe nervous.

"We've been better," Lana declared, clearly relieved to see Chloe, even if they were nowhere out of trouble yet. "Get us out of here please! They could be back any minute!" Lana's voice was shaking with fear as her eyes darted frantically between Chloe and the entrance.

"Here," Chloe handed the gun to Lois who like a pro, released the magazine to see how many rounds was left in it before snapping it back into place.

"We need to get out of here right now Chloe," Lois said hurrying to Lana's cage. The contraction was held back by a lock but fortunately, Lois was able to use the heavy butt of the automatic to smash the hinges away from the wood. "These guys are crazy. They've been killing everyone they've captured and skinning them."

"Please tell me you're kidding," Chloe gasped with horror.

"We wish," Lana retorted, trying not to think about Claire because that was only going to bring about more tears.

"Go," Lois prompted, "keep watch on the entrance."

"Right," Chloe nodded and hurried to the mouth of the cavern. She could understand Lois' concern. Sound carried far down here.

"There's no other way to do this," Lois said approaching the cages and putting on the gun's safety. Holding it by the barrel, she smashed the cast iron butt against the hinges of the cage and while the lock did not break, the wood splintered enough for the hinges to come free. Lois winced each time the butt made contact, certain that its sound would bring all those crazies their way.

"Where's Clark when you need him?" Lana actually managed a joke.

"Who's Clark?" Tanya asked, talking just for the sake of maintaining her sanity. Odd how when they were somewhat close to freedom that Tanya was most afraid.

"Someone I wished was here right now," Lois muttered softly to herself, believing for the first time in hours that she was actually going to see Clark Kent again.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, both the cages were splintered and the two women scrambled out of the cage, driven by relief and adrenalin. Lois, Lana and Tanya exchanged embraces respectively before Chloe's voice interrupted.

"I think I hear them," she announced.

Everyone's breath seemed to catch. Lois swallowed thickly and removed the safety on the gun once more. Lois had never shot anyone in her life even though she was more than proficient in the use of fire arms. However, it was very possible that to get out of here alive, she would have to shoot someone. Unfortunately, after what had happened to Claire, Lois feared it was going to be frighteningly easy for her to pull the trigger.

"Alright let's move," she ushered the others out of the cavern. "There's no time for quick introductions so here the deal. Chloe, this is Mrs. Fox. Mrs. Fox, this is Chloe. Chloe do you remember how you got down here? Mrs. Fox and I were out of it and Lana had a blindfold."

"I'm not sure," Chloe replied as they hurried down the cavern. Even as they moved, they could hear voices carrying up the stone passageway. "I was going to go looking for you guys in Tierra Colorada when that jerk ambushed me in the car with the chloroform face wrap. The only reason I'm awake is because he got car trouble on the way here and had to make a pit stop."

"Lucky for us," Lana replied as Lois directed them in the opposite direction of the sound. This would lead them deeper underground but for right now, the path to the surface meant going straight through the kidnappers and none of them wanted to risk that yet.

"I don't know how lucky we are," Lois retorted, leading the way further down the passage. As it was, the air was becoming even more stale and the increase in cobwebs and other dust meant that no one had been down here in a very long time. At least the voices had grown distant for now.

"I called Clark and Lex," Chloe assured them. "I also left a note with Bruce that you were in trouble, so help is on the way."

"Bruce?" Tanya exclaimed. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Uh yeah," Chloe looked at the woman with surprise. "You know Bruce?"

"Yes," Tanya nodded, "I know Bruce. He'll find us." The older woman said a little more relieved now that she knew Bruce Wayne was on the case. Lucius had told her something about Bruce's abilities, beyond the playboy persona he projected to the world. If anyone could find them, it was Bruce.

"We talking about the same Bruce Wayne?" Lois asked as they reached a juncture. Good, she thought to herself, a split in the passage meant more places to look. There were two ways to go and neither looked very welcoming but at least they were moving and the longer they stayed free, the better a shot they had of getting found.

"Drop dead gorgeous but useless for anything else,  _that_  Wayne?" Lois asked as tried to see. She wished they had grabbed a torch but doing so would have given their abductors too much of an advantage. As if was the light from the torches further up the caves was diminishing.

"Hey!" Chloe hissed defensively. "He's not  _that_  bad."

"Take the left one," Lana suggested, cringing at the sight of all the bugs and things that seemed to be crawling out of the left fork. "They'll figure we went the less creepy way."

"Good call," Lois agreed. "When we're a little further away from these psychos, maybe we'll try and light a torch or something. Okay, everyone, hands against the wall, I know its gross but that will stop us from falling over ourselves in the dark."

"After what we just went through," Lana shuddered, showing no fear.  _"Bugs_ I can deal with."

* * *

 

Tierra Colorada was not that much different than Smallville. It sat against the foothills of the Sierra Madre ranges and appeared to a somewhat modern yet rural Mexican town. While it lack the sophistication of Acapulco, it nonetheless had a healthy commercial centre and all the modern conveniences like medical centres, health insurance and phone booths on every second corner. As they drove into the town, Clark felt decidedly uncomfortable in Bruce's expensive car. The black maserati which probably cost more than all the cars in the town combined, was highly visible.

"Maybe we should have gone for something a little less noticeable," Clark frowned as Bruce drove through the streets, headed for the address that Manuel had provided them for Eduardo. It was most likely a fake but Bruce was determined to chase down every lead. Considering they had no other information, Clark couldn't argue with him.

"Nope," Bruce shook his head. "This is just fine."

"What you like showing off in an expensive car?" Clark accused and immediately regretted saying it.

Bruce rolled his eyes and shifted them briefly from the road to the younger man. "That's very impressive, self righteous  _and_  presumptuous. How  _ever_  did I get so lucky to have your company?"

Clark shot him a filthy look. "Look I'm just saying that this car is going to get us noticed." Clark explained himself and sound a little less pompous than this guy was claiming him to be. This was almost as bad as those conversations he used to have with Lex.

"That's actually the point Kent," Bruce retorted. "If Eduardo Santiago is kidnapping rich tourists, don't you think  _this_  car might attract his attention?"

Damn. Clark hadn't thought of that. "Are you  _always_  five steps ahead of everyone?"

Bruce smirked, "not at all. I usually prefer being ahead at least seven."

"Very funny," Clark snorted, warming a little to Bruce's sense of humour though he couldn't quite figure the guy out. In some ways, he was like Oliver and Lex but there was an edge to him, something Clark couldn't quite read. He was smart though, smarter than anyone Clark had ever met. For someone who possessed super speed, Clark was finding himself running to catch up with Bruce. "Call me Clark."

Bruce tossed him a look of gentle surprise. "Clark."

Bruce did not know what to make of this young man from Kansas. In some ways, he was ridiculously naïve but it was completely at odds with his confident manner. Clark Kent was one of the most principled people Bruce had ever met. This much he had been able to tell even from their short acquaintance. All those high minded ideals he spouted out, there weren't just words to him, he actually believed them and worse yet, he actually believed that everyone should behave the same way. Bruce wondered what it was like to be so unafraid to have faith in people, to be able to trust them even when they didn't deserve it.

"Can I ask you something?" Clark asked after a pause where he noted Bruce's gaze lingering on him for more than a split second. It was very subtle but enough for Clark to guess that Bruce was trying to figure him out. At least, Clark wasn't alone there.

"Go ahead," Bruce replied, his photographic memory showing him which road to take to reach Santiago's home as he drove through the darkened streets.

"Do you like Chloe?"

"I think that's between Chloe and myself," Bruce retorted smoothly and unperturbed by the questions.

"Fair enough," Clark conceded, half expecting that response. "But she's my friend and I care about her a lot. I don't want to see her hurt. If she's just some weekend fling, I'd appreciate you let her down easily. She deserves someone who isn't going to break her heart."

Clark had done enough of  _that_  already.

"This is all I'm going to say on the subject because I see you do care about her a great deal," Bruce answered, giving just a little. "I like her. I do want to see her when this is over but that's something she and I have to work out. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded, accepting that as an acceptable enough answer for now. "It will do."

"Alright then," Bruce faced front again. "Since we're on the subject, how does a nice girl like Lana Lang end up with someone like Lex Luthor?"

Clark bristled and muttered with a dark scowl, " _don't_  get me started."


	10. Quid Pro Quo

Clark wasn't sure what to make of Bruce Wayne.

The papers had labelled Mr. Wayne, a wastrel playboy who did nothing with his time but squander his sizeable fortune dating supermodels. At least, that's what Clark remembered from the few times his eyes had strayed away from the endless articles about Lana and Lex's engagement in the gossip pages. Aside from that, he knew nothing else about Bruce and that perception was eroding away with every second he spent in the man's company.

They had driven through the streets of Tierra Colorada with Clark cringing in the passenger seat in embarrassment at riding shotgun in a black masserati when all around him, Clark could see nothing but the rural poverty of the city. As much as he disliked being so noticeable, he had to confess that Bruce's logic was impeccable. If the same kidnappers who snatched Lois, Lana and now Chloe were homing in on rich foreigners, then this was the best way to draw them out. However, instead of staying still in one place and waiting for the kidnappers to come to them, Bruce Wayne was determined to continue their search for Eduardo Santiago.

The address provided to them by the hotel concierge led them to an apartment block in the heart of the city that did not at all resemble the residence of a kidnapper specializing in rich tourists. Aside from being one notch above condemned, the structure was old with cracks running across the walls and faded pain. The best thing that Clark could say about it was the lack of urine stains despite the acrid stench that greeted them upon stepping inside the halls inside the building.

"Always knew hanging around millionaires would take me to the lap of luxury," Clark couldn't help remark with a smirk as they follow the number on the doors to Santiago's apartment.

"This is nothing," Bruce retorted with a faded smile, one Chloe Sullivan would have called his 'real' smile if she were present, "next time it will be Calcutta in summer." Even though his eyes were fixed in one direction, in truth, he was observing everything, taking note the opening and closing of doors from other residents, curious to know which one of their neighbours had the visitor with the expensive car. If any of them felt inclined to let Eduardo know he was having visitors, all the better.

"So this investigating thing, you been doing it for long?" Clark asked. "You look pretty good at it."

Bruce glanced briefly over his shoulder before remarking, "Rich people have so many hobbies. I get bored easily."

Another elusive answer, Clark thought. If he wasn't a master of it himself, he would be rather annoyed by this.

"Okay don't tell me," Clark snorted.

Pausing in the middle of the corridor, Bruce turned around slowly and gave Clark a pointed stare before asking, "I'll answer if you tell me how you got to Acapulco."

The question took Clark off guard but he recovered quickly to stutter a response. "I took a plane when Chloe rang me and told me that Lois and Lana were missing."

"Really?" Bruce looked at him sceptically, seeing the lie even if he wasn't sure why. "Lex Luthor has a private jet and he's not here yet. Last time I looked, Smallville wasn't known for being a major stop for most commercial airlines. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, the nearest place for a Smallville resident like yourself to take a commercial flight to Acapulco would be from Metropolis. So unless you can fly, how  _did_  you manage it?"

Damn. This guy  _really_  didn't miss much.

Neurons firing at almost super-speed, Clark thought quickly, hoping to produce an answer that would satisfy an intellect he suspected was operating on an entirely different level from anyone he had ever met. Clark would apologise to Oliver later for the name-dropping at the archer's expense.

"I didn't take a commercial carrier," Clark responded hiding all trace of deception, "I took a private jet. Oliver Queen and I are friends. I called him, told him what was happening and he arranged to give me a lift on one of his planes. He and Lois used to date so he was pretty concerned.

Clark was rather proud of himself for that excuse and offered Bruce a smile that almost bordered on smug.

"Sounds reasonable enough," Bruce nodded with an accepting nod. However his eyes had missed nothing in Clark Kent's body language and while his explanation was a good one, the fact of the matter it, the laws of physics made it impossible for Clark to still beat Lex Luthor here. Lex would have had a jet in the air within the hour. Oliver Queen was based in Star City and while he might keep a plane available at Metropolis, Bruce seriously doubted that there would be one simply be waiting for Clark Kent at Smallville.

Whatever the explanation for Clark's timely arrival in Mexico, it was certainly not the way he claimed, which meant that this Kansas farm boy's secret might be almost as big as his.

How intriguing.

They continued walking down the hall and Clark had the distinct feeling that Bruce didn't exactly buy his story. The last thing he needed was another billionaire becoming interested in him but for now, he brushed aside his concern because if Bruce Wayne was as good as he appeared to be then Clark needed him to find Lois and the girls. Even now, he was having trouble focussing. His fears for her was eclipsing his ability to think clearly.

Reaching the door leading to Eduardo Santiago's apartment, Bruce told Clark to quiet and pressed his ear against the wood listening. As he did so, Clark scanned the interior of the room and saw through the darkness that it was empty. If Eduardo was here, he wasn't now. Unfortunately, this was not information he could pass on to Bruce although the billionaire didn't seem to need it.

"No one's home," Bruce stated, straightening up. "I guess we don't have to knock."

Reaching into his jacket, Bruce produced a leather wallet that splayed open to reveal a set of fine, metal tools.

"You carry that with you all the time?" Clark asked, wondering what the hell Bruce was in to.

"You have no idea how many times I've locked myself out of my penthouse," Bruce threw him a smug glance and went to work on the lock.

"I'm sure you do," Clark said not believing him for a second. He wondered which of them was lying more. Right now, Clark was certain he and Bruce were in a dead heat.

Once again, Bruce Wayne showed yet another interesting talent as the door was opened in less than fifteen seconds with an audible click. He stepped inside and motioned Clark to follow.

"Shut the door behind you," he instructed as he began examining the room closely.

Clark obeyed without question, hoping to avoid getting arrested in a foreign land if all possible. "What do you think we'll find?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Bruce explained as he studied Eduardo Santiago's modest home. The apartment was small with a kitchenette attached to the lounge room and a corridor running to what he assumed to be the bathroom and the master bedroom. "The more and more I learn about these abductions, the less this looks like its about money. Unfortunately, I can't seem to grasp why these specific victims were taken. Other than the fact that they were tourists and rich, there's no other connection."

"I know what you mean," Clark agreed, examining the place with his enhanced vision, hoping to find something of use. "I can understand them taking Lana. Lex would pay them anything to get them back but Chloe and Lois, they don't have that kind of money."

"Well Lana and Lois were taken together," Bruce remarked, rifling through the drawers of the bureau in the living room. "That could have been opportunity. Take both of them because they were together."

"And Chloe would have been grabbed if she was asking the same questions we were at the hotel."

"Right," the older man agreed before heading off towards the bedroom. Conducting the same search through the drawers and taking note that Eduardo's bed was made, it appeared the man hadn't been home for at least a day. Although there were all the expected personal items one would find in someone's apartment, Bruce found little that was of any help until he pulled open the last drawer. In it was a small desk calendar with the days of the current month circled.

Eighteen days circled in red.

Today's date was day fourteen.

Eighteen. It swirled around in his head and Bruce made swift leaps with that scant information. The first abduction took place shortly before the first date circled. After that, there was a steady abduction almost every two days. Tanya would have been number fourteen, Lana and Lois; fifteen and sixteen, with Chloe making seventeen. There was still one more left…wait, Bruce realised with a start. Lana was pregnant. That was eighteen and these days….oh hell.

"Clark," Bruce hurried out of the room, looking grim. "We've got to find them, tonight."

"What? Why?" Clark looked up from the desk drawer he was searching.

"I'm not exactly sure on the details," Bruce spoke quickly, forcing himself to remain calm because suddenly the urgency of their situation had escalated through the roof. "However, the Aztecs held a special significance for the number eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Clark stared. "But there's only been…."

"Lana's pregnant," Bruce pointed out. "That makes eighteen."

"So everyone's been kidnapped because of some ritual?" It was so far fetched it was hard to believe but somehow, Clark could see Bruce believed it and Bruce was not someone who believed things on a whim. This much Clark had learned about the man.

"I think so and if I know Aztec rituals, they almost always involve human sacrifice."

"You're shitting me right?" Clark exclaimed, starting to share Bruce's sense of panic. "What do we do? How do we get to them?"

Suddenly, the door knob twisted and Bruce was next to the light switch so quickly and quietly that Clark could have been forgiven for believing he possessed some form of super speed. Clark played along when Bruce gestured for him to be quiet, mostly because the Kryptonian was curious as to what the billionaire could do. As it was, Clark used his enhanced vision to spy through the door and could see three men gathering outside. All three were locals and did not appear at all friendly. Furthermore, Clark saw they were carrying guns but had no way to warn Bruce without giving away his secret. He wondered if one of them was Eduardo Santiago.

The door creaked open and Bruce made no move until all three entered to find Clark standing before them. The man had barely time to react to this when suddenly the room was bathed in darkness when Bruce killed the lights abruptly. Holding back long enough to see what Bruce had intended, Clark found himself gaping in astonishment as Bruce Wayne went into action. Through the dark, Clark had a perfect view of everything Bruce was doing, unlike the three men who had entered the room.

Feeling as if he was watching highlights from the Matrix, Clark was rather amazed to see the billionaire attack and disarm each man with a series of well practised move that allowed not one of them to get out a shot before they were lying on the ground, near unconscious. Bruce's strikes were precise and entirely disabling. He didn't go for the kill which would have been easy to do considering how fast he moved but instead rendered his opponents helpless and very much alive.

When Bruce switched on the lights again, all three were on the floor, dazed and bleeding. Clark who had seen Oliver in action wasn't certain that the Green Arrow could match Bruce Wayne for sheer speed. Was Bruce a meteor freak or was he really  _that_  good?

"Help me with their guns," Bruce ordered promptly reaching down to pick up the hardware, his face showing his dislike at having to handle steel.

Clark notice the grimace on the man's face but had more pertinent questions for the moment other than Bruce's reaction to their weapons. "How did you do that?" Clark asked.

Even though he had seen everything, it was necessary to play the charade to maintain his secret. However, in truth, he was curious to know what else Bruce was capable of.

"What?" Bruce said innocently, discarding the guns on the grubby sofa.

"Take out all these guys in the dark," Clark retorted with a hint of exasperation.

"All those night clubs, I've learned to see through strobe lights and mirror balls." Bruce threw Clark a smirk.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Clark gave him a look.

"Quid pro quo Mr Kent," Bruce retorted, doing his best Hannibal Lector impression. "We need to tie them up," he remarked glancing at his watch. "We'll leave them here for Lex."

"Lex?" The Kansas farm boy's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Bruce nodded going to the kitchen and rifling through the cupboards before returning with thick packing tape. "Luther Corp has more influence with the Acapulco government that Wayne Enterprises. If Lex Luthor tells the authorities to lock these guys up, they'll stay locked up and who knows Lex might get them to talk."

"Where are we going?" Clark asked, reluctant to leave anyone in Lex's hands. He knew first hand how ruthless Lex could be.

"I need to get to my computer," Bruce answered, "do some research."

Was there anything this guy  _didn't_  do? Clark was starting to feel ineffectual and he was the one who could bend steel bars and fly. "You got an idea of what we're looking for?" Clark asked as he helped Bruce restrain the men.

As soon as the number eighteen began to have significance, dark possibilities began to form in his head but he wanted to be certain before he expended too much time focusing on it.

"Just a theory," the Gothamite replied when suddenly the door flew open and a fourth man was at the door.

Clark had been so busy with their captives and listening to Bruce that he had barely a second to register someone was there before the door had fully opened. The man standing at the doorway did not give any quarter before pulling the trigger to let loose a murderous hail of bullets at both of them. Without thinking on the consequences, Clark threw himself over Bruce and took the brunt of the deadly barrage.

While continuing to shield Bruce, Clark looked over his shoulder and focussed his heat vision on the now astonished and terrified man who was continuing to fire out of sheer disbelief at what he was seeing. The gun in his hands turned red hot and he let out a scream of pain as the weapon clattered to the floor. Giving him no time to get away, Clark expelled a powerful gust of breath from his lungs and sent their would-be assassin slamming into the wall. The impact rendered him unconscious and the man slumped to the floor in a heap.

Clark straightened up and saw Bruce staring at him. For the first time, that smug, unflappable expression was absent. If nothing else, Clark could take comfort in that at least. Uncertain of what to say since there really was no hiding what he had just done, Clark's thought were scrambling inside his head in a frenzy as he decided to do.

Bruce saw the bullet holes in Clark's jackets and knew he had seen no hallucination. The kid had taken at least a dozen rounds and did not appear to have a scratch, to say nothing of the fact that he had shot frigging laser beams out of his eyes and had one help of a breath.

"Must be pretty handy having bullets bounce off you like that," Bruce said in something a hushed tone. He was trying to regain his composure, retain that mask of cool he had worn for most of their acquaintance. It wasn't easy though after what he had seen.

"Doesn't suck," Clark shrugged, having no other response.

Bruce didn't speak for a moment and Clark feared the worst. He had met two kinds of billionaires. There were the kind like Lex who wanted him dissected and the ones like Oliver, who wanted him to use his powers to save the world. Which was  _Bruce Wayne_?

"I studied for two years with a Tibetan martial arts master who taught me how to use the dark when fighting my opponents." Bruce said after a moment, meeting Clark's eyes.

"Excuse me…?" Clark stared back blankly, not understanding the relevance.

"Quid pro quo, remember?" Bruce reminded.

Clark began to understand. Maybe Bruce Wayne wasn't going to be like Oliver or Lex. Maybe he was going to be something else all together.

And Clark kind of liked that.

* * *

 

Chloe Sullivan had come to the conclusion that she hated caves.

Really.

Walking for the last hour in near pitch black darkness, her only guidance being her own hands guiding her along dirt and slime covered walls, Chloe wondered if journeying deeper into these stygian catacombs was a better alternative than facing those crazy bastards hunting them. It was only a stroke of luck, following her abduction that Chloe had regained consciousness during her abduction and allowed her to be reunited with Lois and Lana. Thanks to being able to catch her abductor by surprise, Chloe had given Lois the opening she needed to escape so that she could free the others.

Following their escape, they had opted to head away from the main vein of tunnels, since their abductors undoubtedly had the run of that part of the cave system. Heading into the bowels of the earth, they had reached a fork and taken the less hospital of the two tunnels, the one with all the cobwebs and insects skittering across the uneven walls. As repulsed as they were by their situation, they were able to take comfort in the fact that the voices of the kidnappers were distant and vague. However, they had no illusions that they were safe.

At the moment, they were simply free.

"Is it smart to keep going down this tunnel?" Lana Lang asked, her voice strained as she tried to maintain her poise. Despite her best efforts not to let her pregnancy hold up her friends, she couldn't help but worry about the baby inside her. "We have no idea if this is a way out."

"We can't go back the other way," Tanya retorted. "Staying one step of those men is the only chance we have." The lady reminded.

"I know," Lana conceded the point there but this situation was not proving to be any safer, "but we have no idea if we're not going deeper into the ground. We may find we might have to turn back around."

"Look," Lois took a deep breath, trying to think of something to say when the thought struck her and though it was a slim point in their favour, it was better than nothing. Like Chloe, Lana and Mrs. Fox, the dank air and the foul stench were fraying at the edges of her composure as well and she knew how crippling demoralization could be. Living with the General thought her that, if nothing else. "The air might smell like crap but it's not getting any thinner," she reminded. "This means that there's a fresh supply coming from somewhere. I'm sure if we keep walking, we'll find a way out. We just have to keep going."

"Lois is right," Chloe added, wiping an arm over her sweat stained brow. "We've got to go. From what you've told me, these guys play for keeps. Personally I rather be wandering around down here lost then being served up for whatever psycho plans they have in mind."

Lois couldn't see Chloe in the dark but she threw her cousin's voice a smile of appreciation. "Besides, it won't take them long to figure out we didn't go the other way and then they're going to be coming this way with torches and guns. I rather we be out of here before that happens."

"Good point," Lana agreed. "I'm sorry Lois," she apologized, feeling a little guilty for bringing their already tenuous morale into further depths. "It's just getting to me."

"It's alright dear," Tanya replied kindly. "I think the last few days has been enough to try anyone's nerves but we can be confident that the people we care about are searching for us. If we can stay ahead of those men, they might yet find us."

"Absolutely," Chloe said enthusiastically. "Look Clark's on the case, he'll be here."

"Yeah," Lois added, thinking of Smallville and how much she missed him. Even though it had been fun to get away, she had missed him more than she thought possible and right now, Lois would do just about anything to see Clark Kent again. "Smallville always comes through."

"And if Bruce is already in Acapulco, he'll find us." Tanya spoke confidently.

"I hope so," Chloe replied, wanting very much to see him again as well. Had it only been this morning, they had made love? After everything that had happened today, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"So," Lois opted for a change of subject to take their mind of their situation, "I take it the rest of dinner went well, after we left last night?"

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed. "Is this really the time for this conversation?"

"Would you rather talk about the crazies that are trying to kill us?" Lois retorted bluntly.

"Nicely put," Lana frowned. "Fess up Chloe, I want to think of something else for awhile."

"Okay, okay," Chloe frowned, recognising that her personal life was going to be sacrificed for the sake of morale. "I get your point… yes, it went well."

"You and Bruce, Chloe?" Tanya remarked, well aware of Bruce's reputation where young women were concerned and wondered if she should warn the girl or not.

"We had dinner last night," Chloe volunteered. "It was nice."

She thanked God it was too dark for any of them to see the blush across her cheeks.

"Nice?" Lois knew her cousin all too well to not notice the nuance in her voice that indicated that Chloe was holding something back. Years of all night chat sessions and deep confessions had taught Lois how to tell when Chloe wasn't being completely honest. "Come on, there's more to it than that, right? Wait a minute," a light bulb went off in her head. "Didn't you say you started searching for us this morning?"

Chloe groaned inwardly.

"Chloe, you  _hussy,_ " Lana teased, ignoring the absurdity of the situation that allowed them to joke while they were in such desperate circumstances. "Were you out all night?"

"Hey do I point out your indiscretions when you two do them?" Chloe grumbled, feeling some what persecuted. It was a terrible thing when she was wishing for them to be found by the bad guys rather than have this conversation.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Lois retorted smugly. "So suffer."

"Okay, okay," the blonde confessed. "I spent the night with him, with Bruce Wayne. What can I say? The guy's pretty charming."

"That is definitely true," Tanya remarked, trying not to laugh. "Bruce is that and more."

"So…" Lana nudged. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"You know…?"

"Oh we are not having this conversation…" Chloe started to protest when suddenly Lois spoke up over Lana and Tanya's laughter.

"Quiet!" Lois barked. "Listen."

All four fell silent immediately and it was perhaps a second or two later that the sound of trickling water could be heard.

"I hear that!" Lana said excitedly. "Is that up ahead?"

"Yeah," Lois nodded, feeling her way ahead. "I think so."

Perhaps there was a way out of this hell after all.


	11. The Stuff of Legend

 

 

"We need to get him in the car," Bruce said staring down at the unconscious man lying in a heap against the wall of the hallway outside the apartment.

"We're taking him with us?" Clark exclaimed, still trying to come to grips with the fact that he had just exposed his secret to someone he barely knew.

"That's right," Bruce nodded getting to his feet and dusting himself off, "Clark Kent, meet Eduardo Santiago, recently unemployed waiter and part-time kidnapper."

"That's him?" Clark blurted out, throwing a sharp look at the man who had abducted three of the most important people in his life. He was out the door in a flash, picking up Santiago in one hand.

Bruce raised a brow. "Enhanced strength as well?"

Clark stared at him flustered. "Uh yeah," he nodded, somewhat embarrassed.

"How can you stand it?" Bruce shrugged thinking how much of a nuisance it would be to be super human. He knew of meta-humans of course. They had been turning up more and more of late. Many scientists theorized that it had to do with the spate of meteor showers the planet had endured over the seventeen years. "It would just get in my way."

Now there was a response Clark hadn't expected. Usually people tended to react to his abilities with envy where else Bruce considered them some kind of a handicap.

"Toss me the keys," he said to Bruce. "I can get him to your car without anyone seeing us."

Now it was Bruce's turn to stare.

"Alright," He said reaching into his pant's pocket and fishing out his car keys. He tossed them at Clark who caught them with one hand while holding Santiago securely with the other. "Lock him up in the trunk and get in the car. Those gunshots would have attracted someone's attention. We don't want to be here when the police arrive."

"Gotcha," Clark nodded and took off with a blink of an eye. A mini tornado in the hallway as he departed, leaving a few bits of litter fluttering around the hallway as Bruce stepped out of the apartment and shut the door behind him.

As Bruce made his way out of the building, he wondered what kind of human he was dealing with. He knew that Lex Luthor's reason to stay in Smallville had a great deal to do with the meta humans he had been researching of late. Was Clark Kent one of these? His conversations with Clark indicated that the young man was no fan of Lex. So it was more than likely that Lex had no idea that his fiancée' former boyfriend was one of the subjects he had been studying of late.

As always, Fate had an ironic sense of humor.

Clark was already in the car waiting, when he saw Bruce emerge from the building. He watched Bruce Wayne approach and wondered if he was being foolish for exposing so much of his powers to this stranger. Yet Bruce had reacted in such an unexpected way, Clark was somewhat thrown off balance. Clark could tell he was surprised; almost shocked by how Clark had managed to save his life but following that was this almost indifferent acceptance of everything he was seeing. People tended to have definitive reactions when they saw him use his powers for the first time but it washed off Bruce like water on a duck's back.

Clark didn't know whether or not he should be pleased or insulted.

"We better get moving," Clark suggested when Bruce got into the car. "I can hear sirens."

Bruce shot him a look and then added. "Now you're just showing off."

Clark actually chuckled at that, "you're not what I expected." He confessed.

Bruce threw him a small smile and started the car. "Why? Because I have no desire to dissect you or something."

Clark stiffened at that. Talk like that, even after all these years, made him uncomfortable. "Something like that."

"Well you're from Smallville," Bruce started to say as the engines of the Masserati came alive. "There's been rumors for some time now that as a result of the meteor showers that took place there; there has been the emergence of humans displaying unusual 'abilities'. I'm guessing you're one of those?"

That sounded good enough for Clark right now. "Yes."

"So what, you have enhanced sensory abilities, strength, that sort of thing?" Bruce asked as he drove them away from Santiago's building. In the distance, he could hear the low whine of police sirens finally.

"Something like that…" Clark nodded.

"Alright," Bruce looked at him. "Let's have an understanding here. I don't care if you have powers. Personally it sounds like pretty inconvenient. When a man takes his mortality for granted, he gets sloppy. No offense. I can't afford to be sloppy so I prefer to rely on what I was born with. However, in exchange for keeping your secret, I would rather you keep to yourself my extracurricular hobbies. The world sees Bruce Wayne as an airhead billionaire playboy. I would prefer it to remain that way."

"Why?" Clark had to ask, out of sheer curiosity.

"Because," Bruce started to say and then paused.

The black car meandered through the darkened streets of Tierra Coronada, putting the apartment building further and further behind them. It seemed that Bruce was trying to decide whether or not to trust him, Clark ventured to guess.

"I have a mission," Bruce's voice was soft, haunted almost. "I think I've been getting ready for it my whole life and it's almost time to begin."

There was something in his eyes that made Clark shudder, something the Kryptonian almost understood and at the same time, could not imagine. What in God's name had happened to this human to mark him so deeply, to make Clark's brooding moods for Lana seem trite in comparison?

"Begin what?" Bruce was possibly one of the sharpest minds he had ever encountered, to say nothing of the fact that he was a trained investigator, an expert in hand to hand combat and god only knew what else. He had made himself this way, by choice it appeared. What mission could possibly warrant that much discipline, especially when someone who had the power to be anything damn thing he wanted.

"Gotham City isn't like most cities, Clark, not in the way that Metropolis or Star City is." He said in a low, almost brittle voice. He was someone else at that moment, someone Bruce could feel but hadn't quite assumed yes. "The police are corrupt, the gangs rule the streets. Decent people are afraid to leave their homes and have no one where else to go. In Gotham, crime isn't just a state of affairs, it's a sickness."

"You want to save the world," Clark declared. Just like Oliver.

"Not interested in the world Clark," Bruce said with a little smirk, "the rest of the world isn't like Gotham. Gotham's where I'm needed."

"I can understand that," Clark sighed.  _God could he understand._ His Kryptonian heritage meant that his destiny was already decided for him.

Neither spoke for a bit, content to ruminate on the revelations made. In exposing his powers to Bruce, Bruce had made good on quid pro quo. This made the ground between them even somehow. Clark was grateful for it.

"So where are we headed?" Clark asked.

"Just far enough away so we can talk to him," Bruce answered, glad to get back to business now that they had reached an accord. "Listen, I need to know what you can do."

"Excuse me?" Clark blurted out in surprise.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time. If what I suspect is right, we're going to have one shot at getting this guy to lead us to the girls. Therefore I need to know what resources is available to us if we're going to come up with a plan. So what else can you do? If we're going to be friends, we're going to have to learn to trust each other."

"Who says we're going to be friends," Clark returned.

"Oh we're going to be friends," Bruce said smugly with a faith he didn't understand but believed in. "Our friendship is going to be the stuff of legends."

The Kryptonian stared at the Gothamite skeptically, wondering if it bode well that it was Lex who had last used such a phrase on him. It hadn't ended well at all. "I've heard  _that_  before," Clark frowned.

"This time it's true," Bruce grinned. "Come on, Clark, we don't have a lot of time."

He had to be crazy trusting this guy. Clark thought to himself but something in him told him that this was the right thing to do, that he could trust Bruce. "If you turn out to be some meteor freak villain, my mom is going to kill me."

"Not to mention Lois," Bruce retorted.

"Very funny," Clark grumbled and then finally confessed, "Okay," he said reluctantly, "I can see through things and over long distances. I hear pretty good and the last time I sneezed; I tore the door of the barn and sent it half way across the county. I'm strong and I can move pretty fast. I can also fly."

"Fly?" Bruce allowed his cool demeanor to lower enough to exclaim, 'You're kidding."

"No seriously, you wanted to know how I got here, I flew and I'm also bullet proof."

"I got  _that_  part," the other man said absorbing what Clark had revealed. Bruce wondered if Clark had even begun to grasp that he might well be the most powerful being on the planet. Something to ponder later, Bruce decided. Right now, Clark's laundry list of abilities meant that he had a plan to find Chloe and the girls.

A good one.

He didn't speak for a few minutes, ironing out he details in his head. Inside the mind of the one the world would some day call the greatest detective in the world, Bruce Wayne was putting pieces together and when he was done, he looked at Clark.

"Alright, first things first, before he wakes up," Bruce reached into the back seat of the Masserati and produced a laptop bag. Unzipping it, he revealed a state of the art laptop computer.

"No wonder you and Chloe get alone so well," Clark couldn't help but tease as he saw Bruce rest the laptop on the arm rest between their seats and flip open the device to started pounding against the keys a short time later.

Bruce threw Clark a sidelong glance before facing the screen again. The light from the screen illuminated the inside of the car and Bruce didn't' speak for a few minutes, stabbing at Clark's patience with each second that clicked by while the billionaire continued to type.

"What is it you're looking for?" Clark asked unable to keep quiet any longer.

Bruce did not answer at first. He straightened up in the car seat and leaning back to consider what he had learned. "Answers," he said with a decidedly grim look on his face that made Clark even more anxious to learn what he had discovered.

"What answers?" Clark was almost afraid to ask.

"The number eighteen," Bruce said finally, raising his eyes to Clark. "I knew I'd come across it before. During Aztec times, they believed that their sun god Huitzilopochtli was in constant struggle with the darkness. In order to maintain the battle and keep the world from falling into shadow, Huitzilopochtli needed to be nourished so that the sun would continue to exist in cycles of 52 years. Therefore, once every 52 years, the Aztecs needed to perform what they called the Festival of the Binding Year. The festival takes place over 18 days where Huitzilopochtli would need to be nourished so that he could resume the fight for another cycle."

"Don't' tell me…" Clark's stared to say, his throat suddenly becoming very dry.

"According to modern scholars, this is the  _first_  year of the new cycle."

"Wait…" Clark tried to catch up. "If the cycle has already started, then why are they still trying to complete the ritual if that  _is_  what they're doing?"

"That I'm not sure about," Bruce admitted. "However, if I had to venture a guess, this has been a very turbulent year as far as natural disasters are concerned. In less than 12 months we've had Dark Thursday and Ash Wednesday. Since this hasn't happened before, I'm guessing that someone came up with the idea that because Huitzilopochtli wasn't being appeased, we're experiencing all this chaos."

Oh this was not happening.

This really was not happening.

Clark's expression turned ashen and even if Bruce did not know the younger man that long, he was a student of behavior and Clark Kent was presently having the equivalent of a meltdown. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Clark stammered and then realized this was too big and terrible to contain. Besides Bruce said they were going to be friends and the last time Clark hadn't trusted someone who said those words to him, it had ended with Lex being lost to a path of darkness no one could save him from. "Wait...Dark Thursday and Ash Wednesday, they aren't natural disasters. They were created… this is my fault."

Bruce seriously doubted that and he would like to hear Clark's thoughts on why he believed this but right now, they had more important things to deal with.

"Tell me about it later," Bruce said abruptly. "We got more important things to deal with now. Nourishment means sacrifice and I think we might be already too late the first fourteen."

"Christ," Clark uttered a soft gasp of horror but composed himself. Bruce was right. There were still four people to save and the assignment of blame could come later. Lois, Chloe, Lana and Bruce's friend Tanya, needed them to think straight. "Alright, what do we do?"

"Its time," Bruce looked over his shoulder in the direction of his car's trunk, "that I have a talk to  _Mr. Santiago._ "

* * *

 

Water.

The sound of it was becoming louder and louder in the cavern.

Hearing it filled them all with hope. If there was water, there could be a stream or something and water could erode away rock. Unfortunately, it was still dark and difficult to see and as the four women made their clumsy journey towards it, Lois prayed that this wasn't a false hope. Fortunately, they were soon rewarded by a fresh breeze of air coming through the passage.

"Oh my God," Chloe said with a grateful sigh. "I didn't know how good that could feel." The blonde reporter relished every wisp of fresh air against her skin.

"There's some kind of current," Lois said listening closely, drawing on every iota of survival training that the general had every made her learn. She listened closely, trying to gauge their situation even though it was frightfully dark and their vision was limited to little more than vague shapes. "The water is moving fast."

"That's good right?" Lana spoke up, "that means it's not what's left of a marsh or some dried out waterway." Suddenly she wished she had paid a little more attention in geography class.

"I think so," Lois replied, having the same thought herself.

"The air is cooler as well," Tanya pointed out.

It was true, Lois noted as they continued through the passage and she could feel moisture in the air, heavy and cool against her skin. The sound of rushing water was closer now and Lois hastened her pace, determined to lead her friends out of this hellish place. Inwardly, she swore she was going nowhere near a cave after this. If Clark wanted her to take a trip to the fortress, he was just going to have to fly her there.

"Lois," Chloe warned hearing her cousins footsteps grow a little more distant as Lois hurried up ahead. "Slow down will ya?"

"I'm fine," Lois assured her, "I'm within shouting distance."

"Lois," Lana spoke up, ever the voice of reason. "Come on, you told us no stragglers remember? These are awfully dark caves to get separated in."

"I'm okay," Lois repeated herself, hearing the running water close by. It was just around here somewhere. "I'm almost the…!"

Lois let out a short, surprised scream as suddenly, there was no longer any ground beneath her and she splashed head first into rushing water. The dark waters enveloped her immediately and the powerful current whisked her away from the stone ledge she had come across before Lois had a chance to reach out and grab it.

"CHLOEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lois uttered a scream in the brief second she managed to break the surface before the currents dragged her under again and she was swept away.

"LOIS!" Chloe screamed back and ran after her cousin, heart pounding with terror until she rushed off the same ledge that Lois had fallen and disappeared beneath the cold water.

Lana Lang heard the second splash of water and immediately halted, "Mrs. Fox wait!" She ordered and thought quickly. "Drop to your hands and knees." The future Mrs. Luthor ordered. "If we keep going we're going to end up the same way."

The girl made sense; Tanya decided and obeyed, lowering gingerly onto her fours. "Alright dear," she answered. "I'm doing it," she swallowed thickly, listening for Chloe and Lois in the distance and feeling even more frightened when she could only hear frantic splashing and gurgling of water. "I'm right behind you."

Lana nodded quickly and crawled forward quickly but also carefully, determined not to make the same mistake by rushing in too quickly. Very soon however, her fingers felt the rough edge where their passage walkway had come to an end. In the near pitch black darkness, she could see the slight shimmer of water before her. Reaching in, she immediately felt the current tugging at her hand. If Chloe and Lois went over, then it was likely they were swept well away from here by now. This was more or less confirmed by the faint voices she could hear being borne further and further away.

"Mrs. Fox," Lana swallowed thickly, making a decision. "How good a swimmer are you?"

In the dark, she heard the woman's breath catch before an answer came a few second later. "I can manage."

"If we can keep our head above water and go with the current," Lana suggested nervously, "we may be able to catch up with them. We can still hear them so there must be pockets of air."

"It's risky," Tanya offered.

"No riskier than staying put," Lana looked back at the woman, wishing she could see Tanya's face "It could be our only shot of getting out of here."

"Then we should take it," the older woman agreed finally.

"I'll go first," Lana said crawling over the edge gingerly.

She hung to the ledge for as long as she could, even if the current was strong. Lana had always been a strong swimmer and knew how to keep her head above water. Furthermore, unlike Lois, she wasn't caught by surprised and could use the current to help with her buoyancy before she was swept too much out of control. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and started to swim, giving herself to the currents and hopefully, freedom as well.


	12. Leads

Eduardo Santiago woke up.

The wind rushed at his hair.

For a moment, it did not register on him where he was. He was still groggy from the blow to the back of the head that had rendered him unconscious when…when…what was if that had happened exactly? He recalled opening fire and a blast of wind(?) that had been flying through the air and against the wall. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious but there was an odd taste in his mouth, ironically, an experience shared by scores of his victims, making him believe he had been drugged with something made his return to coherence all the more difficult.

There was something else as well, a rush of blood to his head that made him slightly nauseas and his ankles were hurting. Eduardo's eyes fluttered open uncertainly as the wind kissed his cheeks in its journey past him and suddenly, awareness brought to mind the awful realization of where he was. With a start, he started to struggle and shout for help but none was forthcoming and with each struggle to move, he jerked about as desperately as a fish on a hook.

"It's good to see you are awake Eduardo," a voice, maddeningly calm in the face of his blind panic, spoke to him. It was a low voice, shrouded in all kinds of shadow, like brittle glass, it scraped his ears and made his shudder.

Eyes wide, Eduardo looked at the stranger in the dark he could not see, save what the full moon were allowed. The man was white, dressed in black, was standing on the ledge of a building. Next to him was one of the metal struts resident of the building had attached aerial devices and other receiving equipment for whatever electronics they wanted to network. However, attached to this strut was not an antenna but a pulley for rope and the rope was tied around Eduardo's own ankle, as he was suspended over the ledge, from what appeared to be ten floors up.

"What do you want!" Eduardo demanded, frightened as he saw the concrete below him and the city around him. "Let me down!"

"I'll let you down," the man said, " _after_  you answer a few questions for me."

"Fuck you man! Let me down now!"

"Such language," the stranger returned without any appearance of annoyance. "What would Huitzilopochtli say?"

Eduardo froze and looked at the man sharply. He strained to see the face but it was not meant to be. The man knew how to hide in the shadows, how to take advantage of the dark.

"You know nothing of Huitzilopochtli!" Eduardo said defiantly, beginning to guess why he was here.

"I know that this is the first year of fifty two. The ceremony of binding should have taken place last year but it has not and because it has not, there has been much chaos. Dark Thursdays, Ash Wednesday, natural disasters that cannot be explained, even by science. Huitzilopochtli is hungry isn't he? He has not been fed and he cannot fight the darkness unless he feeds."

Eduardo was not sure what to do because the man's insight into Eduardo's purpose was remarkably accurate. "The world is going to be destroyed if we do not offer the proper sacrifices."

Like all religious men, even the misguided ones, the urge to spread the faith was almost overwhelming and Eduardo, even in his present unfortunate circumstances were as prone to this behavior as any other.

"Why foreigners?" His interrogator asked. "Its not about wealth is it? Its about those that matter least to you."

"And why not?" Eduardo snorted gleefully. "They have money and power. They come to our lands like it is their private playground. What are we to them but their waiters, their valets or their dishwashers? In OUR country, they treat us as if we were put on this Earth for their amusement!"

"Better to sacrifice others than your own people," the stranger nodded in understanding. "Where are they?"

"Dead!" Eduardo hissed, wanting to make this puta realize that it was already too late. If he had loved ones who were taken as sacrifices, it was too late! "You can threaten me all you like but you won't like the answers I give!"

"Probably not," the man said and reached for the pulley.

Eduardo had just enough time to register the handle being released before he was plunging to the ground. Concrete rushed up to greet him as he screamed all the way down, seeing windows as he fell, seeing the ground waiting for him to die. His throat was hoarse from the blind terror of his scream and he clamped his eyes shut, waiting for death.

But it did not come.

Instead there was a sudden jerk that forced his eyes open and Eduardo saw the dirty granite behind him. Suspended like a marionette, he was shaking with fright when he realized he had paused inches from death. Before he had a chance to register this, he was swept up again, dragged by his ankles into the air before finding himself at the same place again, dangling.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Eduardo screamed in fury and fear, "whoever you want is already dead!"

"Not all of them are dead," the stranger said without emotion and produced something that gleamed in the night. It was black, sharp and shaped almost like a….a bat? He placed the object against the rope and cut just enough so that on strand of rope was severed, sticking out untidily from the rest of the weave. "The festival of the binding takes place over eighteen days. You have eighteen victims but this night, this is only day fourteen, so I'm going to ask you again, where are they?"

"Where you will never….!"

He was falling again and the lack of warning made him unprepared for how violently he would react. The fear clenched at his stomach and he felt his bowels loosen. Acrid odours filled his ears as it felt warm fluid dribbling down his belly.

And once again, he came to a halt before he could splatter against the ground.

Almost unhinged with fear, he was brought to the top again and saw the ritual continue, each time with his assailant cutting just another piece of rope in warning.

He had to be strong! He could not tell the stranger what he wished to know! Huitzilopochtli needed to be fed! Their way of life depended on his ability to prevail! This demon would not force the truth from him! Even if he was to die!

"I'm running out of patience," the man said coldly as Eduardo had been reduced to loud sobs, his fear so thick he could barely make coherent speech. "Where are they?"

"GO TO THE HELL!"

"You first," the man answered in that same, cold voice, a voice that sounded like judgment given tangible, human form.

Eduardo screamed, certain that this was the moment where he would not pause but reach all the way to the bottom. His cry tore through the night and death was almost welcomed if it meant an end to this torture. However it appeared that Huitzilopochtli was watching over him because he jerked to a stop suddenly a few inches above the ground and then, then he landed. Rope fell around him and for a second, Eduardo thought that that his mind had gone and he was already dead.

He did not think that the afterlife would smell of piss in his clothes and as he looked up, saw his attacker disappearing off the ledge quickly. He was coming! Eduardo thought and quickly scrambled for the ropes around his ankle. Freeing his feet quickly, the servant of Huitzilopochtli realized that the rope had finally snapped after its abuse from the rapid descent and the minimal cutting. Whatever, the reason, he did not care, he was free and he had to get away before the demon from above found a way to take the truth from him. Scrambling to his feet and still somewhat shaky, Eduardo started running.

"Were you really going to let him fall?" Clark asked when Bruce finally joined him in the alley where Eduardo had landed. With his enhanced vision, Clark was having little trouble tracking Eduardo's escape. He could see the man on a main street now, trying to hail a taxi, probably back to his apartment to get his car or better yet, straight to Lois and the others.

"Don't be silly," Bruce said with a smile, closing the back door to the building behind him. "I knew you were down here in case anything went wrong. Besides, I estimated just how much of the weave I could cut before it gave way finally. Have you got him?"

"Oh yeah," Clark remarked with a smirk, watching Eduardo with his x-ray vision. "I got him. He's just got a cab to pull up. I need to go or we might lose him."

"Right," Bruce nodded without argument and handed Clark a small, electronic device the size and shape of a cufflink.

"What's this?" Clark asked staring at it in his palm. "A bug?"

"Something like that," Bruce returned. "It's so I can follow you in the car. I follow you, you follow him, and hopefully we'll find Chloe and the others."

"Okay," Clark nodded, seeing the sense in that. "I hope its got range," he remarked putting it in the top pocket of his shirt. "I move pretty fast."

"Stop showing of and get going," Bruce retorted with a little smile. "I'm right behind you."

Clark threw him a returning smile and rushed off so fast that to Bruce it looked like he simply vanished.

As someone who was more than accustomed to pulling the same stunt on others, Bruce appreciated the irony.

* * *

 

The water rushed all around her and Chloe didn't know what was worse, the fact that the current was so strong or that she could barely tell where she was heading. Were they heading into some deeper, darker place in the mountain, where escape would be impossible or were they going to keep traveling this underground river until there was nowhere left to go and they all suffocated? Chloe tried to gain some footing but all she managed was to bump her head against the low lying ceiling. If it were not for a scant gap of space between the water and the roof of the passage, they would be dead by now.

"LOIS!" She tried to call but each attempt only filled her mouth with more water and finally Chloe gave up trying all together.

"CHLOE!" She heard through the rush of frothing water and felt her heart surge with relief when she recognized her name.

"LANA!" Chloe called back. "Where…." She spat more water, "where are you?" She managed to say before going under again.

"Right….behind…you…" Lana answered in stutters.

Lois Lane could hear the others behind her but she had long given up trying to communicate because she was swimming with the current, instead of fighting it. She wanted to know where this nightmare would end because despite how disorientated she had been, Lois was quickly getting her bearings. Wherever, they were going, it was still allowing fresh air to reach them, which told Lois that there was an exit at the end of all this.

She surfaced just long enough to grab a lung full of air before going under again, finding it easier to move when you weren't fighting the current. A strong swimmer, something which had nothing to do with dating a guy whose code name was apparently Aquaman (so lame), Lois kept her ears tuned for Chloe and the others, feeling relief when she heard them speak. She knew she ought to signal her own well being but that didn't seem as important as getting to the end of this passage.

Suddenly, she noticed something upon surfacing again. A draft. There was a draft blowing through the tunnel and even better than that, the echoes of the voices was starting to diminish as if they were nearing the end. Her limbs were tired but Lois forced herself onward, the make up of her being refusing to let her quit until she had the outcome she desired or in this case, desperately needed.

And then it appeared.

As if the heavens itself had opened up. Lois Lane looked up and saw stars. She saw the night sky and never thought that dark canvas of velvet, sprinkled with diamond dust could look more beautiful. Even though she wanted to shout triumph for everyone to hear, she afforded herself a little smile. They were free of the cave but not out of danger. Somehow, they had to get to safety or find some way to tell Clark where they were. However, first things first.

Where were they?

The current did not abate but at least they were outside at last, Chloe thought when she saw the same thing that Lois did. Pushing her head above water, Chloe craned her neck to see her cousin actually swimming with the current.

Show off, Chloe thought with a smile of relief before looking to see if Lana and Tara was behind her. It was difficult to make anything out as it was still rather dark but at least Chloe could make out trees in the distance and what appeared to be embankment. She saw Lana doing the same thing as Lois, swimming but mostly keeping her head above water so she could keep sight of her friends. Good, as long as they all kept each other in the line of sight, they wouldn't lose each other.

Lois continued to swim ahead, wishing for the current to carry them as far away as possible from the kidnappers. Undoubtedly, they would be searching for the four escapees and considering what had happened to the other captives, Lois didn't plan on getting caught again. The current was not making it terribly easy for her to reach the shore anyway and Lois looked ahead, straining to see under the moonlight, anything that would give her a clue as to where they were headed.

The rush of water and the lack of light did not allow her to see what was coming until it was almost too late and when Lois did see, her eyes opened wide. She turned around and tried to scream a warning to the others.

"GET TO THE SHORE!" Lois screamed on top of her lungs. "NOW!"

"What?" Chloe looked ahead at Lois. "What? WHY?"

"JUST DO IT!" Lois Lane shouted and then closed her eyes as she went over the edge of the waterfall and fell herself plunging downwards.

"Oh my God! LOIS!" Chloe cried out as she saw her cousin go over the edge. "Lana, get to the shore! Get to the shore now!" She warned the women behind her and tried to make it herself. The current was powerful and it was unrelenting in its desire to let her go. Struggle as she might, Chloe couldn't keep herself from making it to the embankment and like Lois disappeared over the edge.

"Oh God!" Lana Lang exclaimed as she forced herself to the muddy shore. She had more time to make the effort and the additional time was exactly what was needed to make her way slowly to the embankment. Crawling out of the water, with her hand and knees deep in mud, she saw Tara emerge a few minute later, just as exhausted. Both women wanted nothing more than to collapse against the mud and sleep but couldn't.

"We have to find Chloe and Lois," Lana said panting, exhausted as she looked at Tara a few feet away through mangroves and other reeds. She heard a frog croaking somewhere and in the corner of her eye, she could see things scrambling about. "We have to get to the bottom of that waterfall."

Tara nodded weakly, "yes, yes," the older woman agreed but didn't move.

Lana did not rouse her for a few minutes, aware that Tara's age wasn't making this any easier. For her part, Lana was just grateful she had managed to reach the shore. She had no idea how the baby would have been affected by such a fall but she knew she had no desire to find out. After those minutes had passed, Lana pushed herself up to her feet and turned to Tara. "We've got to keep moving. We have to find Lois and Chloe if we can or get help."

"Alright," Tara answered, shaking her weary head and standing up. "Which way should we go?"

Lana looked at the waterfall and the brush before it. "The only way we can, we follow the waterfall."

* * *

 

Following Eduardo as Bruce had instructed, Clark tailed the man all the way back to his apartment keeping a discreet distance behind to remain out of sight. Keeping in contact with Bruce through his cell phone, Clark waited outside the risked waiting outside the buildings main entrance to keep watch while the billionaire had parked in a similarly concealed location nearby. Bruce was certain Eduardo, fearing that capture was eminent, would take the sensible course of leaving while he still could. With eighteen victims already captured, there was no longer any reason for the man to maintain his cover as waiter at the hotel.

Bruce's assertion was confirmed when Clark spied Eduardo packing up his belongings after the man had showered and gotten into fresh clothes. Watching him through the walls of the building, Clark saw Eduardo pick up the phone and was all set to focus his hearing to listen in on that conversation when suddenly; he saw something that made forget all about Eduardo for the moment.

"We've got problems," Clark said calling Bruce up as he hurried towards the lobby.

"Lex has arrived?"

Clark paused, gave the cell a glare before retorting. "Did you  _know_  he would show up?"

"I assumed he would," Bruce returned smoothly. "You might want to stop talking to me and go stop him." The playboy declared offered helpfully.

"Right," Clark grumbled, having no idea how he was going to explain himself to Lex before arriving at the firm conclusion he really didn't give a rat's ass whether or not Lex believed him. Eduardo Santiago was their only lead to the girls and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. No doubt Lex had questioned the hotel concierge who had undoubtedly told Lex about Santiago.

Lex emerged from his car with two men in attendance. Bodyguards or worse, Clark came to the firm conclusion. The two men did not follow their employer into the building and Clark supposed he ought to be grateful for that as he hurried forward.

"Lex!" Clark called out as he stepped through the doors of the front entrance. Looking up, he could see Santiago through the ceiling, finishing the last of his packing. It wouldn't be long before he was making the elevator ride to the lobby. Clark had to get Lex out of there before that.

Lex Luthor had spent the better part of the day traveling across country to arrive in Acapulco after receiving Chloe's phone call earlier that day. Convinced that he had done the right thing by leaving immediately having heard nothing from the young woman since her call not had he been able to reach her, Lex was somehow unsurprised to find Clark Kent standing behind him.

"Clark," Lex stared at him, "why am I not surprised to see you here?" He asked almost with resignation. It figures that Chloe would call Clark probably before she called him, the billionaire thought with resentment.

"Lex, there's no time to talk, you need to get out of the lobby right now," Clark said brushing over the formalities.

"And why would I do that Clark?" Lex asked suspiciously, "since the only clue to Lana's disappearance seems to be Santiago."

"Because he's not doing it for the money Lex," Clark insisted, thinking that if the man didn't cooperate, he was going to risk using his powers and dragging him out of there. "He's a fanatic. He'd rather die than give them up. The only way we have to find where he's taken them is to follow him and he won't do that if he sees you down here."

Lex's first impulse was to ignore Clark because after all these years, he had become naturally inclined to disbelieve everything that came out of the farm boy's mouth. Being deceived one too many times, tended to have that effect on Lex. However, there was just enough edge in Clark's voice for Lex to believe that he might be sincere and furthermore, if Clark was right, if this guy was a fanatic, then no amount of coercion that Lex could inflict upon him would make him reveal Lana's whereabouts.

For Lana Lang, Lex Luthor was not about to take that chance.

"You better not be screwing with me, Clark." Lex warned as he let out a deep breath.

"You're not my type," Clark growled and started out the building, with Lex following close behind.

This was going to be a _long_ night.


	13. Playing Nice

_"GET TO THE SHORE!" Lois screamed on top of her lungs. "NOW!"_

_"What?" Chloe looked ahead at Lois. "What? WHY?"_

_"JUST DO IT!" Lois Lane shouted and then closed her eyes as she went over the edge of the waterfall and fell herself plunging downwards._

Lois Lane had a secret.

It was a secret she hadn't told anyone. Not Clark,. Not Chloe. Sometimes not even to herself. It was a secret she guarded fiercely, fortified by years of conditioning and discipline that she should always be strong because weakness was easily exploitable. Her father had drilled into her that nothing good ever came of being fragile and Lois Lane had been determined not to break. In the scheme of things, the secret was relatively new and most people would be rather shocked to know she felt such anxiety. For that matter, that she felt any anxiety. So practiced was Lois at hiding her emotions when it suited her that she was able to fool most people into believing that she wasn't affected, that she was incapable of hurting.

Which was of course, was a lie.

Nature had a way of balancing things out. The harder the exterior, the softer the interior it was protecting and for a select few, like Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan, they understood what Lois was about even when she was unable to admit it to herself. Like the secret she had harbored for almost two years now. If either Clark or Chloe knew about it, they would have been surprised and then somewhat embarrassed for not seeing it sooner because all the signs were there. In fact, it would seem almost natural considering what they knew about her.

Lois was afraid of drowning.

It wasn't about dying. No, Lois had no especial fear of death, no more than the next person. What she feared was dying that particular way. Sometimes, she thought that Fate was daring her to solve a riddle by all the near misses she had experienced with that form of death, as if it was daring her to make peace with dying in this manner. The first time it had happened to her, she had been the victim of a meteor-freak who had paralyzed her and then left her in a sewer. Though the nightmares were fewer now, there had been a period where she was waking up every night in a cold sweat, reliving that feeling of utter helplessness.

The next time it had happened, she was mercifully unconscious for it but once again, she had come close to drowning at the bottom of Crater Lake. If it wasn't for AC, she would drowned. Twice she thought, that was enough for one lifetime right? Not according to World according to Lane, because no sooner than she had penned the moniker for the Green Arrow Bandit, some nut job at a security firm was giving her the Chinese Water Torture treatment.

And now, now there was this.

The minute that Lois had seen the waterfall rushing at her, she had come to two conclusions; either this was the moment – the one that had been coming for sometime already or Fate was  _messing_  with her.

Again.

Fear gripped Lois when she felt herself go over the edge and after that, her sense became a jumbled mess of overpowering stimuli. Instinctively closing her eyes to protect them from the powerful rush of water around her, Lois could hear nothing except the thunderous roar of the waterfall in her ears. She almost got sick from the sensation of plunging downward, trying as best she could to get into some kind of crash position so she didn't break any bones upon landing. It was so easy to forget that water as a substance was hard.

Ask any diver who messed up a dive. They'd clue you in real fast.

It was hard to assume any position with the way she had gone over but she managed something and was aided by the broken surface tension beneath the cascade. Fortunately, there was enough depth not to crush her against the bottom as she was driven towards the lake bed by the force of the descending water. Opening her eyes, she saw murky green water around and the silt covered bottom. Survival instinct engaged, Lois began kicking hard, propelling herself through the water to escape the tidal wave of foam above her.

Lungs bursting, Lois continued to kick and swim, freed from the cascade's cradle to reach calmer waters. She broke the surface of the pool, gasping and looked up above to see the stars again. Stealing air like a hungry beggar with food, Lois didn't know how many large breaths she took before she turned started towards the comforting sight of an embankment within reach. Swimming until her feet touched mud, she kept moving until she was crawling through water lettuce and alligator weed to flop exhausted against the ground.

She took a minute, maybe two to rest, not thinking about her situation.

Lois stared at the stars, the ones that looked down on her with indifference even if the sight of them gave her strength. She wondered if it was she that was jaded or them.

"This is some weekend," A voice almost as exhausted as she retorted beside Lois, "Next time, leave me at home."

Lois lifted her and turned to see Chloe crawling up along side of her. The younger woman looked almost as bedraggled and miserable as she before falling against the same earth to look at the stars above.

Lois stared at her cousin a moment and started to laugh. "Glad to see you could keep up Sullivan," Lois smiled as she lay back down.

"Haven't given up yet," Chloe answered just as amused. "I followed you when you snuck us into that R-rated movie remember?"

"Yeah," Lois gave her a look. "Think we should ever tell Clark we went to see a movie called  _Orgazmo_?" Eyes still feasting in the glitter above, Lois didn't look at Chloe as she smiled.

"God no," Chloe grinned. "He might get ideas and start wearing a  _cape_."

Both women burst into simultaneous laughter that last for a good few minutes. Considering what they had so far been through, it was almost surreal against the backdrop of the thick, oppressive jungle that surrounded them on either bank. Finally, their laughter diminished into silence and only the sound of their breathing could be heard amidst the chirping of insects and frogs.

"We've got to keep moving." Lois said somberly.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, sparing thought for Bruce Wayne. She wondered if he was thinking of her. Did he even care that she couldn't make their date? "We do."

Lois was to first to sit up, largely because she was the one who had the survival training. Lifting herself to her feet, she cursed the lack of shoes. In this environment, it was hazardous to be without footwear of any kind.

"Come on Sullivan," she extended her hand towards her cousin. "Let's go find Lana and Mrs. Fox."

* * *

 

"Tell them to go," Clark told Lex as they stepped through the main entrance to Eduardo's Santiago's building and saw Lex's limousine parked in front of the place as clear as day. "Santiago sees this; he's going to go to ground Lex."

"What makes you so sure about this?" Lex Luthor turned to Clark Kent suspiciously, not all that pleased to dismiss his bodyguards in this less than hospital neighborhood of Tierra Coronada.

"I'm not sure of anything," Clark declared, barely able to conceal his disdain for the other man. "But this is the only lead to Lois that we've got and I'm not about to risk losing it because you're afraid to go anywhere without your babysitters."

"Screw you," Lex spat at the remark.

"I told you," Clark retorted, better able to handle Lex's barbs now that he was well and try over Lana. "Not my type. Do it Lex." He insisted with a tone to his voice that he seldom used with anyone.

"Mr. Luthor," Lex's dark suited bodyguard started to protest. "This isn't wise."

"I don't pay you for advice," Lex responded sharply. "Get going. Now. I'll call you as soon as I know anything. Now move!"

Like Clark, Lex wasn't about to risk Lana's life by playing it safe.

"Yes Sir," the bodyguard answered promptly, no sign of annoyance in his voice as he quickly opened the door of the limousine and disappeared inside.

No more than ten seconds later, the car's engines had come alive and the shiny, black vehicle was speeding away out of sight. As soon as it had started to move, Clark turned around to see where Eduardo was at. He was riding the urine soaked elevator down to the lobby. Deciding that he would have to tolerate Lex for now, Clark grabbed his nemesis and hurried around the nearest corner of the building.

"Get your hands off me," Lex pulled his arm back as he followed Clark to the newly designated hiding place.

"Then move your ass," Clark bit back as he reached the corner and took refuge behind it as he waited for Santiago to appear.

Lex didn't want to be around Clark Kent. Every time he was in close proximity to the Smallville farmer, Lex was forced to face some home truths about himself he just didn't like admitting to. This, had been his best friend until two years ago. This kid who seemed to have everything until Lex had seen it systematically taken away one by one. Hell, he had been partially responsible for some of the losses that Clark had endured in recent times, most notably Lana Lang.

Maybe that's why he despised Clark so much now, not because he suspected that Lana might still feel something for her old love but because seeing Clark reminded him of the battle he had lost with his darker impulses.

He once asked Clark not to give up on him and sometimes, the only way to bear the fact that Clark had was to make Clark suffer the way Lex suffered knowing what he had become.

"Well," Lex demanded after a few minutes of silence, "where is he?"

"Shut up," Clark ordered. "He's coming."

"And how would you know that?" Lex insisted again, wondering how Clark had got this miraculous insight into their quarry's movements.

"I just do," Clark ignored the suspicion he could feel burning into his back and continued to watch the space outside the main entrance. "Now shut the  _hell_  up."

Lex was about to protest when suddenly the doors opened and a Mexican stepped into the night air. He looked freshly bathed because his hair was still wet and paused at the side walk to take a breath. When he stepped onto the black tar of the road before him, he walked briskly across to building's parking lot and came to stop next to a green Ford Cortina who had seen better days.

"That's him?" Lex asked keeping his voice down.

"Yeah that's him," Clark nodded. "The hotel concierge told me where he lived so I'd been waiting out here for him to show up." It no longer required Clark to think up such excuses. He was so used to it that it was second nature to him now and where Lex was concerned, it was reflex.

"I'll get my car," Lex retorted, reaching into his long coat to pull out his cell phone. "We need to follow him."

"Just wait," Clark shot him a look. "Let's see what he does."

"What he does is going to be driving  _away_ , Clark," Lex insisted.

"Lex," Clark glared at him with exasperation. "Just chill a minute and stop behaving like a f**king pussy!"

"Did you just call me a  _pussy_ , you Kansas hick?"

"Oh for the love of Christ…" Clark turned around, ready to knock some sense into the arrogant son of a bitch's head.

"Is this is a private pissing contest or can anyone join?" Bruce Wayne stepped out of the shadows from behind both men.

"Bruce," Clark exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" As far as Clark knew, Bruce was supposed to be waiting for him in the car so that they could follow Eduardo.

"In time to stop you two from letting out best lead get away it seems," Bruce retorted shifting his gaze past the two men to note that Eduardo had already climbed into his car. The Cortina's headlight had come to life, with grey plumes of exhaust visible escaping into the night air.

"Come on," Bruce declared, turning around and walking back the way he came. "The car is this way."

"Bruce Wayne?" Lex's anger at Clark had dissipated in the Gothamite's arrival. "What are you doing here?" He reiterated Clark's question.

"Keeping you two from killing each other," he said smoothly as they moved to the back of the building where the Maserati had been parked out of sight.

"Like Clark has the stones for that," Lex snorted and added before Clark had a chance to respond to the insult. "Really, what are you doing here?"

"Get in the car," Bruce ordered slipping into the driver's seat . "And just to stop any arguments about who gets to ride shotgun, Clark in front – Lex at the back. You're used to being driven so this won't be new to you, Lex."

"Give me a break with this working class crap Bruce," Lex bit back as he opened the back door to the sleek black car and climbed in. "I'm sure that was your face I saw on the cover of Fortune 500 last month."

"I guess you will be joining us for that pissing contest after all," Clark said sweetly to Bruce as he tucked himself into the front passenger seat. Shot gun and he didn't even have to call for it.

"As if it would be a  _contest,_ " Bruce said smugly before turning to the GPS like device he had attached to the dash of the car. The device was operating independently, revealing a red blip moving through the digitized streets.

"What is that?" Lex asked, knowing perfectly well what surveillance equipment looked like when saw it.

"Eduardo Santiago's car," Bruce declared. "While you two were in the building, I put a bug under his fender  _just_  in case."

"Good call," Clark declared, once again impressed by Bruce's forward thinking. At least it spared him from trying to use his enhanced vision to track Eduardo with Lex apparently accompanying them for the duration of this evening, it seemed. "How come you knew which car he was driving?"

"When we were looking through his apartment earlier, I saw he had a bill from an auto shop for some repairs to a Cortina. There was only one in the lot so I gambled." Bruce explained as he started the car's engine and put the vehicle into gear.

"I'm impressed Bruce," Lex's eyes narrowed, unsurprised that Bruce Wayne was revealing a persona unlike what the newspapers and gossip columnist had been reporting. "I guess it wasn't a fluke how you managed to keep your company from going public."

"Sorry if I ruined your plans to steal my father's company," Bruce answered unperturbed.

"Why am I not surprised," Clark rolled his eyes and leaned over the back of his seat to give Lex a look of disgust "Is there anyone you don't try to screw over?"

"Your mother," Lex retorted.

"Son of a bitch…." Clark's eyes widened in fury.

The car came to a screeching halt, jolting both men back and forth in their seats.

"I'm going to say this  _once,_ " Bruce stared at both of them. "Knock it off or you can both get out of my car and I'll find the girls myself." He spoke with the glow of the red blip on the GPS screen flashing against his face. "I don't have time for this nonsense. Whatever issues you two have. Suck it up. We've got to find them tonight or one of them will be dead by morning. Understand?"

"What do you mean dead?" Lex demanded, a feeling of ice water splashing all over him at that terrifying punishing statement. He had a multitude of questions to ask but nothing seemed more important than the one that came out of his mouth already.

"I mean exactly that," Bruce retorted. "I'll explain on the way but you two, need to focus right now or get out of my way so that  _I_ can."

Clark felt suddenly ashamed that he was letting Lex get to him when Lois, Chloe and Lana's life was in danger. Certainly not his finest hour, he thought silently. "I'm sorry Bruce," he replied meeting the man's gaze. "Let's go."

"Alright," Lex nodded, feeling something similar and quelling his disdain because he loved Lana more than he despised Clark. "I can play nice. Just get moving and fill me in on what the  _hell_  is going on here."

Starting the engines, the car began moving again as Bruce kept a discreet distance behind Eduardo Santiago as they followed him into the night. During the trip which appeared to be taking them out of Tierra Coronada's city limits, Bruce explained to Lex about the Festival of the Binding year and what Eduardo and the abductors were attempting to accomplish by kidnapping so many foreign tourist.

"Jesus," Lex exhaled after the tale was told. He paused and collected himself. "Are we even sure they're still alive?"

"They're alive," Clark said firmly, refusing to believe anything else. He had to or else he'd be no good to Lois or anyone else. He had to see her as being alive or else nothing would matter.

"Its only day fourteen," Bruce explained. "They wouldn't risk rushing things, not with something this important."

However, that did not bode well for Tanya Fox at all. Bruce couldn't even conceive of returning to Lucius without her. He had lost enough people in his life as it was. Tanya and Chloe were not going to be added to that list.


	14. Finding the Girl

Trudging across the jungle, wet and barefoot, even Lois Lane who was accustomed to enduring weekend long hikes in the middle of nowhere with the General was finding this particular occasion hard to tolerate. After they had left the embankment they had been delivered so unceremoniously to by way of thirty foot cascade, Lois tried to get her bearings so that she and Chloe could make some headway to finding Lana and Mrs. Fox. Lois tried to think of the situation logically. If the two women had not come down the waterfall as she and Chloe did, then chances were good that Lana and Mrs. Fox were trying to make their way down the mountainside to reach them.

Lana Lang, despite her fragile exterior, had a granite core of resilience that Lois admired. The young woman had suffered much heartache in her life, her issues with Clark not withstanding and though Lois could not understand her attraction to Lex, it took someone with deep insight to find something worth loving in that oily bastard. Lois was convinced that while Lana was no safer than any of them in this hostile environment, she was no worse off than any of them either. Glancing at Chloe behind her as she studied the stars to get some idea of their direction, she noted her cousin was shivering from the cold. Balmy as this environment was during the day, the cold would affect anyone wearing waterlogged clothes.

"How you doing Sullivan?" Lois asked as she tried to step lightly across the moist ground. It was dangerous to walk barefoot but neither of them had a choice. Their shoes had been lost during their river ordeal and Lois tried not to think about spiders, snakes and other dangerous pests that would be making their nocturnal appearance at this time of night.

"I'm doing okay," Chloe grunted, feeling something sharp against the sole of her foot before it was crushed into nothingness. A twig she told herself. It's just a twig. "Do you know where we're going?" Chloe hated feeling helpless. Much of her life had been an experiment in self reliance and while her upbringing was nowhere as Spartan as Lois', she too had been taught how to take care of herself.

"I've got a rough idea," Lois answered, looking at the stars above and using it to navigate. "I'm trying to get us up the hill we came down via waterfall," she explained, brushing aside another vine. What she wouldn't give for a machete right now. "If Lana and Mrs. Fox managed to get out of the river before the edge, then they're up there somewhere, trying to get to us. I'm going to bet that a Smallville chick used to boonies like Lana will know something about hiking and if that's so, we could meet each other halfway."

"Sounds like a plan," Chloe nodded, her teeth chattering a little. "What about starting a fire? Won't that give them something to head towards?" Chloe ran her gaze over their surroundings and despite the full moon being out, it still looked pitch black out there.

"No," Lois shook her head, understanding Chloe's reasoning. "If Lana and Mrs. Fox can see us, so can they."

Chloe shuddered again and this time it had nothing to do with the cold. In all this craziness, she thought of those maniacs who had abducted them in the first place. "I almost forgot about them," she said quietly. "We didn't get a chance to talk about them. What do they want?" Chloe asked. "Perry thought they were about kidnapping rich tourists."

Lois snorted. "I wish."

Lois remembered those empty cages and Claire's terror as they dragged her out of the cave. Worst of all, Lois remembered that final shriek before her voice went silent and they heard nothing more. No, whatever those bastards had been after, it wasn't about money. It was about blood. She had encountered all manner of things while working for the Inquisitor and there were some outlandish f**king stories to say the least but this time, Lois believed that outlandish and  _insane_  was exactly what the doctor ordered.

"I think we're talking about ritual sacrifice." Lois admitted.

Chloe sucked in her breath. "I kind of liked the idea of a kidnapping better." Men who wanted money could be reasoned with but fanatics? Fanatics could not be and now that she thought about it more, it made sense. South America was the origin of one of the most blood hungry sacrificial civilizations in history. If there were ritual sacrifices being carried out, they were certainly in the right place for it.

"Clark will find us," Chloe said confidently, hiding how frightened she suddenly was; not only for herself but all of them.

Lois knew Chloe long enough to tell when her cousin was rattled but did not point it out in this instance because she was afraid too. They were unarmed, woefully equipped for the terrain and even if they weren't recaptured, they could be miles away from civilization, to say nothing of the native wildlife that could kill them a dozen different ways before sundown.

"He will," she told herself with the same conviction because Clark had been the one man she had always been able to rely on, even  _before_  she discovered she loved him.

"You said he was on his way here?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. Talking about Clark made them forget how wretched their situation was. It almost made her forget about Bruce Wayne who could be terribly distracting if she gave him any more thought that necessary right now. The last thing she needed was to be reliving the high of their last time together. It felt surreal to remember that it was only this morning that they had great morning-after sex. "He should be in Mexico by now. I'm sure he's tearing the place apart looking for us."

"That's my Smallville," Lois smiled to herself, taking comfort in that. However, she ignored the obvious problem which was for all of Clark's powers, he still needed a place to look and Acapulco could be a big town if you didn't know where to begin.

"Ouch!" Lois hissed in pain as something pierced the sole of her foot.

"You okay?" Chloe asked concerned, worried that Lois might have gotten bitten by a snake or something.

"I'm fine," Lois grumbled, pausing as she lifted her foot to extract whatever had broken skin and continued to be lodged there. "What I would give for a pair of hiking boots right now."

"I hear ya," Chloe chuckled when suddenly, something made her stop short.

A pair of yellow eyes gleamed through the darkness, staring at her above a mouthful of sharp teeth. Her breath caught and upon catching, she heard the low rumble from the bottom of a canine throat.

"Lois…" she hissed.

"Shhhsss…." Lois told her to still, staring at the darkness, at the teeth of the predator whom had been stalking them and was now closing in for the kill.

Unfortunately, there was nothing to do except one thing; run.

"Back to the river!" Lois shouted before breaking into a run. It was the only course that was open to them, even if it meant going backwards.

Terrified out of her mind, Chloe could do nothing else but follow. She raced into the darkness after Lois, all the while hearing the fetid breath of the wolf closing in on her.

* * *

 

He tried not to think about the girl, the girl who could smile rays of sunshine into a very cold and forgotten place in his heart.

Since he discovered she had gone and come to the sickening realization that she was in trouble, something very faint and persistent began tugging at the edges of his formidable personality. The logician in him forced the sensation away because it would only become an obstacle to the goal he had set himself. Finding her, the girl.

If he didn't say her name, she would be an object, a puzzle that he could solve with the proper application of intellect and skill. He could be cold and impassive, thinking not about how she felt when he slid into her body, how singularly exquisite his name sounded when she spoke it and how with a smile, she could strike him deeper than anything had done in so very long. On the brief occasion when he focused his mind on other pursuits beyond the disciplines he set himself, he had come across phrases that described her best.

_The brightness of her cheek would shame the stars.'_

It was her and in thinking that of her, Bruce felt weak. Such thoughts distracted him and if he was to find the girl, he could not be distracted. He had to be as single minded in his focus; he had to be relentless and cold. If he could not be that for her when it mattered most, then he would be no good to her.

Of course, this kind of concentration would be an easy thing for Bruce Wayne to maintain if he were alone but unfortunately, he was not. Forcing himself to ignore all the noise around him, he kept his eyes focused on the surveillance equipment disguised as GPS gear that allowed him to see where Eduardo Santiago was going. As anticipated, now that the man had made his escape, he was making tracks out of town fast. Even though the car was no longer in sight through the windscreen, Bruce knew exactly where it was going.

Around them, the town began to thin out, until the lights of civilization became something distant in the background. Trees flanked the poorly maintained road and blocked out the full moon's illumination, turning the night pitch black almost. They drove in the black emptiness for what was almost an hour, the darkness choking any conversation out of Clark and Lex for the time being. Darkness was something he was comfortable with. Bruce suspected that it was his natural habitat.

It made his companions however, decided uneasy and he could tell through the rear mirror that Lex Luthor's apprehension was growing.

"We should be getting my people on this," Lex complained not for the first time since they left Santiago's home.

Clark shot Lex a look of exasperation over his shoulder. "We're not taking any chances with your goon squad Lex," the farm boy from Smallville declared hotly. "Your guys have a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later. We need him to lead us to Lois, Chloe and Lana."

Chloe.

Bruce's finger's tightened involuntarily around the steering wheel but he said nothing.

"This is exactly the reckless thinking that got Chloe into trouble in the first place," Lex retorted, sitting up in the back seat, feeling the black around him more imposing that he would like. He felt vulnerable out here alone with two men he couldn't trust and one he almost despised. Lex did not like feeling this way and his weakness made him all the more acerbic. "If she had just called the police with what she knew or even stayed put until I got here…"

"Hey!" Clark stopped him before he got another word out. "Chloe was trying to help. She had a lead and might I remind you how many times she's got us out of trouble with  _her_  leads. Chloe doesn't run off without anything solid and she sure as hell wasn't alerting the authorities until she had something to give them."

"If she hadn't given up to Bruce last night, she might have actually been in a position to help Lana and Lois when they were being kidnapped." Lex snorted snidely.

He'd apologize to Lana later, Clark told himself as he prepared to lean over to smack the crap out of Lex for that insult when suddenly, the vehicle screeched to a halt in the middle of the deserted road. Both passengers were jolted forward and then backwards again. With his enhanced vision, he could tell that there were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by jungle. Clark turned to Bruce to ask him what was going on when the man jumped out of the car before he had opportunity to ask. Just as quickly and not utilizing any kind of super speed, Bruce Wayne had the door open and had yanked Lex out of the back seat so fast, the man barely had time to protest.

Lex was slammed against the side of the car, hard enough for Clark to be jostled a new inside of it. Jumping out of the front seat, he was prepared to intervene, though he questioned why this was when he was ready to defend Chloe's honor when he saw Bruce's hand clamped around Lex's throat, squeezing hard enough for the billionaire to choke.

"I don't give a damn about how frightened you are Luthor," Bruce warned with controlled rage. "You either pull yourself together or you can wait in the car while Clark and I go find the girls."

"Find them!" Lex spat angrily. "You don't even know where they are!"

"Santiago's car stopped two miles ahead," Bruce retorted. "Wherever he is, he's on foot now."

Bruce's words made Clark turn sharply away from both of them to the darkened road ahead. He had been keeping his eyes on the road until his flare up with Lex. Refocusing, it didn't take him long to find the car, it had pulled off the road and was parked in the leafy vegetation of the Mexican rainforest. Santiago was indeed on foot as Bruce suspected and once again Clark had to wonder if Bruce Wayne was a meteor freak. The man's intuition was astonishing.

Or maybe he was just  _that_  good.

Bruce's words took the edge out of Lex's struggles and he looked past the car, as if he too could see where Santiago had gone. "Let me go Wayne," Lex warned when he turned his eyes back to Bruce. "Let me go  _now._ "

"Bruce," Clark interceded on Lex's behalf, still wondering why. "You said we didn't have time for this." He reminded, throwing Bruce's own words back at him.

Bruce blinked slowly in the darkness and recalibrated his wandering attention to the object of this search. He had to find the girl.

Letting go off Lex, who promptly gasped loudly for air upon his release, Bruce rounded the vehicle and opened the boot. He reached inside as Clark continued to watch Santiago from a far. Most of what he needed was located in a black, backpack that Bruce soon slipped over his shoulders.

"We have to keep moving," he said impassively, the cold mask of efficiency back on his face again as he walked fearlessly into the darkness, ready to leave the car behind and completely confident that both Clark and Lex would follow. Not that he needed them if they chose to remain behind and kill each other. Lex's words had temporarily caused him to lose control. It would not happen again.

Bruce Wayne was on the hunt and nothing else mattered but finding the girl.

* * *

 

"Fucking lunatic," Lex hissed as Bruce disappeared into the darkness, rubbing his throat where the man had tried to choke him. Glaring at Bruce's back, he tossed another remark at Clark. "I wouldn't trust him too much Clark," he warned. "Bruce's never been playing with a full deck."

Even though Clark was prepared to defend Bruce with the same loyalty as Chloe, curiosity got the better of him. Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor were apart of the same American aristocracy that he could only view from the pages of gossip magazine or the society pages. It stood to reason that Lex would know more about Bruce Wayne's history that the media.

"What do you mean?" He had to ask.

Begrudgingly, Lex started walking after Bruce, leaving the black Maseratti to whomever came across it first. "I'm surprised you don't know," Lex said with a hint of sarcasm, "I was sure Chloe would have filled you in."

"Do you have to be such  _jerk_  or is it just genetic?" Clark retorted giving him a look.

Lex allowed himself a satisfied smirk before he answered, his expression sobering. "Bruce's parents were murdered when he was seven years old. Some mugger or crack head shot them both right in front of him."

Jesus.

Clark thought, looking up ahead, seeing Bruce as clear as day, taking the trail off the road, following the route that Eduardo Santiago had taken not too long ago. He tried to imagine the horror of it. Seeing Jonathan collapse and die in his arm had been the single worst experience of Clark Kent's life. Yet even with the demise of the man he loved more than anything, there was nothing violent about it. Jonathan's heart had given out because of illness but at least Clark had a chance to say goodbye after a fashion and he had not been left totally alone. His mother was still alive.

But to lose both at once, in such a bloody way, while still a child. Clark couldn't even begin to imagine what something like that would do to a person and suddenly, the pieces that he had been trying to piece together since meeting Bruce Wayne came together.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that must feel like," Clark said quietly after a long pause.

Even Lex had sense and compassion enough to keep the sarcasm from his voice after such a revelation. "Bruce didn't have any family and from what I remember he jumped from boarding school to boarding school, never stayed in place for long and then one day, he disappeared all together. Seven years later, he shows up, still as crazy as a fruit bat."

Clark flinched at Lex's description because he knew that Bruce wasn't crazy, far from it. Everything that Clark had experienced at Bruce's side this evening told him that the man had taken the greatest tragedy of his life and used it to transform him into something… Clark wasn't sure what yet but it wasn't a bad thing. Recalling the way Bruce's intelligence had led them here, closer no doubt than the authorities would have ever managed if they had chosen to go that route. What had he said?

_"Not interested in the world Clark," Bruce said with a little smirk, "the rest of the world isn't like Gotham. Gotham's where I'm needed."_

For the first time, Clark began to understand Bruce. Unlike Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne wasn't interested in being a hero to the world; he just didn't want there to be any more little boys watching their parents die in front of them.

"We should catch up with him," Clark retorted and hastened his pace, leaving Lex behind to follow. It was probably less noisy that way.

Bruce could hear the conversation between the two and ignored it.

Their immediate surroundings were devoid of technology or human life with the fauna in the jungle made their sounds, for most part the silence enveloped them as completely as the night around him. Clark and Lex's exchange carried to him ears with little to obstruct it and Bruce took a moment to reflect on his life, on the choices he had made to shape his life. Clark was no doubt concocting all kinds of arm-chair psychological theories about him but Bruce did not let such possibilities be a distraction.

He had to find the girl, Chloe.

Not saying her name made it less personal, made it less about finding the sunshine she had brought with her smile and more about saving her life because all life had to be saved. Bruce did not like to lose people. Too often, the senseless deaths of loved ones were explained away as 'one of those things', Bruce refused to accept that. There was no such thing as a senseless death, there was just a world of cruel people, who cared nothing for the people they harmed and it was for those that Bruce had evolved into something greater than his pain, greater than the tragedy that destroyed the person that little boy would have become if…if things had been different.

"Hey," Clark caught up with him.

Bruce flinched at the sympathy he could hear in the Smallville farmer's voice. He had no need for him.

"Can you still see Santiago?" Bruce spoke in a quiet, almost whisper of a voice. He had the remote GPS device in his hand and although he was tracking the car's resting spot, he knew Clark was following Santiago himself.

Clark shuddered a little because the timbre of Bruce's voice was almost sinister and dark as the night around them. He had heard it when the man had interrogated Santiago earlier and it was no less eerie now. Shifting his gaze away from Bruce, Clark saw Santiago moving through a well trodden track in the jungle. A small path had been cleared even though the canopy of trees and bushes around it made it extremely hard for anyone without Kryptonian vision to see it.

"He's definitely headed somewhere in a hurry," he responded just as quietly to ensure Lex wasn't privy to his words, even though the statement seemed rather innocuous at the moment.

"He's going to report to the others that someone is looking for the girls," Bruce retorted, his lips pulling into a taut line after he had spoken.

"Will they kill them?" Clark asked, stomach scrunching like someone had squeezed a fist around his innards.

"I'm not sure…I'm leaning towards no." Bruce said honestly. "The ritual is key. Deviation might make the sacrifices null and void and they can't wait any later they already have. Huitzilopochtli has already been starving for a year. The Aztecs were fanatics when it came to their blood sacrifices and if this cult is following those traditions, they will follow the ritual to the letter because they don't have time to start again from scratch if they get it wrong. I suspect Lana is meant to be their final offering. Tonight, it will be Tanya Fox that gets sacrificed."

If she wasn't already, the thought surfaced involuntarily.

"How can you be so sure?" Clark asked and then realised the question was rhetoric. Bruce was always sure.

"Of the people that went missing and counting the days, it would be her turn." Bruce returned, determined to prevent that because he could not go to Lucius and tell his friend that his wife was dead.

"What about Chloe?" Clark demanded because Chloe wasn't apart of the number. She had been abducted because she had gone snooping. Where did she fit in this twisted ritual? "She wasn't part of the eighteen."

"No," Bruce's jaw clenched because this too, he knew. "She  _isn't._ "

This meant they had no reason to keep her alive.


	15. The Dark

She couldn't keep running like this anymore.

Within her chest, her heart was pounding loudly, demanding that she pause a moment. Yet any notions of stopping were crushed by the fetid breathing she felt to be so close behind her that to stop running was to accept dying.

Chloe Sullivan wasn't ready to do that yet.

However, it was not to say that her body wasn't screaming for rest. Where the hell was the river? She asked herself frantically as she continued to run, ignoring the pain of twigs and rocks digging into the soles of her bare feet as she raced over the jungle terrain. The ground was damp and slippery, making mobility extra difficult as if running blind didn't accomplish that already. It wasn't that Chloe didn't know where she was going; it was rather that she couldn't see what was  _in front_  of her.

The moon had disappeared behind the clouds and the distance from any urban settlement ensured there was no light reflecting down from the atmosphere. Deprived of sight, her senses honed instead on the sounds around her to compensate but succeeded in overloading her with a cacophony of noise that was almost as terrifying as the dark. Things were moving in the darkness, things with teeth and bad breath, hunting her. Every step forward was a new sound and yet there was no sound of the river.

Or Lois and that was worse of all.

After discovering that something was chasing them, something almost as bad as the men they had escaped, Chloe had lost sight of Lois. Not a difficult thing to do considering they were surrounded by a blanket of night so thick it felt as if they were in a hollow at the end of the world. However, she had been able to hear Lois at least, hear her footsteps, her breathing and her words of encouragement. Lois knew she was scared and her cousin wasn't one to abandon her, even when both their lives were in danger.

Chloe wanted to stop running, she wanted to call out but she could still hear the animal behind her. She didn't want to be out here alone. Jungle training was Lois' thing, not hers. Feeling warm tears spill over her face, she continued to run, her sobs becoming audible, intermingling with her ragged breath. She didn't know which was louder.

Suddenly a sound cut through the night that halted in her tracks. It was the sharp yelp of an animal from behind her. Stopping short even though Chloe told herself she should know better, she looked over her shoulder, expecting to see the animal following behind, the yellow enamel of its teeth being the only thing visible in the black. However, there was nothing there except the continuous yelp of something frustrated and angry.

Swallowing thickly, she followed the sound, taking cautious step as she tried to make out what was behind her. Chloe told herself that she had to know that she was safe, had to know that the predator, whatever it was, was injured and had larger concerns on its mind rather than making her its next meal. She had to know that because she needed to find Lois.

Lois was silent and that in  _any_  situation was not a good sign.

She found it not after a few minutes of back tracking; at least she assumed she was going back the way she came. It was difficult to tell with the darkness as it was and the terrain so indistinguishable around her. She couldn't see exactly what it is, but she knew it was below her. Chloe lowered her eyes and saw something circling frantically, trying to escape. It had fallen down a pit, probably a sink hole newly formed. Not unusual since much of the soil in this landscape was soft and subject to mud slides in heavy rains. She thought her predator might be a wolf but she couldn't be sure and Chloe wasn't about to go find out for certain.

"Tough break," she muttered softly and drew away from the place, cautious because the edge was too hard to see.

"Lois!" She called out not too loudly and aware that she could bring the attention of human hunters but Chloe told herself that she would deal with one emergency at a time. Lois was out here alone and she was quiet. Lois Lane was never quiet. She had been born screaming, of this Chloe was certain. Chloe had gone through her life watching her older cousin in awe, wondering what it was like to have that much bluster and raw will.

Lois didn't go through life – she  _pushed_  through it.

"Lois!" She called out again, continuing to walk albeit a little faster, desperate to see. Her night vision was just no good.

God, out here, anything could have happened to her. This was supposed to be their weekend away, she found it surreal that only yesterday they were dining on the beach, laughing and having a good time. How in God's name did they end up here? Chloe wished Clark was here because he'd find her in a second and then, almost like a thief sneaking through the front door of her mind, Chloe found herself wishing Bruce was here too, holding her and making her feel….she didn't know what.

Even though they had shared one night, Chloe wasn't certain what she had found with him. It felt as if she was standing on the edge of an abyss about to take a step into the great unknown. Predictable, reliable Chloe Sullivan had didn't shack up with billionaires with reputations like his and yet, there was something about him, something enigmatic beneath the surface of what he allowed people to see. It was compelling and made her drawn to him like the proverbial moth to the flame.

"Lo….!"

"Chloe," Lois' voice sliced suddenly broke through her thoughts. "Don't come any closer."

Chloe couldn't see exactly where she was but she knew there wasn't any more tall grass, in fact, now there were ominous trees, overhanging vines and insects buzzing around her. There was a smell to, thick and noxious, not in keeping with foliage. One thing registered though; Lois' order. She froze in mid step, trying to see.

"Lois are you alright?" Chloe demanded. "I lost you!"

She heard Lois swallowing audibly, "Uh I got into a bit of trouble here and I was just trying to figure out what to do about it."

"Trouble, Lois what are you talking about…?" Her voice faltered when the clouds drifted by over head, allowing the glow of the full moon to offer revelation. The blue light descended over the area and Chloe took a step back in shock. This wasn't a pit but it was definitely much worse. She saw Lois in the middle of it, holding absolutely still. It looked as if the ground had swallowed her up to the neck.

"I'm pretty sure I can get out of this," she answered Chloe with as much calm as she could muster, even if she couldn't feel ground beneath her. "You know what they say about quick sand, just gotta take it slow."

"Quicksand?" Chloe exclaimed. "Oh my God," she gasped. "How bad is it?"

"I can't feel the bottom," Lois answered with enforced calm, remembering what survival training taught her about these situations and the wisdom of keeping one' head and not panicking. Despite Hollywood aggrandizing, quick sand didn't just suck you up like a vacuum cleaner, you had to work to get yourself killed and that meant losing your head and thrashing around like a fish on the deck of a boat. She was trying to keep herself buoyant but also very aware that her arms felt like weights and her feet seemed encased almost in concrete.  
"Okay, okay," Chloe retorted, dropping to her hands and knees as she crawled along the perimeter of the sand trap, careful not to fall into the same predicament. "Keep talking so I know where you are," she instructed. The moonlight gave her some vision but not that much and there were still clouds in the sky, threatening to blanket out the illumination at a moment's notice.

"Sure," Lois feigned good humour as she tried inching towards the edge of the quick sand. It was exhausting and Lois began to suspect it wasn't the thrashing around that got people killed, it was the weight and the threat of exhaustion. She had been trying for the last ten minutes to move just a little and it took more out of her than she believed. Lois hated that this quick sand was able to beat her. She had been trained to manage better. "What would you like to talk about? I think Brad and Angelina won't last much longer."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "you're the only person I know who would be a smartass in a situation like this." The blond laughed softly as she neared her cousin at last.

"Its part of my charm," Lois returned, forcing herself to move and succeeded only in advancing an inch or so. She relented and let herself rest for a minute. She had been running at top speed when she fell into the sand and it had taken a monumental effort to force her body to the surface, to find that the edge was maddeningly before the reach of her arms. "Where the hell is Clark when you need him right?" She said breathing hard.

"He's coming," Chloe assured him and finally reached the closest she could get to Lois from the edge. The moon was overshadowed again and Chloe saw the shape of Lois' head in the darkness before.  _Jesus, she was almost all the way in the bog, up to her neck_  Chloe hid her shock however and took a deep breath, realising that the reason for the smell wasn't because Lois was caught in quick sand as she thought but rather a bog. The South American climate was perfect for these kinds of formation and Chloe did not impart that bit of geographical data to Lois.

"Lois can you reach my hand?" Chloe asked as she extended her hand over the edge as much as she could without slipping in herself.

Lois could see a pale, creamy arm through the darkness and tried to lift her own heavy, mud encrusted ones. She made a good effort and actually broke the surface of the treacle like pool but Chloe's fingers felt like they were miles away. "Sorry," she gasped after a moment and dropped her hand down, splattering mud in all directions. "No good." She shook her head in answer, hating her weakness.

"That's okay," Chloe said firmly, taking the lead with her cousin for a change. "I'm just going to get creative." Reaching down to her skirt, Chloe removed the belt around her waist. She had bought it as a fashion accessory and thus hadn't been particularly concerned with its tensile strength at the time. She wished she had the money for leather because at least then she could sure it wouldn't snap unlike this pseudo-leather belt with the butterfly buckle that Clark had once called fruity and been swatted for his trouble.

"Here," she threw the belt out like she was casting a reel, trying to get it as close to Lois as possible. She wrapped one end of it around her fist and gave Lois the end with the buckle because it would be easier to hold. The buckle splattered against the surface, near Lois face, splattering her light with mud. "Grab on and I'll pull you out."

"You're saving me with a butterfly buckled belt?" Lois retorted as she reached for the zirconia encrusted buckle and held on for dear life.

"Hey, I don't see you gripping when Mr. Plaid saves you?"

"Mr Plaid has a few optional extras that make it all worth the while," Lois smirked, keeping her spirits up with the humour, making her forget the work they had ahead of them. Her hand clenched the buckle and she nodded. "Okay, I've got it."

"Alright," Chloe nodded and stretched out as far as she could, her hand securing herself around a thick bit of root that was protruding from more solid ground. Biting down, she began to pull.

"Is it me or have you gotten heavier?" She groaned as she felt her arms being pulled out of her sockets as she dragged Lois towards the edge. The current of wet earth was determined to keep Lois within their reach but despite the slow progress, Lois was moving. Chloe could feel it. She grit her teeth hard and continued to pull, letting out gasps of exertion with inch reclaimed.

"Hey!" Lois bit back. "I work out!" She retorted, forcing herself to move, to give Chloe as much help as possible. "Not all of us can be petite and perfect."

"I'm not petite and perfect," Chloe snorted, taking a moment to breathe before pulling again. Her hand was pressed so hard against the root; she could feel the wood digging into her skin and her nails digging into her palms on the other hand. "I'm cute and lovable,  _Lana_  is perfect and petite."

"Yeah," Lois grunted, moving ahead a little easier now. The edge was in sight. Listing her other hand, she stretched as far as she could go and felt exhilaration coursing through her when her fingers made contact with hard earth.

"Lana has that petite princess thing down pat," Chloe continued to speak. "She could wear a shopping bag and still look good." She clenched her stomach and put everything she had into one last effort. With a strained cry, she saw Lois at the edge of the bog and let out a relieved sigh of gratitude.

Lois found the solid ground she needed and pulled herself out of the bog, with Chloe recovering enough to help her. After a few more seconds, both women collapsed on the wet soil, breathing hard. "Yeah Lana is lucky that way," Lois remarked before raising her eyes to Chloe and saying with a small but exhausted smile.

"Bitch."

They both burst out laughing.

* * *

 

One thing Lana Lang had learned after numerous forays in the dead of night to visit her parents' grave stone at the Smallville cemetery was how to read the stars. Despite the cloudy sky had made navigation difficult on this particular occasion, Lana was able to keep herself and Tanya from getting lost in their jungle terrain. Unfortunately, navigational ability did not help them find Lois and Chloe and after half an hour of trying to find a manageable track down the side of the mountain to meet the plunge pool at the bottom of the waterfall, Lana had to reconsider her options.

"I think we may need to go get help," Lana declared to the older woman, hating herself for doing this but recognizing the situation for what it was.

"You mean leave your friends?" Tanya exclaimed, dismayed at the notion.

Lana blinked at hearing it put forward so bluntly but she was a practical woman and she had more than just her life to consider, there was a baby in her body that needed her to keep it safe. She had to think of it as well. Chloe and Lois could be in trouble but they also could not be and Lana had confidence that they could take care of themselves long enough for help to come.

"We can't find them and if we keep searching the way we are, there's a good chance those men will find us. We've got to get help while we can."

Tanya considered the young woman's words and she would be lying if she did not admit that she was afraid to die. She wanted to see Lucius again; she wanted to see her children and her grandchildren. These were selfish thoughts she was having, Tanya knew this but she had to concede Lana had a point, a good one. They were no good to anyone, least of all Lois and Chloe if they were recaptured. This way, there was a chance at safety. All Tanya had to do was get to a phone and Bruce Wayne would be on his way with the cavalry. Tanya suspected that Lana's Lex would have those same resources. It was a more effective course than the two of them stumbling about in the dark and falling prey to the dangers in the jungle and the men who had brought hem here in the first place.

"Alright," Tanya nodded, hating herself for it and unaware that Lana felt the same. "Let's do this."

* * *

 

"Are we going the right way?" Lex grumbled as he continued to follow Clark and Bruce deeper into the jungle. After nearly three months spent trapped on a tropical island, Lex wasn't exactly comfortable in these surroundings.

"Don't worry Lex, we'll let you know when we get there," Clark retorted snidely, irritated by the fact that this question had been asked numerously since they had left Bruce's car. In truth, Clark already knew where they were headed but because Lex was present, he was unable to reveal it.

He had been following Eduardo Santiago through the jungle, nudging Bruce in the direction they needed to go whenever it was needed. Bruce in fact, was doing quite well tracking the fanatic cultists through the scrub but the dark made the labour harder and Clark was grateful to be able to offer a course correction when necessary. Santiago's destination should not have been a surprise, considering what Bruce had revealed about the man's religious devotion to the god Huitzilopochtli.

The Aztec temple appeared as if it had been unearth from the ground. Half of it was underground because the steps seemed to disappear into the earth. Covered by vines and most likely several centuries of vegetative growth, it was difficult to see the pyramid structure from a distance unless one was really seeking it out. If he recalled his history lessons, the Aztecs liked to conduct their sacrifices on the top of those pyramids and Clark shuddered inwardly when he realised that was the fate of the fourteen other people who had been abducted before this night.

"Screw you Kent," Lex growled, feeling the uneasiness grow.

"Not my type Lex," Clark drawled, feeling a little smug that Lex was becoming unhinged. He knew why of course, the son of a bitch had been his best friend for a time. Clark knew how he felt about this terrain after that three month stint in the tropics when everyone thought he was dead.

"Fortunately for me, Lana doesn't think so," Lex returned snidely.

Clark stiffened, fighting the urge to bite back at Lex with something just as cutting (he hadn't figured out what yet), when suddenly, something else captured his attention. He stopped in his tracks and listened, using his enhanced hearing to fix on the sound. Even though it was possible to hear everything around him if he so desired, Clark had learnt since developing his enhanced hearing, that it wasn't a good idea to do that. To be bombarded by all the sounds, all the time could be chaotic, distracting and not to mention  _rude_. He had no wish to listen on private conversations. It had taken years but he knew how to turn it on and off when he needed although he would always have powerful hearing no matter what.

"What is it?" Bruce noticed that he had stopped and stared at him in question.

"I hear something," he retorted, "coming from that direction?"

"What?" Lex demanded. "I don't hear a damn thing."

"You're not used to roughing it Lex," Clark retorted, trying to offer a feeble explanation for his powers.  
"You know what Kansas farm boys are like," Bruce shrugged and followed Clark on the detour. "Or so the tabloids say." He added with a smirk.

"Very droll," Lex bit back and followed them both as Clark moved through the trees.

The sounds only served to give Clark direction. Once he knew where to look, his enhanced vision did the rest. He knew her shape from years of observation. He knew how her hair moved in breeze and the glistening of her skin under the moonlight. He recognized her form moving through the jungle, with another woman at her side. Not Lois or Chloe he determined quickly. This had to be Tanya Fox. Seeing her well, filled Clark with those familiar feelings of relief when she escaped one peril after another.

Once upon a time, she was all he could imagine, all he ever wanted in life. That moment had passed well and truly, leaving Clark sad at all the opportunities lost but sanguine that their relationship was heading towards an even better place, a more lasting one. He would always love her even if he wasn't in love with her.

Clark just wished her taste in men was better.

"Lana?" He exclaimed upon catching sight of her.

"What?"

Lex's thoughts became polarised with that one word. "Where is she?" He demanded and pushed Bruce out of his way to get alongside of Clark to catch a glimpse of where she was.

"That way," Clark said quickly, "I think I heard her voice coming from that way." It wasn't much of an explanation but he counted on Lex's desire to find Lana to overcome any of his usual scrutiny.

"Lana!" Lex called out loud, his voice stretching over the jungle. "Lana are you there!"

Bruce rolled his eyes in exasperation and quickly close the distance between them and snapped. "Lex shut the hell up. If they don't she's out there, they do NOW." He hissed.

It was a moot point however, because Clark observed Lana looking around frantically. She heard Lex's voice and he could see her lovely features flooded with relief. Clark could not share the sentiment however, as glad as he was to see her safe and sound, he couldn't ignore the fact that neither Lois nor Chloe were with her.

"Lex!" She cried out through the night. "Lex! We're here?"

Before either Clark or Bruce could stop him, Lex Luthor was running towards the sound of her voice. Clark scanned the immediate area and saw no signs of danger from Santiago's cultists; however, Santiago himself had at this point vanished into the temple. Allowing Lex to get ahead, he turned to Bruce once his former best friend had taken off.

"She's with Tanya Fox I think," Clark whispered. "But I don't see Lois and Chloe."

Bruce's jaw tightened, not wanting to think on the implications of that. A dozen scenarios played out in his head and none of them brought him to conclusions he was at all happy with. "Let's get to Lana and Tanya first," he instructed. "They can tell us what happened."

Ignoring the danger and all but forgetting his earlier discomfort at being in such surroundings, Lex Luthor raced across the savage landscape until he saw Lana Lang appear through some trees. Gratitude escaped him in a loud gasp of submission. This woman, save his mother, was the only thing that he had ever loved enough to completely lose himself. Only Lex and his conscience knew what he had done to acquire her affections and though he secretly despaired at the dark that used her to consume him, it mattered little in the face of her smile.

"Lana," he reached her and wrapped her up in his arms, embracing her hard and forgetting for a moment, that there was anything in this world when she returned his touch with a hug just as passionate. "Thank God you're safe," he whispered in her hair.

"Oh Lex," she was crying and she didn't even realise it. "They were going to kill us all!" She stuttered her reply when they finally parted. "They killed Claire, my God….we escaped but barely. We lost Chloe and Lois over the waterfall! Lex, we've got to help them! They're still out there!"

Bruce and Clark caught up just in time to hear her words and Bruce's gaze rested on Tanya. Despite not finding either Chloe or Lois as of yet, Bruce was grateful that Tanya was still among the living. She had been the reason he had flown out to Acapulco in the first place.

"Bruce," Tanya saw the young man and knew that he was because of Lucius. "You came to find me?" Her eyes moistened with emotion.

"Lucius couldn't do without you," he offered a little smile. "We're going to get you out of here." He assured her and turned his attention to the others. "Lex, you need to take Lana and Tanya out of here," he said firmly. "Clark and I will keep searching for Lois and Chloe. If they're out here, chances are they're lost in these jungles and there's a dozen things that could kill them other than crazy Aztecs."

Clark was already scanning the area for Chloe while Bruce made his entreaty to Lex but he could see none of the two women who meant so much to him. His vision was growing in range every day but within its present limits, he could not find them. He let out a sigh of exasperation because Lana's report didn't make him feel any better.

"Are you sure?" Lex stared at Bruce, all traces of enmity and arrogance dissipated from his voice as he asked the question. It didn't feel right leaving them but he was a logical man and he knew that Bruce was right. Someone had to go. He was torn between his guilt at leaving them and getting Lana and his child safely away from all this savagery.

"You have to get the authorities down here," Clark added his voice to Bruce's own. With Lex gone, he could use his powers without fear of discovery and cover more ground. "Someone's gotta to tell them what's going on out here. If Lois and Chloe are out there in the jungle, then these guys are trying to find them as well. We  _need_  help."

"Alright," Lex nodded, somewhat reluctantly. Differences aside, he didn't want to see anyone hurt or killed. His corruption may have been complete but he was completely heartless. Clark, Lois and Chloe had meant something to him once. "We'll go," he nodded. "I'll get help as soon as possible." He assured them with all the sincerity he was capable of mustering.

"Bruce…" Tanya started to protest, "You should come with us…"

"No, Tanya," Bruce said firmly, putting the keys to his car in her hands. "You need to go,  _now_. We don't have a lot of time."

Like Bruce, Tanya had little choice but to concede the point. "Thank you Bruce," she touched his cheek. "Thank you for coming after me."

"It's my pleasure," Bruce returned and then looked at Lex. "Here, take this," he handed Lex a flash light and added, "head east and you'll hit the road. Don't use that unless you  _really_  have to."

"Trust me," Lex replied as he took Lana's hand and started to move, "I'm very familiar with navigating in a jungle."

"Clark, Bruce," Lana spoke as Lex tugged her forward past them. "Find them please."

"We won't stop until we do Lana," Clark answered and turned away from her, wanting her and Lex gone so that he could do  _just_  that.


	16. Falling

They were close.

Uneven footsteps trudging through the dark, foliage crushed under bare feet. He could hear the soft winces of pain, the heavy damp sound of fabric against leaves. They were tiring, he could hear it in their breath, hear their labored efforts as they stumbled across the terrain in the dark, unaware of where they had been or what lay ahead. They had survived thus far by luck and sheer determination. In the hunters, there was a hint of admiration for the prey being stalked however, this was slight trace of feeling did not alter the course set for them.

If nothing else, it further served to convince the Faithful that these were worthy sacrifices for their hungry god.

It was assumed that when they escaped, the women would take the fastest way to the surface. After all, they were foreigners to this land and tourists, especially the Americans, labored under the preconception that the rest of the world was like their country and all that needed for rescue was to simply escape their current confinement. They had not realized that prisons did not always have bars, some times geography could be just as much of a prison as steel bars.

Unexpectedly, the women had not taken the most direct route out and in a show of remarkable insight; they had opted to take advantage of the cavern system beneath the temple they were incarcerated . Using an underground vein of the river system, they had swum out and found a kind of freedom in the thick jungles of the immediate area.

The jungles could be treacherous if you did not know them and the women had proven resilient enough to survive in such adverse territory but the hope that they would remain at large was a fanciful one. This was the land of his people.

For eight hundred years, they had dominated this land and ruled many others from this seat of power. In those days, the offerings to Tenochititlan had been numerous until the arrival of the foreigners who tainted their consciousness with the One God and had driven Tenochititlan to abandon them. For centuries, the former seat of his worship had been lost until one day, the Earth had rumbled and quaked, opening up the world and allowing the temple to rise again.

This time, they would not forget Tenochititlan's power nor ignore his demands. Their first step into making their people great again would be the sacrifice of the eighteen. The women in their deaths had been afforded a great honor however being foreigners, Eduardo Santiago was convinced, they wouldn't understand.

Fortunately, understanding was not required.

"God I wish I could see something," Chloe grumbled as she felt something sharp like a branch rip through her skirt and graze her thigh deep enough for her to hiss.

"Tell me about it," Lois looked up to the sky and frowned that the moon had disappeared beneath the thickening canopy of grey cumulus because it could only mean one thing. Rain. As if things weren't bad enough already. "Sorry Chloe, I guess my survival training isn't all that useful. I'm better with a compass," she threw her cousin a little smile over the shoulder.

"Its okay Lois," Chloe shrugged, knowing that their situation was no one's fault except their abductors and Lois' cheerleading since their escape from the caves had probably kept them alive. It wasn't fair to expect her to magically know a way out of this thick, overgrown landscape either. "I just hope we aren't walking around in circles."

"I hope so too," Lois confessed because that thought had been utmost in her mind. That was the worst thing about being lost in the dark, not having that sense of direction to keep you from wandering aimlessly over the same terrain over and over again. Fortunately, nature had allowed them some respite for it seemed their night blindness was improving slightly. Lois could a little ahead.

"You think Lana and Mrs. Fox are alright?" Chloe asked, needing to talk about something because she didn't want to give into how scared she was. Instinctively, she knew Clark was searching for them but their current circumstance was so perilous, Chloe had no idea how long they could last out here.

"I think so," Lois replied, pausing long enough to take breath and wipe the beads of sweat from her brow. The strangulating humidity in the air was dehydrating them fast and Lois found her mind returning more and more to that river, just for a drink. "Lana's one of those nature gals I think, she might know her way through a jungle."

Okay that was a bit of stretch but Lois knew when Chloe was afraid and saying ' _Lana might be up to her ass in boa constrictors and killer pygmies_ ' wouldn't be productive.

"That's true," Chloe agreed, remembering the girl's midnight forays to the cemetery. Releasing a sigh, she opted to change the subject. "So you've done the millionaire dating thing," she asked more casually then she intended. "Any advice?"

Lois smiled in the dark and then she frowned because they were talking about Bruce Wayne.

"Chloe," she paused a moment and said seriously to her cousin. "I know you like this guy and he is very charming but my instinct says that he's not for the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids."

"That's not what I want," Chloe retorted, feeling something inside that told her that Lois could be right and hating the possibility that she might be, "I have no intention of that either."

"Don't you?" Lois looked at her. "You're after true love and that's close enough. My money says that it's not a good idea."

"Is this the same instinct that told you Clark was halibut?" Chloe retorted with a smug. Score one for the blond.

"Shut up already with that? Am I ever going to live that down?" Lois threw her hands up in the air and resumed walking. "All I'm saying is be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm going into this with eyes wide open Lois," Chloe assured her. "I'm taking it one day at a time and I'm not going to start knitting things. I just want to see if it will work with a nice, normal guy…."

"Who happens to be the Adonis like and worth more money than God." Lois cracked. "That's  _real_  normal."

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Chloe declared hotly.

Lois chuckled and smirked. Score one for the brunette.

They walked a little more through the thick branches until there was a break in the vegetation before stepping out into something of clearing, something being a place with lot less trees yet still covered in ankle high grass. At least a breeze had allowed the moon to reappear. The orb's radiance shed some much needed light onto the situation.

And none of it was good.

First they were nearing the edge of a cliff with a drop of one hundred feet….that they could see. Secondly, there was a way across but it was a rope bridge that made the one in the Indiana Jones movie look like the Golden Gate.

"It's the  _only_  way," Lois pointed out as she continued to stare at it, hoping the prolonged effort would make the thing look less ramshackled than it actually was.

"No." Chloe said firmly, rooted to the ground, wearing the face that Lois knew meant she wasn't doing it.

"Chloe, we don't have a lot of choice, there could be people on the other side, a telephone, a MacDonald's?"

"I don't care if the freaking Holiday Inn is over there, Lois!" Chloe blurted out. "Look at that thing and then look down? It's a long way down. I mean a REALLY long way down. I've seen the Road Runner Show, I know what happens to Wyle E Coyote!"

"Chloe we don't have a choice, we've got to…." Lois suddenly felt silent. "Quiet."

Her stomach clenched in fear. She could hear voices and it was not Lana. Slowly, she turned her head, following the faint sounds she could hear until she was staring at the edge of the jungle where they had emerged. Chloe too had fallen still too, having picked up the same sounds.

A beam of light pierced through the foliage, preceded by voice of men speaking Spanish, a group of men. Lois blinked slowly, they had just run out of time. "COME ON." She ordered making it clear that it was not a request.

Chloe didn't even question as a drop of rain splattered against her cheek.

Lois hurried to the edge of cliff, staring down the spine of the rope bridge, a construct of Hessian and wood. She touched it and felt the fibers come off her hand and like dust. God, this was not a good idea. However, the alternative was to stay and end up like poor Claire. Even if Lana had escaped, it was too soon for the woman to come back with a rescue party. Furthermore, if it was Lana, she would have called out. These men had moved silently through the dark, searching.

Hunters did that.

"Okay I'll go first," Lois stated firmly, trying to inject as much confidence into her voice as possible. In truth, she was almost as scared to death as Chloe but truth be told, she was more afraid of what would happen if they were recaptured.

"Lois…" Chloe spoke up, feeling her will falter as she saw her cousin put both hands on the fibrous railing and take a step forward. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, but I'm doing it anyway" Lois retorted before sucking in a breath as she put her best foot forward against the wooden slats and heard them creak in protest at the weight. Her finger dug so deep into the hessian, she could feel the rough texture biting into her finger tips. Lois put another foot forward and let out a sigh of relief when she discovered she wasn't plunging into the darkness to a painful death. "So far so good," she looked over her shoulder and saw that Chloe's face was white with fear. "Let me get a head a bit before you come after me okay?"

Chloe glanced at the beams of lights crisscrossing the darkness as the torches and the men holding them closed in. If she and Lois hadn't been seen yet, they soon would be. "Not too far ahead," she forced herself to say.

Lois nodded, mindful of the time constraints they were under continued ahead, one step after another, flinching at every creak of wood. The rain had started to fall harder now, spitting drops of rain now turning pendulous as they splattered across her face, running tiny rivers down her skin. Swallowing thickly, she ignored that the teeming rain, fast becoming a typical tropical downpour, was making the wood slippery. Putting more pressure against the fibrous ropes, Lois was determined not to loose her footing.

In the end, she was undone not by rain but by wind and the slip was minor, if measure by any other circumstances, was catastrophic in this case. Her balance was lost and pressure was put against the wood in a manner not accustomed for far too long. Lois felt the slat break under her feet and panic made her clutch the rope for dear life. However, lack of friction, simple age and the added water afforded no quarter. When she went, she heard the ropes snap and go with her.

"LOIS!" Chloe screamed as the bridge snapped in the middle. Both women felt the rush of air as the unleashed tension resulted in a violent recoil that sent them flying towards the cliff face on either side. Chloe clung to the rope railing, the bridge now becoming a ladder. She could hear the distance sound of broken wooden slats clattering on the way down. For a moment, as Chloe struggled to keep herself from being one of these, she wondered morbidly what sound a body made after such a fall.

The rain, the cause of this mishap, was making it near impossible to hang on and Chloe could feel her grip loosen as she hung from the ropes. Looking in the darkness, she called out frantically, not even caring if those men heard her.

"LOIS, can you hear me?" She begged for an answer. She was starting to cry, feeling her resilience shatter because death was so near and the rescue she had been praying for was the furthest thing from her mind.

"CHLOE!" A near hysterical voice screamed back at her.

It was Lois's voice and Chloe didn't think that anything could frighten her more than their present circumstance until she heard the total lost of control in her cousin's voice.

"CHLOE, I can't hang on!" Lois cried out. "My hands are slipping!"

From the direction of her cry, Chloe guessed that Lois was further down the cliff on the other side. She couldn't see her cousin only the rope ladder disappeared into the abyss, threatening to cast Lois into it.

"Lois, hang on!" Chloe cried desperately. "Just hang on!" Insane thoughts filled her mind as she forced herself to climb up. Instead of using the rope, Chloe used the slats to bear her weight.

A snap was heard.

"LOIS! Chloe damn near screamed. "LOIS, TALK TO ME!"

"I can't…..I can't hold on…." Lois was sobbing and each anguished wail made Chloe climb faster.

"LOIS LANE DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!" She screamed. "I am coming to get you. Do you hear me? I AM COMING to get you!"

Forcing herself over the edge, she let out a groan of relief when her nails dug into soft earth and Chloe pulled herself over the edge to safety. She looked up and saw the men closing in, at least half a dozen of them, their torches and their weapons easy to see against the light.

"If you want your sacrifice, you better go get her!" Chloe demanded, holding her ground as they swarmed around her, one of them shining a torch in her face, making Chloe flinch as spots appeared before her eyes. However, desperation had given her courage. "Either that or you're back to square one! You need her!"

Whether or not her gambit had worked was never known.

There was a chilling sound of something snapping, possibly wood or rope, Chloe didn't know but she heard it clear through the teaming rain, but following it was a scream descending into the dark.

Oh God….Lois.

* * *

 

A good five minutes had passed after Lex had left with Lana and Mrs. Fox before Clark risked using his powers. Using his enhanced vision, Clark surveyed their immediate surroundings until he was satisfied that the man hadn't doubled back because that's just the sneaky crap Lex was liable to pull just to annoy the hell out of him. Although Lex hadn't been overt about his obsession with Clark of late, that didn't mean Clark trusted him either. There was just too much between them for Clark to ever let down his guard where the billionaire was concerned.

Clark spent the time allowing Bruce to lead the way forward. For a man without any kind of powers, near as he could tell, Bruce's night vision was impressive. The man was able to distinguish between broken branches to shrubs that had been trampled into the mud encrusted ground.

Secretly, Bruce was far more confident relying on his own abilities in tracking Chloe and Lois then relying too greatly on someone else's powers. Furthermore, Bruce, who knew something about the lengths one went to in order to protect one's privacy, could not fault Clark for his caution with Lex.n Clark had a great deal more to lose if someone found out about his powers.

"All this because you pulled him out of a  _car?_ " Bruce declared, half listening to Clark talk as they moved through the jungle.

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "he just got stuck on that day and never quite got past it I think." Clark's admission was filled with sadness because talking about the accident made him think of their friendship in the early days. Back then things had seemed so simple, Lex was a different man. The darkness in him was there but there was dignity in the way he fought to keep it at bay.

Bruce too had darkness in him but it was a different calibre, Clark thought surprised by his own insight in the man. It was the like the peace one felt when staring into the night sky, that there was something enduring and noble to always draw comfort from. It was an interesting difference. Once upon a time, Lex had said that their friendship would be the stuff of legends and yet as he worked at Bruce's side, Clark knew in a way he had known Lois was the one for him, that with Bruce it would be the truth.

_"LOIS LANE DON"T YOU DARE LET GO! I am coming to get you. Do you hear me? I AM COMING to get you!"_

Clark froze in mid step when he heard Chloe Sullivan's voice speak with such demand and fury that his breath caught at the hearing of it. Without warning, he grabbed Bruce and jumped into the air, leaving the ground beneath him like a shooting star streaking the night.

Bruce had about a fraction of second to determine what had happened, that he was airborne and flying through the air like he was strapped to the nose of an ICBM.

"I'm going to assume you heard  _something,_ " he made himself heard through the rush of air past them, maintaining his composure as they sped through the jungle. He resisted the urge to tighten his grip. God in heaven he was fast, Bruce thought as he saw the jungle part beneath them like the Red Sea as Clark's velocity split everything in his path like a hurricane cutting across the landscape.

"It was Chloe!" Clark answered, jaw tightening with worry, unable to ignore the fear in her voice, not to mention the content which indicated that Lois was in mortal danger. "Something's happened…I've got to find them!"

"Take it easy," Bruce ordered, feeling no less anxious but better able to keep his cool, "focus on the job and not the outcome."

It was good advice and Clark complied by scanning the jungle and honing in on Chloe's furious voice.

_"If you want your sacrifice, you better go get her! Either that or you're back to square one! You need her!"_

That was all he needed to get an exact fix. In less than five seconds, he announced triumphantly to Bruce. "I can see Chloe!" He told Bruce excitedly and then noted that Lois was not there.

Lois was not there.

"I can't see Lois." He said almost fearfully.

"Drop me Clark," Bruce instructed, able to make out the shapes at the edge of the cliff. They were close enough to the ground for him to land safely and he could make a stealthier approach.

"Bruce, there six of them," Clark stated.

"Your point being?" Bruce retorted.

Clark's response was cut short by the scream. It was sharp and hysterical. If Clark wasn't hearing it himself, he might not have believed its origin but his stomach clenched.

"That's Lois!" Clark burst out.

"Drop me!" Bruce barked and this time Clark didn't object.

* * *

 

Lois screamed.

It was not something she usually did but considering she was plunging through the air to her death, she figured she was allowed. She had hung on for as long as she could, clinging to the last wooden slat, trying to grab hold of the rope fibres, her legs dangling in the air as the weight of her wet dress pulled her down. Chloe's words had given her a few seconds but it wasn't enough and with a cry of defeat, fury, terror, she lost her grip and fell.

She felt the world swallow her up, felt the rain on her skin and the air screaming around her like a tornado was approaching. She thought it was the ground, waiting to crush her bones on impact and didn't know if it was the pain she feared more or the ending that came after it. Lois was still screaming, oblivious to the sound was coming out of her mouth, to the throat that felt raw but she didn't care. Lois Lane had come into the world screaming if she had to go out the same way, so be it.

Clark saw her, falling.

Launching himself with even greater speed, he saw the ground rushing up to claim her but Lois belonged to nobody, not even him. Determined as he had never been before, he hardly noticed that his jacket had been torn off his back by the sheer velocity. The rain was rushing past him like tiny projectiles when he closed in. An arm slid around her waist and under her legs in one fluid motion, as if catching her was the most natural thing in the world to him, like it was part of his being to never let her fall.

"I've got you." Clark told her, almost speechless with gratitude for once that he was a man from Krypton.

Her scream died abruptly and for a second, she could said nothing. The voice in her throat choking with disbelief that he had come, that once again he had saved her. A part of her wondered how she could even question that he wouldn't. Clark had always been there when she needed him, even before he loved her. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck, looked into his eyes and allowed him to see for once, her vulnerability as she buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed in happiness for her life.

"Yeah Smallville," she managed to speak through her tears. "You got me."

Clark was here.

Elation filled her as she heard the whirlwind moving through the trees. At first she had thought it was the rain but then she saw trees and branches swaying and shuddering as if a tropical storm had come out of nowhere. Chloe knew with certainty that it could be only one thing. Someone moving through the sky as if the life of his love depended on it. Even the men responsible for this nightmare had paused, trying to determine what was happening. She was forgotten for the moment as they heard the rushing of air and something moving through the sky with such speed that it defied explanation.

Chloe looked to the sky, letting the rain wash on her face, feeling her spirit rekindled with the arrival of her best friend. The scream that had ended abruptly meant only one thing, that Lois was safe. Chloe would not let herself entertain the notion that it could anything else. Suddenly, she saw something move through the darkness. It moved with such speed that before she could blink to look twice, another scream was heard but this time, its origin was closer. It came from the men standing near to her, following the sickly squelch of bone snapping.

Chloe stumbled back as the group erupted into chaos. Even with torches, she knew they couldn't risk opening fire with their guns, not when they could easily kill one of their own by mistake. She felt flat on her rump and pushed back across the ground when she heard the crack of fists and another man falling face down into the muddy ground, totally unconscious. The handgun he was clutching, tumbled from his hand. Thinking on her safety, Chloe made a grab for it.

Just in case whatever was out there,  _wasn't_  Clark.

Another thwack was heard, a volley as a matter of fact. She saw in the darkness, something move incredibly fast but was not a blur like Clark. What she saw was a perfect engine of limbs and coordination. One more of the hunters were struck, she saw the blood spurt from a shattered nose, followed by the crunch of a kneecap and the splintering of ribs. A torch fell against the damp earth, beaming aimlessly into the night.

She wanted to move, to take it and even progressed a meter or two in approach when suddenly a body flew past her shoulder. Chloe craned her neck far enough to see the injured man landing flat on his back, unmoving. The side of his face, already slick from rain was now flowing with a thicker, more viscous fluid. She was starting to fear that there was something out there worse than these men and their blood thirsty sacrifices.

A leg swung in the shadows, spinning like a wheel, striking one of the men on the jaw, causing him to stumble back. He and another remained of the original six and his fear was so thick now, that he raised his gun to fire. The opportunity to pull the trigger never came. Chloe's eyes widened as a gloved hand caught his wrist and then promptly snapped it. A piercing scream of pain rang across the night just before an elbow to the face put an end to any other reaction to the injury.

The dark figure held his ground and spoke to the last one of her pursuers in a voice that made Chloe's blood turn to ice in her veins. One word was said but apparently it was enough to end the melee without further discourse.

"Run."

The hunter did not stop to look back.

Chloe held her breath, the gun in her hand felt like a weight she could not dispel. She was frightened and she was armed. She didn't know what scared her more. What was out there or what she had to do to protect herself.

"You better tell me who or what you are Mister!" She raised the weapon to fire, her hands shaking even as she held the thing.

"Chloe. It's alright."

For a minute, she thought she had gone mad. This whole thing had driven her insane because she was hallucinating. She had to be. Lips quivering, she spoke, defying her insanity because a reporter never took  _anything_ on face value. Chloe had to ask.

"Bruce?" His name escaped her like a plea for salvation.

He stepped out of the shadows and approached her cautiously. "Its okay," he spoke again, closing the distance in a few easy strides, until he was close enough to reach the barrel of the gun. "It's me Chloe."

She broke down then, "Oh God Bruce," she lowered the weapon and then dropped it, allowing the weapon to splatter mud against her feet on impact. She was in his arms in a second and as she felt the familiar embrace from the night before, the fit of his chest against her and the blue of his eyes taking her in, Chloe believed. "I was going to shoot you."

"No you weren't," he said holding her close, forgoing the urge to examine what it is about this girl that made his life just a little less cold.

"I was," she nodded, "I thought I would have to shoot …" Chloe stuttered, mortified by what could have happened.

"Never," Bruce said pulling away just enough so he could look into her eyes, the slightest hint of a smile on his lip as he lifted her chin. "You didn't take the safety off."


	17. Accelerated Developments

In the darkness of rain and wind, Clark Kent scanned the cliff edge for Chloe and Bruce. With Lois hanging on tight, her arms around his neck, her shape securely in his arms, he relished the warmth of her skin like finding port in the middle of a raging storm. She maintained her clutch around his neck almost child like and noted the shiver in her frame that had nothing to do with the cold. This ordeal had shaken her and when the danger had passed, when they were home in Smallville, where she was within her comfort zone, Clark made a promise to ask Lois what exactly had happened to her out there, other than her abduction.

"There they are," he pointed out as he saw Chloe and Bruce clearly on the patch of clearing, free of the brush and creeping shrubs that covered most of the landscape, when it wasn't concealed in a canopy of trees. Clark saw a glint of blond through the night and knew that it could only belong to Chloe.

"Are they alright?" Lois asked quickly, making out shapes but possessing none of the clarity Clark was capable of at this distance.

"Yeah," Clark snorted sardonically. It seemed that Bruce had not been exaggerating when he claimed that he was more than capable of handling the six men who had been converging on Chloe earlier like a pack of wolves closing in on a helpless prey. Using his enhanced vision, Clark spied a multitude of broken bones in the bodies of the unconscious men, all precisely inflicted to avoid fatality. Despite his methods, Clark had to confess that he admired Bruce's efficiency. "They're fine but I can't say the same for the guys who tried to recapture you and Chloe though. I'm seeing traction in their near future."

Lois didn't say anything to that and her silence disconcerted Clark who was accustomed to her trading barbs and banter with rapid fire speed. In fact now that Clark thought about it, she had spoken much at all since her rescue. Instead, she had remained in his embrace, her face buried in his shoulder, simply recovering from her ordeal with a bout of silent tears he dared not ask her about.

After so long being her friend and now poised to become her lover, Clark was probably the only person who was allowed to witness his vulnerable stated. Lois guarded her persona of strength so much that sometimes it was difficult to imagine that there was a woman beneath that balls to the wall demeanour, who felt things deeply and needed someone else to be strong for her when it was necessary. He held her close, whispering comforting things in her ear, assuring her that she was safe because he loved her and swearing inwardly, he would always be there to catch her when she fell.

Fortunately, the mention of Chloe and Bruce ignited her spirit somewhat and with a cleared throat and a swell of air in her lungs, Clark could almost hear the switch flicking on in Lois' head that told her it was time to snap out of it. Flying towards the other couple, Lois did however become animated when she noticed something else.

"Clark, shouldn't you be going into secret identity mode in front of Bruce?" Checking him on his secret had become as much habit for Lois as it was for Clark nowadays.

Clark smiled as he turned his gaze towards her, grateful that she was sounding like her whole self. "Its okay, Bruce knows," Clark replied, explaining quickly the events that led to Clark having to throw himself over Bruce to shield him from a hail of bullets.

"Can you trust him?" Lois asked next because she hadn't been able to read Mr. Wayne that clearly and now that he had insinuated himself into her life by becoming her cousin's lover and being in possession of Clark's secret, Lois prayed there was more to him than the papers suggested.

Clark looked at Bruce as she asked the question. Could he trust Bruce Wayne? Strangely enough, Clark thought he could. He couldn't explain it. There was something about the man that told Clark that they would always be on equal footing, that despite Mr. Wayne having more money than God, his intellect provided Clark with an equal. Something told him that Bruce felt the same way. Standing on the same ground, their goals similar because Bruce's sense of justice might even be more rigid than Clark's own, they understood each other on a very basic level.

"Yeah, I trust him," Clark said firmly and found that he truly believed it. "We kind of have an understanding. He won't tell anyone that I can fly and I won't tell anyone that the billionaire from Gotham is the smartest man I know who can put down half a dozen guys without breaking a sweat."

"What…." Lois blinked, having assumed that it was Clark who did this when she first saw the bodies. However, his admission made her eyes widen in astonishment. "Woah…" She counted five men laid out flat against the grass and mud. "Bruce did this?"

As one who was skilled in unarmed combat, Lois had to give the guy his due. His handiwork was impressive and near ruthless. "Is he a meteor freak?" She whispered as they touched down.

"Nope," Clark shook his head as the ground came up to greet them. "Unless you count an unfailing ability to sound like a smug know it all a meteor induced ability." He smirked. "However," Clark added a second later, "but near as I can tell, he's one hundred percent human. He says powers would just get in his way."

"Oh nice," Lois rolled her eyes as they finally landed. Chloe had to have superhero radar when it came to men. Then again, she was one to talk, the last guy she dated had a thing for heroics as well.

"Chloe!" She called out as soon as they were on the ground and pulled away from Clark for a quick reunion with her cousin.

"Lois!" Chloe met her part way and both hugged each other in gratitude and relief. "Oh thank God! I thought you were dead for sure."

Lois' stomach hollowed at the very same notion but well into tough girl mode now, Lois brushed it off. "What? Never happen," she said feigning mock indifference, "with this guy around," she threw a glance over her shoulder to Clark who was approaching them. "Although it took them long enough…" she pretended to grumble as Chloe chuckled.

"Well glad to know that your sense of humour is intact anyway," Chloe retorted before seeing Clark behind Lois. "Your timing was impeccable as always," she laughed as she hugged with the same affection. "Thanks for coming after us Clark," she said gratefully. "I wasn't sure you could find us."

"I wouldn't have managed it without Bruce," Clark confessed, not one to deny credit whenever it was due. He met the man's gaze and nodded slightly. "He's the brains of this outfit." He joked.

"Well you can lift very heavy things," Bruce pointed out, with a little smile.

"Thanks," Clark gave him a look through narrowed eyes. "I'll remember that the next time you need a lift somewhere."

Chloe's gaze darted from man to man, noting the growing buds of friendship. It was different than Clark's interaction with Oliver. Clark trusted Bruce with his secret and that was saying a lot. Chloe was starting to realise that her estimation that Bruce had hidden depths might have been off by a couple of light years. It made her think about what she had seen earlier. How he had moved against those men.

It was almost like a dance in its fluidity and yet so powerfully brutal. It took quite a bit to take her breath away after seeing Clark in action but as terrified as she had been when she was holding that gun, Chloe couldn't help feel awe at the skill she had seen. Was this what Bruce had been doing for seven years in the wilderness? When they had been making love, she questioned how he had been so physically well kept. For a man who flashed his indulgence across every tabloid paper known to exist, it had seemed inconsistent that he was so built. Now she understood why, not just on that point but also the vapid persona had fabricated for the world's benefit.

"I guess we all have some catching up to do…," she said holding onto Bruce's gaze before remembering something that made her exclaim. "OH Lana! Lana's still out here!"

"It's alright," Clark spoke hastily as he saw Lois shoot him a look of similar panic. "We found Lana earlier on. She's with Lex. We sent them to the car."

Lex was in on this? Chloe thought as she exchanged a glance with her cousin. "That had to be fun."

"You have no idea," Bruce retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey you wanted to kill him too," Clark said defensively.

"Cute," Lois almost laughed at the situation.

Unfortunately, the light banter couldn't last because Bruce was always thinking. "Clark," he said in a sobered voice, "we should get moving. How fast can you get to town?"

"Fast," Clark answered without hesitation.

"Then take Lois first and then come back for Chloe. Lex will have his people here soon. I don't think we should be here he gets back. I rather not face a whole bunch of questions that would be awkward to explain." Bruce knew Clark understood exactly what he meant.

"I'm with you," Clark nodded in agreement, mindful of this point as well. "Are you two going to be okay while we're gone? I won't be long."

"We'll be fine," he answered. Taking Chloe's hand, he added, "Chloe and I will head for the road, if Lex does get back first, we'll explain that we got separated." He felt Chloe squeeze his fingers and glanced at her briefly, taking note of those green eyes staring at him with such affection that he almost made him forget his train of thought.

"Okay," Clark replied, committing his answer to memory because it would be necessary later. Turning to Lois, he put his arms around her waist and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled, sliding her own arms around his neck in a move that was become common place now that she hardly even noticed it any more.

"Take care Chloe," Lois sang out to her cousin as she felt the air whipping her soggy skirt around her feet and against her skin when Clark pushed them both off the ground. "See you soon."

"See you," Chloe watched, waving to both of them as Clark spirited Lois away through the sky, vanishing into the night.

When they were gone, Chloe's eyes found Bruce. "I guess we need to talk" It was a question.

Bruce nodded as he started walking, taking her with him as they moved towards the jungle again. He broke from her just long enough to cover her shoulders with his dark coat. It was just as damp but Bruce felt compelled to make the effort nonetheless. "I guess we do."

"Why?" Chloe asked and knew she didn't need to elaborate any specifics, Bruce was astute enough to know by now that her question encompassed everything that led to that extraordinary display she saw earlier.

"Because this isn't a perfect world Chloe," he looked into her eyes. "It is a cold dark place, where evil men destroy decent people because they can. In Gotham City, that's how it's always been. I wish I could say it started when my parents died but that isn't true. It is in the streets of Gotham, it oozes off the walls, it chokes the air and it bleeds unto the street. Ever since that night, I've been screaming inside my head, demanding an answer to that very question – why? I left for seven years to find my answer." He paused and gathered his thoughts before speaking again. "They say if you walk far enough, you'll find yourself and that's what I did Chloe, I found myself and in finding myself, I found my answer. "Gotham needs me, it always has. Except now…"

"Except now there's me?" She concluded.

He smiled faintly, "now there's you."

"I'm sorry," she felt the need to apologize, not knowing why. "I didn't mean to complicate your plans."

"My plans were complicated long before you came along," Bruce declared as they penetrated the jungle again and became surrounded by thick vegetation. It felt surreal having this conversation, when they were surrounded by jungle and covered in mud and rain. "This is just another contingency I have to work around."

"Work around?" She declared, taking note of how at ease he was in the dark, how his steps leading them through this place had no hesitation. Chloe didn't know how she felt about being described as a contingency.

"Chloe," he paused a moment, making her look at him. "This isn't easy to say and God knows I can't remember when I felt this strongly but I'm almost certain that I'm in love with you but I do know that I don't want to lose that."

How was a girl meant to respond to that? Chloe thought but still felt a smile creep across her face in delight by his declaration. Chloe found herself smiling. This thing between them was very new and before this, she had wondered if she was being foolish by expecting more after just one weekend. If anything, she had been expecting some token gift to mark the ending, as it was the habit of rich men to do. This has been too much to hope for.

"Neither do I Bruce," she said after a long pause, wondering if he could tell how happy she felt even if she was trying to play it coo. "So where do we go from here?"

He uttered a short laugh, "for the first time in my life, I don't know. I'm only going to ask that you be patient with me. I've got work to do in Gotham but I want us to work as well."

It was nothing solid, nothing she could scream from the highest tower as a declaration of unending love but it was enough. It was enough because it was her that he cared for, not some idealised version of a past love she could never hope to replace. Not loved because she was second best or comfortable but simply because she was the one he wanted.

Chloe smiled at him and nodded, hiding the emotion in her voice. "If there's one thing I have a lot of, Mr. Wayne, its patience. I can wait."

* * *

 

Above the jungle, Lois and Clark soared over the treetops, headed back to Tierra Colorada where hopefully Lex had called out the cavalry. From this vantage point, Lois had to admit the jungle looked less treacherous than it was on the ground. Of course, she knew better after everything she and Chloe had been through tonight. Holding onto him, they braved the curtain of wind and rain sweeping past them. A surge of gratitude filled her when she spied in the distance, a crack of sunlight struggling to pierce the dark cumulous clouds.

Thank God for the dawn.

"So," Clark found himself saying shortly after they had left Bruce and Chloe behind. "How's your weekend without me?" He teased, partly out of concern for her and mostly because he couldn't resist rubbing it just a little. Besides, one way to be assured that Lois was alright was to prod her fiery temperament and see if it rose to the occasion.

"Oh you've just been waiting to say that haven't you?" She fumed and swatted him on the arm. "It was going great," she said with an upturned nose and an air of dignity, "until the whole 'kidnapped by mad Aztec cultists as sacrifices to their gods, followed by the madcap escape into the Jungle of Death' thing."

"You could have stayed home with me, eating pizza and watching the Indiana Jones trilogy," he continued to tease. "Then you could have had all this without having to leave home." He winked.

"Oh you're a freaking riot," she snorted. "You are so lucky we're flying several hundred feet above the ground or else you'd get your ass kicked, invulnerable or not."

Clark chuckled, satisfied then that Lois was fine. Her fighting spirit was the best gauge of her temperament and he had been worried that her ordeal tonight might have left lasting scars upon it. Fortunately, as always,  _his_  Lois was a survivor. Beneath them, the road came into view, a thin strip of tar through the otherwise lush terrain.

Suddenly, his good mood vanished immediately.

"Oh no," Clark exclaimed, his voice filling with dismay.

"What?" Lois' annoyance evaporated quickly as she recognised the tone. "What is it?"

The masseratti that he, Bruce and Lex had used to get here was exactly where they had left it.

Lex should have reached it long before this, Clark thought and immediately scanned the area to see any signs of approach. He had hoped that with the difficult terrain, it might have taken longer to get across the terrain. However, he saw no signs of them on the way to the road.

That's Bruce's car," he exclaimed to a bewildered Lois.

Lois saw it after a few seconds too and she exclaimed, "but I thought Lex….." and the voice died in her throat. "Oh God Clark, you don't think..."

But that was exactly what he was thinking and Lois caught on a fraction of a second later.

Clark was certain that Lex, Lana and Mrs. Fox never made it back to the car.

Damn it, he and Bruce should have seen this possibility! "Lois I'm going to set you down." He stated already starting to descend towards the empty road. "I'm going to get Chloe then you two will drive to town and get help."

"Alright," Lois nodded, not even bothering to argue. There was nothing that she or Chloe could do to add to the situation that either Clark or Bruce couldn't handle on their own.

Landing next to the car, Bruce had left it open and Clark scanned it to find a set of spare keys under the driver's side mat. "I'll be back soon."

"Hurry Clark," Lois said urging him to go. "Now that the cats out of the bag, there's no telling what those bastards will do if they got their hands on Lana, Mrs. Fox and Lex."

Clark had a good idea without Lois having to spell it out. They really didn't have much time.

* * *

 

They had nearly made it to the car.

Trudging through the thick jungle, through rain and deceptively treacherous terrain, Lex had kept his hand wrapped tightly around Lana's slender wrist, ensuring at the same time that Mrs. Fox was kept in his line of sight. Despite his differences with Clark and Bruce respectively, he felt an obligation to ensure the lady was safe in his charge, since without them, he would not have found Lana himself. The last twelve hours since Chloe's call, Lex had been racing across country to find the love his life and their unborn child. Now that she was with him, he was determined to let nothing else keep them apart.

Inwardly though, he did feel a little guilty for abandoning Clark and Bruce, to whisk Lana away to safety when Chloe and Lois were still out there. They had helped him find Lana and there was apart of Lex that had conscience enough to feel shame that he had not returned the favour by sticking around to help the other two lost women. While the latter was little more than an acquaintance, the former had been a friend in the past. Like Caesar at the Rubicon, Lex did not regret the choices made when he let the dice fly. However, he did mourn secretly the friendships lost  _because_  of it.

"Are you alright?" He asked Lana when they paused long enough for him to ask. He had been moving at a brisk pace until he remembered that Lana was pregnant and Mrs. Fox wasn't young enough to endure this punishing terrain for long.

"I'm fine," Lana nodded, breathing hard, wiping the wet from her eyes as rain ran down her skin. Her hand however, clutched her swollen belly as if doing so would protect the babe there from harm.

"You should take a moment dear," Tanya advised. The woman herself seemed tired and drained but she maintained her poise despite their surroundings.

"I'll be fine," Lana assured them both, wanting nothing more than to get out of this place while they could. Now that they were so close to freedom, the young woman felt more frightened than ever. Thanks to her pregnancy, her sense of smell had been the strongest during their incarceration in those awful cages. Lana suspected that it would be a long time before she'd rid the memory of the stench, the stench that reminded her of slaughterhouses and butcher shops. The stench of blood she knew to be human, even before realizing the grisly purpose of their abduction. "I just want to keep moving."

Lex nodded in understanding. He didn't need Bruce's description of what these cultists had planned for his fiancée to know how grisly Aztec religion could be. One of the bloodiest cultures in history, Lex remembered stories involving the reconsecration of Tenochtitlan's Great Pyramid where almost 85'000 lives had been sacrificed. It didn't surprise Lex in the slightest that these fanatics were willing to sacrifice 18 people in order to satisfy their dark god's lust for flesh.

A pin prick of light pierced through the black, catching Lex's attention in the distance. For a moment he thought it might have been Clark and Bruce but the direction was wrong. It was closing in and fast. "We have to move," he spoke sharply, keeping his voice low while at the same time conveying the urgency of their situation. "Now!" He hissed.

"Oh God…." Mrs. Fox gasped, her voice cracking with fear as they started to hurry, their footsteps splattering loudly against the wet soil, masking nothing. Even through the teeming rain, the sounds echoed and Lex knew that if they managed to get away, they would be lucky.

Unfortunately, they weren't.

Just short of the treeline which would have deposited them on to the road where Bruce Wayne's black maseratti was parked and waiting, Eduardo Santiago and the faithful closed in on their escaping prey. Lex made an effort to break through, actually throwing himself into the thickest part of the group, hoping that the distraction might give Lana and Mrs. Fox a way to escape but to no avail. Instead he was beaten into the mud for his trouble, Lana's screams ringing in his ears.

"Let them go you bastards!" Lex shouted, blood filling his mouth, his cheek scraping against the soggy ground as he saw the men closing in on the two women. "Its over! You don't have enough for the eighteen!" He screamed impotently, refusing to give up, even as he felt another boot kick into his lower back, sending spasms of pain through his body at the same time as another frantic scream from Lana.

"LEX!"

"Lana…" he grunted in pain.

"You're wrong Mr. Luthor," a voice said over his head. Lex saw shoes digging into the mud, its owner squatting next to him with smug expression. "We do have eighteen." Eduardo Santiago replied. "It seems we may have to speed up our ritual to appease Huitzilopochti but he has been hungry for a long time and I do not think he will too angry with us if we feed him all at once. The world is in chaos Mr. Luthor so we must do our part. All of us," he looked at Lana who was sobbing as both her arms were restrained. Tanya Fox was driven to her knees, one of the Faithful had her forced her down, to ensure she did not make any attempt to run, held in place by a vise like grip on her shoulder.

"Thanks to you."


	18. Quake

After depositing Lois near the car, Clark sped back to Bruce and Chloe at super speed, grateful for once he didn't have to explain his powers to anyone and they could get to the business at hand without unnecessary delay. He found Bruce and Chloe making good time back to the road, taking note of the hand holding and surmising that the duo must have spent the time talking about their relationship.

As much as Clark found himself warming to Bruce, when it came to Chloe, Clark was in two minds. Chloe deserved someone who could love her the way she deserved, fully and completely. If the guy could also keep her out of trouble, that was a definite plus. Clark had his hands full with Lois most of the time. However, Bruce's intensity gave Clark pause and he began to think of what kind of life Chloe would have with a billionaire who apparently was on a crusade to rid Gotham City of evil.

Probably the same kind of life that Lois would have with a guy who flies and comes from the planet Krypton, he sighed. In the end, he supposed it was not his choice to make. If Chloe wanted to be with Bruce Wayne, Clark couldn't fault her for that and it was an added bonus that he liked the guy and could consider Bruce an equal.

"Bruce, we've got trouble," Clark announced upon landing next to a patch of grass next to the two as they took advantage of the scrub in their return to the road. "Lex, Lana and Mrs. Fox never got to the car."

"Oh my god," Chloe exclaimed. "Those crazies must have them," she said in panic, looking to the two men with fear.

"We better move fast," Bruce said not blinking an eye at the news and once again Clark marvelled at the man's ability to roll with a situation. "They've got eighteen."

"Wait a minute Lois and Chloe are safe…" Clark started to say, trying to correlate the numbers with what they knew.

"And they have Lex." Bruce retorted. "Clark you need to take Chloe to the car, I'll head towards the temple. " Turning to Chloe, he spoke in a tender voice, a far cry from the brittle tone he had used when he had been dealing with those cultists. "You know what to do when you get to town?"

Chloe nodded, finding herself still a little overwhelmed by Bruce's other persona, the one that had nothing in common with the billionaire playboy who oozed charm but this cold, methodical man who seemed in perfect control of his situation no matter how insane everything was around him.

"Call the cavalry," she nodded. "We'll scream blue murder until help comes." She met his blue eyed gaze.

"That's my girl," Bruce smiled at her affectionately and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you soon."

"Hey I know you've got the James Bond thing down pat but don't get yourself killed will you?" She said trying to infuse humour in her voice but it still came out sounding a little apprehensive and worried.

"Dying isn't in my plans right now," he smiled before looking at Clark, "you two better get going. We don't have a lot of time."

"Right," Clark answered, having stepped away a bit to give the two a bit of privacy but Bruce was right and if his statement about Lex was any indication of what the cultists might do, then they had very little time. Those fanatics had to know that their time was running out and that meant accelerating their plans.  
"I'll be back soon," he told Bruce as he slipped an arm around Chloe and pushed off into the sky.

Bruce stared a moment as he saw Clark Kent disappear into the dusky sky, amazed at the sight of watching a man fly, lost like any other human for a brief time at the marvel of it. However, it was not a moment that could be indulged for long because their belief that the danger had passed was premature. Dawn was fast approaching and Bruce suspected that whatever ritual was needed to take place in order to appease the god Huitzilopochtli would need to be carried out soon. Eduardo Santiago's faithful had to be feeling the pressure now, they would know that time was running out.

With Clark disappearing with Chloe, Bruce made himself ready. Retrieving the gloves he had used earlier to dispatch those men, he slipped them on again, taking note that they were soiled at the knuckles with blood. Inside his jacket pocket, he carried with him a few things, a number of metal pellets, each an inch in length with a seam circling the middle. In a leather pouch, were fighting stars, sometimes called shurikens, which he had made himself, shaped not to their traditional star shape but something a little more fighting, if one knew the psychology behind it. A knife was in its scabbard around his calf which he'd use only if forced to. Bruce did not believe in using lethal force even if he often skirted to close to the edge of it.

Once he considered himself sufficiently armed, Bruce set out through the jungle, certain that Clark would find him soon enough.

* * *

 

Lex was barely aware of being dragged back to the temple after they had been recaptured. The last thing he seemed to recall with any sort of clarity was being set upon by Eduardo Santiago's men, most likely to ensure that he remained pliant while they moved him. However, clarity returned to him in full force when the sounds of beating drums invaded his consciousness and kicked started his consciousness.

"Lana!" He exploded with a start, sitting up abruptly only to have hit his head on something.

"Lex!" Lana Lang scrambled to the bars of her cage and looked across the cave to the one occupied by the father of her child. "Lex, are you alright?" She demanded, horrified by the blood and bruises she saw covering his skin after his savage treatment by the cultists. Although she was terrified of what waited at the source of those drum beats, Lana's first concern was with Lex's condition.

"Lana," Lex recovered his senses and cursed at his surroundings, before facing his fiancée in her own confinement. "Are you alright? Mrs. Fox?"

"We're both fine," Lana assured him quickly, relieved to hear him speak. The blood on his skin had made Lana fear the worst. "This is where they held us before," she explained swallowing visibly. "I think they're going to be coming for us soon."

"Me first most likely," Tanya said from her cage.

"It won't get that far," Lex said determinedly, for their sakes as well as his own. "Clark and Bruce are out here too, they'll find us."

"They better hurry," Lana said fearfully, aware of what Clark was capable of even if Lex wasn't. Clark Kent's former love had no difficulty in keeping his secret from Lex because she had justified it as it being not her secret to reveal. Furthermore, despite her love for Lex, there was a tiny part of Lana that was frightened of what Lex might do with that information. It was a temptation she was not going to be responsible for. "I think they're about to begin this ritual of theirs."

"We have to make sure they take me first," Tanya said sombrely. The lady was weak and she was frightened but she had also resigned herself to what would happen if fate willed it.

"Nobody is going to be taking anybody!" Lana exclaimed almost stubbornly. "Clark will bring help!" She refused to believe anything else.

Lex bristled a little and swallowed his distaste at the certainty that Clark would come charging to the rescue but it was the truth. Clark was out here and he was their best hope for help. Hopefully the farm boy had sense enough to get help before it was too late. Any disdain Lex had for Clark however, vanished when he saw shadows at the mouth of the cave, several of them.

"Lana…" he started to say when Eduardo Santiago entered the cave again and approached Lana's cage.

"Stay away from her!" Lex shouted helplessly, watching Lana scramble to the back of the cage as if there was space enough for her to truly remain out of the man's grip.

"I would worry about yourself, Mr. Luthor," Santiago paused long enough to retort before nodding to his companions who fanned out to approach the other cages, Lex and Tanya's to be specific. "It is time."

"NO!" Lana cried out frantically. "Please don't do this," she clutched her belly as if that would make a difference and knew despite her pleas, that it didn't. "Don't hurt my baby!"

"I'll give you anything that you want!" Lex shouted. "ANYTHING! JUST DON'T HURT HER!" He was still screaming it when they opened the cage door and he was dragged out by two men.

"You do not understand," Santiago shook his head as Lana was retrieved, kicking and screaming in terror. "You cannot buy Huitzilopochtli's favour with riches." Santiago explained it as if he were giving a school child a lesson in religious studies. "He must be appeased with blood and we do it now. Already too much time has passed and the earth continues to tear itself a part. Twice in as many years, we saw the world shudder in agony. It cannot be ignored. The last time it happened, this temple appeared from the ground. It was a sign of what had to be done."

"Don't do this!" Lex begged. "What happened had nothing to do with your god. It had to do with something else entirely! I was there! I know!" But how was he going to explain about Black Thursday? He didn't understand it entirely but he knew that it had more to do with Kryptonians named Zod rather than hungry gods. As expected no one was listening and despite his determined struggles to break free, he was trapped because Lana was in their hands too. Mr. Fox had been similarly extracted from her imprisonment and it seemed that Santiago planned on making good on his earlier threat.

They would all be facing the sacrificial altar together.

* * *

 

When Bruce heard the drum beats from the jungle, he knew that they had run out of time.

He closed in on the temple, able to see it through the increasing light of the sun breaking through the canvas of dusk. Dawn would be upon them before too long and Bruce suspected that the sacrifices would happen at the break of dawn since Huitzilopochtli was a sun god. Closing in on the temple, he noted that there was no one on guard. Most likely everyone wanted to be there for the final ceremony. Bruce made a stealthy approach none the less and examined the temple which was the site of so much blood shed.

Like most South American temples, this one shaped like a pyramid with great steps leading upward to a flat plateau. In it times, this temple would have stood as high as any of its modern contemporaries but Bruce spied that part of the structure seemed buried beneath the ground. In fact, closer examination, as close as he could get without actually being seen. It looked like the structure had been buried beneath the ground for some time and had recently been excavated. During Black Thursday, he concluded quickly. Black Thursday and Ash Wednesday had been interpreted as signs from Huitzilopochtli that he balance between light and dark had been disrupted.

If this temple had been unearthed during those events, Bruce could only imagine what kind of catalyst that would have been to a superstitious cult already seeking to blame anything for their nation's misfortunes.

Bruce considered the foundations, most of which was being supported by large slabs of rock that had been forced up during the earthwork. All of it was very unstable and it would only take another such event to cause the entire thing to collapse back into the fissure from whence it came. His observations were interrupted when he heard the gust of a loud breeze behind him and without looking back, Bruce spoke calmly.

"Its about time you got here," he said studying the temple and the best way to approach it without being seen.

Clark came up alongside of Bruce and frowned. "I got here as fast as I can but trying to get either Lois and Chloe to leave us while we go off to fight fanatic Aztec cult guys is harder than trying to find them after they've been kidnapped by said Aztec guys." Clark retorted, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Can you see them?" Bruce asked, his own eyes fixed on the steps leading to the top of the pyramid, most likely the place where the sacrifices were going to take place.

"Let me check," Clark answered before concentrating on using his vision, scanning through the jungle, through the rock, through the catacombs of tunnels to se….

"Oh hell!" He exclaimed as he watched Lex struggling against his captors, Lana sobbing in fright and Mrs. Fox bearing a look of glassy acceptance as they were being dragged through the tunnels. "I see them. They're being taken somewhere."

"Up there I suspect," Bruce nodded at the top of the temple, where a small gathering of people began to appear. The drum beats were emanating from them and he saw more and more bodies make their way up those steps, clad in colourful clothes that looked like something out of a history. "They'll perform the ritual at sunrise."

"We've got to go help them," Clark exclaimed, starting to move when Bruce grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Just hold it there," Bruce ordered pointedly. "What exactly do you plan on doing? Flying in there, knocking out all those men, rescuing Lana, Lex and Tanya with a full view of your powers?"

"Of course not but…." Clark started to interject and realised that he was right. If he went charging in there right now, he'd never be able to hide anything from them or explain how he managed to disable their abductors.

"I have a plan," Bruce stated before he said anything else.

"Of course you do," Clark rolled his eyes and then swore under his breath because Bruce's plans so far had been pretty good. "Okay what's your plan?" he asked, annoyed that Bruce continued to be five steps ahead of him. He really hated that.

"Just how strong are you?" Bruce inquired.

"Do we really have time for this?" Clark retorted with exasperation.

Bruce gave him a look, "can you bring down the temple?"

Clark stared at Bruce. "Are you insane? There are people in there! Sure some of them are psycho killers who should be committed but still people, not to mention Lana and Mrs. Fox! I mean I could either way with Lex…" Clark shook his head dispelling the thought, "okay not even Lex but I'm not going to put those people in danger…"

"Grow up Clark," Bruce stated firmly. "I'm not asking you to hurt anyone. I need you to bring down those foundations and cause a distraction. This whole thing started because that temple some how got unearthed during Black Thursday or Ash Wednesday. Probably during one of the earthquakes. Its certain to be on very unstable ground. Wait until everyone is up there at the altar and bring it down. They should be able to get to solid ground before it goes under completely and in the confusion you can move about without being seen."

Damn. Bruce was right. It was a plan and a good one.

"Are you ever wrong?" Clark retorted, fuming at being second guessed again. There were risks to this plan, he was aware of them but he also knew that it was the best way for them to get to Lana and the others without compromising themselves.

"I thought you were big dumb hick who lucked into a hot girlfriend…." Bruce smirked with mischief. "But I'm happy to be wrong on that one."

"Don't worry about it," Clark shrugged it off. "I thought you were some kind of Patrick Bateman type but I'm happy to be wrong about that one too."

* * *

 

Where was Clark?

Where the freaking hell was Clark! Lana knew she shouldn't panic but it was hard not to when they were being dragged through the tunnels and Lex was being pummelled repeatedly to ensure that by the time they got to the altar, he would be too injured and weakened to offer any kind of resistance. Eduardo Santiago led the entourage whom he called the Faithful through the catacombs and Lana had to fight to keep from gagging. The stench of blood was so thick she could hardly breathe. She wondered how many thousands of people had met their fates the same way she might, in this structure's bloody.

"Lex! Lex speak to me!" She shouted in anguish as she saw Lex take another beating. There was blood running across the side of his face and pooling on his chin. His head was hanging down so she couldn't see his eyes after the last attack. "Lex please, talk to me!" She began to beg.

"You will have plenty of time to say your goodbyes," Santiago said indifferently.

"You animals!" Lana hissed at him but the man didn't even consider her enough of a threat to react.

Facing front, she caught the whiff of fresh air and saw they were nearing a large doorway. Silent for a moment in order to process this latest development. She glanced at Tanya whose fear was evident but the older woman was attempting to maintain her calm. Not an easy thing to do considering what was awaiting them. Sunlight was peering through the opening and Lana wondered if that made any difference to their situation. When they emerged into the jungle again and Lana could see nothing but thick forest surrounding them, she decided it didn't.

"How can you do this? My baby hasn't done anything to deserve this!" She implored, desperate to stop the inevitable.

"Your child will be the final number in a glorious sacrifice to Huitzilopochtli," Santiago spoke, ignoring the outburst as the warm sunshine washed over his skin. He was a man who was saving his people. Nothing was more important than that. Not even the words of this foreign woman moaning the end of her privileged existence. "You should feel honoured. When the balance is restored, we will sing your names in praises, your sacrifices will be honoured throughout the ages."

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Lana fairly screamed, listening to the rhetoric and feeling something break inside of her when they left the door way to make their way up the steps leading to the top of the pyramid. Her voice echoed throughout the air, causing birds to leave the trees but silence to follow like the sound of tomb slamming shut. Inside her, the new life kicked almost as anxiously, perhaps feeling her fear.

"Lana," she heard Lex start to stir as they were being pulled up the steps.

"Oh God Lex!" She cried. "Lex! They're going to kill us!"

Lex Luthor made another effort to fight but he could feel broken ribs, a shoulder that was fire hot with pain and his vision alternating between clear and blurry. He probably had a concussion. He had enough of those in the last six years to know what they felt like. His struggles were weak and in his helplessness, Lex felt his fury mount because he had everything he wanted and was going to lose it all in this brutal way. It wasn't fair!

As they neared the top of the altar, their path was framed on either side by other cultists and though they were not dressed colourfully, their faces were marked in tribal tattoos. They stared at the offerings, chanting with reverence, their voices adding an eerie mix to the drums beating. In a death march, Lana, Lex and Tanya were forced to the top of the pyramid, Eduardo Santiago leading the procession like a dark monk.

Reaching the top of the plateau, Lana's blood ran cold as she saw the altar, a flat slab of bloodied stone. So stained with blood that it was almost crimson and the evidence of human detritus caked around is base. The sight and stench made her gag, it also stabbed at whatever calm she had managed to maintain. Eyes widened, she saw a priest in a terrifying mask, with fiery colours and plumes.

She noticed that and the knife he was holding. Something that resembled a jagged piece of flint.

What calm Lana Lang possessed then shattered and she began screaming, fighting to break free, crying out for help that wasn't coming. Lex's own fear was heard in his furious cries to stop, that swiftly descended into sobs for mercy, for her life. Through her struggles, she knew she was being forced towards the stone, the smell was nearly overpowering now and she heard the shuffling of feet and the hard thwacks of someone being pummelled.

"Lana..!" She heard Lex sob and groan at the same time.

"No please, don't!" She begged just as frantically and caught sight of Tanya crying out at them to take her first, that this was wrong.

The drum beats grew louder and amidst the chanting she heard the costume priest speaking words she couldn't comprehend as she found herself forced against the slab, feeling the moisture of the morning dew pressing against her skin. Lana looked up and saw the priest approach her and standing next to him was Santiago. She looked at Lex and saw his tortured eyes, the horror as he fought and struggled but was unable to break free. He cried her name, pleaded at them to release her, sobbed his sorrow at being helpless to prevent any of this.

Lana started to scream hysterically as she felt her arms and legs held down, the faces above her looking at her body as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Lana saw nothing but the blade of black flint held over her stomach.

"LANA!" Lex scream was guttural, anguished, defeated.

Lana's voice disappeared into a numbed abyss beyond terror, being fear. She could only watch and realise with complete totality, she was going to die.

Suddenly, something flew through the air. It struck the priest in the wrist, spurting blood across her dress as he recoiled in pain screaming. Retreating, Lana saw something black and shaped like…a wing or something… protruding from the man's hand. The blade dropped from his hand, clattering off the ground before Lana heard another cry of pain and saw one of her captors release their hold when they were struck in almost the same place.

Kicking free as the whole ritual turned to chaos at this new development, Lana saw Lex take advantage of the momentary confusion to come to life again, driven by adrenalin and opportunity. In a flash, he was moving forward, throwing a fist into the ribs of the man holding Lana down. As soon as she felt her shoulders unrestrained, Lana rolled off the slab, landing on her hands and knees as she saw…saw that Bruce Wayne, fighting hand to hand further down the steps.

If Bruce was here, where was Clark?

There was little or no time for that though to coalesce in her brain when Lana felt the rock plateau beneath her heave. So sharp was the sudden movement, that she was almost knocked off her feet. For a moment, Lana thought she had imagined it and then she looked up and saw that everyone else was panicking as the shudder repeated itself underfoot. An ugly stone statue perched on the plateau teetered and then tumbled free entirely, shattering somewhere below with a loud sound.

The confusion became pandemonium as everyone began to panic with the increasingly violent tremors that were shaking the temple apart. She saw Eduardo Santiago looking around the place frantically, trying to determine what was going on. Lana's only thought was Lex and Mrs. Fox. Mrs Fox had broken free of her captors, mostly because they had let her go and fled, she was struggling to get to her feet and with that, Lana, found her own will to move. Getting up, she hurried to the woman.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Santiago somehow came out of nowhere, grabbing Lana's arm.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Lex roared and though he was broken and bleeding flung himself at Santiago.

"Lex!" Lana shouted as she saw the two men engaged in a bitter struggle amidst the chaos generated by the earthquake rumbling beneath them. "Leave him!"

Lex heard Lana distantly but his rage was such that he wasn't going to be satisfied with anything else than this man's utter annihilation.

Years ago, a coma had allowed him to experience a life with Lana, where they were husband and wife, who had built a happy life together. Even though nothing in that fantasy was true, what had felt real was the utter helplessness he had endured watching Lana succumb to illness, unable to do anything to stop it. Lex had woken up from that coma determined that he would never endure that again. Everything he had done, the choices he had made of late had been propelled by that desire until today.

He had been forced once more to beg and plead for her life because someone with power had decided to take it away. The rage he felt at having experienced this nightmare come true could not be abated and before he was done, he would kill the son of a bitch who made him feel that loss of control again. Striking at the man even though every bone in his body ached from the effort, Lex threw punch after punch, until his knuckles were bloody.

"Stop it!" Lana hurried to him, grabbing his arm and pulling back sharply. "We HAVE to go!"

She saw Santiago, stunned by the attack bleeding almost as profusely and felt no remorse for him. She thought of Claire, of all those others who had died long before today, who had pleaded just as vainly as she had, only to be savagely cut down. No, her concern was not with this animal's safety, her concern was getting the father of her child far away from here.

"Bruce!" Tanya called out and saw that Bruce Wayne fighting his way through the bodies. The young man was moving through the cultists who hadn't fled and were determined to stop the interloper. Bruce had little trouble moving through them and making his way to the top of the plateau to find Tanya and the others he had come to rescue.

"Come on," he took Tanya by the hand upon reaching her and sought out Luthor and his fiancée. He saw them at the edge of the plateau, with Santiago and shouted at them. "Lex, we have to move now!"

Lex came to his senses then, meeting Lana's gaze and showing her that his momentary lapse was back.

"Right," he nodded and took Lana's hand, making his way towards Bruce. The tremors hadn't stopped and they could see parts of the temple beginning to collapse into newly form fissures in the ground.

"Down those steps," Bruce ordered, broking no argument from the millionaire. Fortunately, none was needed as another stone statue shattered as it broke loose from the ornate plateau and smashed against the ground. The stone slab of the altar had toppled open. "This whole place could fall back into the ground!"

Lex nodded and ensured his arm was around Lana as the two hurried down the steps, a portion of it had broken away and it wouldn't last much longer. Bruce ensured that the three had gone when suddenly, something moved at the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw Santiago coming at him.

"Bruce, watch out!" Lana warned as she half turned and saw Santiago's approach.

Lex too halted in his steps and turned to see the man who was responsible for their ordeal going after Bruce. Turning around, he started to climb the stairs again when the steps before him broke away and severing any path to the top of the plateau.

"LUTHOR GO!" Bruce ordered as Santiago coming at him.

Lex wanted to protest but another shudder reminded him that he had other priorities and he returned to Lana and Tanya, resuming the journey down the steps to escape the crumbling temple before it was too late.

Bruce did not wait to see if Lex had gone because Santiago was coming at him with the flint blade that the priest had almost used on Lana.

"Do you know what you have done?" The man screamed enraged. "You have ruined EVERYTHING!"

"Not terribly interested," Bruce retorted catching the wrist that wanted to thrust the eight inch long flint knife into his chest. Grabbing his other hand, Bruce slammed his forehead against Santiago with a powerful head butt. Behind them, the steps had fallen away quickly and what was left of the temple was fast disintegrating into the narrowing foundations directly under the plateau. The steps had all but tumbled away.

Santiago's knife fell from his hand and he staggered backwards and fell over the jagged edge of rock. His legs dangled over the darkness into the earth. Columns of dust were billowing from beneath and Bruce had trouble seeing him through the cloud. It would have been so easy to let him fall to his death but Bruce was no murderer.

"Give your hand!" Bruce shouted to Santiago who was clinging to life.

Santiago's reaction was to grab Bruce's leg, trying to pull him down with him.

Bruce lost his footing and fell down as the temple continued its collapse, no longer requiring the earthquake to shudder as the chain reaction hurtled towards its inevitable end. Trying to free his leg, he had little choice to smash his foot against Santiago's fingers clamped around his ankle, determined to take Bruce with him. Santiago's cry of pain was also a death knell as the man screamed in his descent. Bruce scrambled to the edge to see him disappearing into the fissure.

Bruce got to his feet, trying to weigh his options as the rest of the temple began to sink into the ground, reclaimed by the jungle. Deciding to make a running start and jumping when the plateau was close enough to ground level, Bruce took a deep breath and ignored the chaos around him. Ignore the details of his situation and focus. When he saw the ground rushing up to greet the edge of the crumbling rock, Bruce ran forward and jumped into the air…

…except he didn't land.

"Need a lift?" Clark grinned at Bruce as they left the temple beneath them.

Bruce looked down to see the temple disappear entirely into the fissure and hoped that it would remain buried there for a few more hundred years. "I would have gotten out of that situation myself." He frowned, unsure whether or not he liked being rescued.

"Well you're welcome," Clark retorted as they put some distance between themselves and the ruins. Just short of the road, Clark landed in a clearing and set Bruce down. Clark was still covered in mud and dirt, his part of the plan had him burrowing through the earth like a gopher but the end result had been worth the effort. He had managed to keep his abilities a secret from the fanatics and at last look, Lana, Tanya and Lex had made it to solid ground safely.

"Nice work," Bruce commended as he saw the cloud of dust still rising over the trees.

"My first earthquake," Clark answered, dusting himself off. "What happened to Santiago? I didn't see him when I was coming to get you."

"He's dead," Bruce retorted, unhappy at the fact that the man had chosen to die.

"I'm sorry," Clark frowned. He knew that the earthquake had been necessary but Clark could not take any pleasure in death, even if it was unavoidable.

"I'm not," the billionaire snorted. "I just hope his cult died with him."


	19. Cow Tipping

CULT LEADER’S BODY FOUND

By Chloe Sullivan

 

The body of Eduardo Santiago and several of his victims were recovered today by State Coroner in the jungles outside of Tierra Colarado, Mexico. Santiago, the ringleader of the cult known as the Faithful, had been killed during the collapse of temple foundations, unearthed during the Dark Thursday calamity, finally gave way and was completely destroyed.

Santiago, formerly a professor of anthropology at the Universidad de Guanajuato based in Guanajuato, had become obsessed with mythology surrounding the Festival of the Binding Year. He believed that the recent natural disasters occurring on Dark Thursday and more recently Ash Wednesday as evidence of some greater tragedy to follow if the Festival’ ancient traditions were not followed.  Garnering an undisclosed number of followers, Santiago decided to enact the Festival of the Binding year, in particular the ritual sacrifice of eighteen people, by abducting tourists over the course of eighteen days. 

Victims were originally visitors to the town of Tierra Colarado but when expatriate embassies began to issue travel warnings of the abductions, Santiago was forced to enter Acapulco to find his victims. Among these were Clarice Sanford, Warren Cahill and Bernadette Hollister. Also abducted was Lana Lang, fiancée of Lex Luthor who fortunately was able to escape when Mr. Luthor initiated his own investigation and led the authorities to Santiago… 

* * *

 

 

“I’m going to be sick,” Lois replied reading the newspaper inside her apartment over the Talon. “You gave all the credit to Lex.” She wrinkled her nose with clear disgust.  “This isn’t a news article, it reads like fiction.” 

Chloe looked up from her laptop and threw a cushion at Lois on the sofa. “Thanks a lot.” Chloe retorted. “Hey what else was I supposed to write, the dynamic duo of Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne, Smallville quarterback and billionaire playboy, rescues damsels from psychotic fanatics by creating earthquakes and making the Punisher seem like a weenie?” 

Lois was laughing by the time Chloe got through  _half_ that sentence. 

“No,” she chuckled as she tossed the cushion right back at her cousin. “But you got to admit, it does make for interesting reading. So are you done?” 

“God, you are  _so_  impatient!” Chloe groaned exasperated as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing and failed when Lois asked that question…yet  _again_. “I’m just finishing this email to Bruce.” 

“Email?” Lois rolled her eyes, “Jeez, you’ve been talking to him on the phone every night this week! What else do you have to say? You like him, he likes you, you’re going to visit him next week in his manor to be wined and dined and then who knows..” Lois’ expression became a smirk of pure evil. 

“I’m not listening to you,” Chloe snorted, although those  _were_  her plans next weekend. Thanks to a boyfriend who had at his use a plane waiting to collect her on Friday nights and delighted in dropping in on her at Metropolis when she least expected, distance was proving to be a minor obstacle in her relationship with Bruce Wayne. “I’m going to finish when I  _finish_.” 

“Alright, alright,” Lois conceded defeat. “I guess I can’t knock young love. After all, you can’t put those cute smiley faces on telephone calls.” She winked. 

“LOIS!” Chloe threw the cushion at her again as her cousin ducked. “The next time you tell how plaid suddenly does it for you, you are  _so_  getting paid out on.” 

“Hey he does wear it well,” Lois retorted but knew when to shut up when the going was good. “I’m going to take the bags down to the car. We’ve got to make the plane in hour and its going to take us that long just to drive there so hustle it!” 

To make up for their horror weekend in Acapulco, Lex had convinced Chloe and Lois to take Lana to the Beverley Hills Tower Hotel in Los Angeles for a weekend of rest and relaxation. This time however, there would be a healthy complement of bodyguards in attendance so they did not have a repeat of their Acapulco trip.  Lois had planned a trip to Disneyland just to see if the bodyguards were brave enough to follow them into the ‘Small World’ ride. According to Miss Lane that took nerves of steel. 

On this occasion however, they were not attempting to celebrate Lana’s impending marriage but rather the news that Lana’s baby was a girl. Following their ordeal and the extreme stress the young mother had been subjected to, a thorough physical had been conducted upon returning to Smallvile, including an ultrasound where Lana learned that her infant was not only doing well but sporting a definite X chromosome.

Once again, Clark had been none too happy about this but considering how their last weekend had gone, it was decided that all three needed to put behind them the ordeal or neither would ever vacation again.  Of course Chloe was convinced most of Clark’s objections had to do with the fact that he really had nothing better to do while she and Lois were gone. 

On that note, Chloe returned to her email.

 

_Hi Bruce,_

_Glad to hear that Mrs. Fox is doing better and tell her that dinner is a definite go when I come to Gotham next week. It’s funny writing you an email when we’ve been talking just about every night on the phone but I guess this is one way to get all our thoughts on paper without making a mess of it right?_

_It’s crazy how much I miss you but I guess you’re used to women fawning over you. I saw you in the newspaper with the Italian model, it’s a good picture. Now I believe you when you said she only ate the salad because she looks rake thin.  Was the conversation really that dull? You looked like you were ready to blow your brains out in that photograph in the gossip magazine. When I’m down there, we’ll have to get you an IPod so you’re not driven to suicide by the time the Crème Brule shows up._

_Hey they could have the latest in criminology textbooks on ITunes. ;)._

_Anyway, I have to go now, Lois is starting to get all twitchy and once she gets going, only a sedative will shut up her._

_Can’t wait til next week._

_Love you._

_  
Chloe._

_P.S Do me a favour will you….._

* * *

 

 

Clark Kent heard the low rumble of a jet plane in the distance and knew it was probably a Luthor Corp jet taking off from a private airstrip somewhere. Even though it wasn’t the same jet that had taken Lois and Chloe to Los Angeles yesterday evening, Clark still felt the need sudden need to kick a can underfoot into orbit. The small piece of metal flew through the air, causing Shelby to look at him reproachfully before disappearing in the stratosphere, undoubtedly giving some astronaut a very funny story to tell the folks at mission control if he saw it. 

“What?” He asked Shelby as he continued into the barn, muttering to himself. “You’d think that after you rescue your girlfriend and your best friend  from psycho cult fanatics, they’d at least stick around the next weekend instead of flying off to LA for another girl’s weekend away. I mean the last one worked out  _so_  well.” 

Shelby looked at him with sympathy but had nothing else to add to the conversation. 

“You’re no help,” Clark retorted and entered the barn. He supposed he couldn’t begrudge Lois, Lana and Chloe for wanting to have another stab at some time together. After Lana was married and the baby arrived (Clark tried not to shudder when that thought entered his brain), there would be less opportunity for such outings. Still, he hated it when the two of them were gone because he had nothing to do but hang out at the farm and thanks to his powers, chores got done rather quickly and didn’t take up that much of his time.

Maybe he ought to take up a hobby. 

“Jesus,” a voice spoke up from above. “Do your powers include enhanced whining as well?” 

Without even needing his x-ray vision, Clark was able to recognise that voice immediately and ascended the staircase to his loft to find Bruce Wayne sitting on the couch reading a copy of the Daily Planet.

“Bruce,” Clark exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well I heard so much about Smallville, I thought I’d take a look at the town for myself. Right now, the press thinks I’m in Aspen, holed up with some supermodel. Works for me.” Bruce threw the younger man a smirk. 

“Chloe’s in LA you know,” Clark pointed out, although he was glad to see Bruce in a way that he wasn’t when Oliver showed up. Oliver’s visits usually coincided ended with his balls getting busted over not throwing himself into the super hero gig that Oliver believed so empathically in. 

“I got the e-mail.”  Bruce replied as Clark leaned against the desk watching the man give Shelby a scratch on the nose, to which the dog responded with a happy wag of its tail. 

 _Traitor_ , Clark thought. 

“So you just came up to Smallville even though Chloe isn’t here to hang out…”  Clark looked at him dubiously. 

“Actually Chloe’s email said,  _please give Clark a call because he’ll be bored out of his mind and I’m afraid he’ll start talking to Shelby again_.”  Bruce’s expression was smug. 

Clark’s eyes narrowed. “She said  _that_ , ” he plastered a fake smile on his face. “That’s the last time she gets rescued for awhile.” 

Bruce uttered a short laugh and Clark found the action coming from the man unusual, rare almost. Clark had a feeling it wasn’t something the man often did. For that matter, it wasn’t often that Bruce led down his guard for anyone to see the real him.  Once again, Clark felt more of a kinship with this orphan from Gotham than anyone he had known in a long time. 

“Looks like Luthor is the man of the hour,” Bruce remarked, gesturing to the paper. 

“Oh yeah,” Clark shook his head. “And I’ll bet his milking it too. The hero who saved the day, instead of getting his two hundredth concussion.” Although Clark didn’t add that most of the time, those concussions almost always came about because of him. 

“Jealous?” Bruce raised a brow, staring at him. “I didn’t think you wanted the limelight.” 

“I don’t,” Clark shrugged. “Just gets to me how he  _always_  comes out on top.” 

“Won’t always be that way,” Bruce returned confidently. “Lex may be lucky for now but luck always runs out. One day, people will know what he is.” 

“I guess,” Clark frowned knowing that Bruce was right. Karma had a way of evening up the score.  “I just worry about Lana.” 

“Clark she’s a big girl,” Bruce answered, aware of something of the history between the two. Chloe had given him the abridged version of the Clark Kent/Lana Lang relationship. It was almost a seven season opus. “At some point, she’s got to live with the choices she’s made. You’ve got to let her go.” 

“I have,” Clark insisted, uncertain how he felt about Chloe discussing such a private matter with Bruce. “I love Lois.” 

“Not the same thing,” Bruce declared. “You love Lois and you’ve moved on with her but you haven’t let Lana go and you need to. It isn’t healthy. Trust me, I can write a treatise on the subject of not letting go until it’s almost too late.” 

Clark met his gaze and realised he could well believe it. Bruce’s history, the losses in his life. “Have you let go?” 

“We’re not talking about me but yeah, I’ve let go but not soon enough to keep it from leaving its mark. You don’t want that in your life, Clark.” 

The Kryptonian nodded and took the advice. “You’re right. It is still hard to see her with him. I know Lois is the one but seeing Lana with Lex, it’s different from seeing Chloe with you. I know at least Chloe’s in good hands. Oh and just in case she’s not, I  _will_   break bone in your body if you hurt her.”

“You can try,” Bruce smiled, understanding the threat and what motivated it. “But so noted.” 

Clark suspected that he was right the first time though, that Chloe was in good hands.  There was something about Bruce that was oddly familiar, the same kind of nobility he had seen in very few men, his father was one of them. “I just know Lex is going to hurt her, maybe not now but someday.” 

“Deal with someday when it comes, right now be her friend so you can pick up the pieces when if it does happen.” Bruce advised. 

Good advice, Clark realised and decided to move on to a less emotional subject. “So, you’re here in Smallville. Unless you wanted to take a ride to the Dairy Queen in my truck, there’s not all that much to do around here.” 

“So cow tipping is out?” 

Clark rolled his eyes, “for starters, that’s a  _myth_.  Cows don’t even sleep upright.” 

“I’m crushed,” Bruce grinned. 

“I think I liked you better when you were intense and depressing. This sudden sense of humour is very disturbing.” 

“It is a rare occurrence,” Bruce replied standing up. “Actually, I was kind of interested in these Zoners Chloe was talking about.” 

“Did she tell you  _everything_? ” Clark exclaimed exasperated. And he thought Lois could talk. 

Not that he minded truly. It didn’t take long for Bruce to figure out that Clark was in no way a meteor freak, not with the powers he possessed and oddly enough the man had taken his secret about being an alien with the same reaction, he had taken to everything else. With the information noted and then shrugged aside. It was kind of nice actually to be honest with another guy, about himself, someone he respected, who understood that his need for secrecy was no exaggeration and accepted him for what he was. He had missed then since Pete had gone. 

“No she left out the part where Lois found you naked in a cornfield,” Bruce said with a straight face.

“Great,” Clark bristled with annoyance. 

“So about these Zoners?” Bruce met his gaze with a hint of suggestion. 

“You’re kidding,” Clark exclaimed, realised what the man was implying. 

“Better than hanging out at the Dairy Queen.” The billionaire remarked with a smirk. 

“You are crazy like a fruit bat,” Clark Kent retorted. 

“Nah,” Bruce Wayne smiled, “just the regular kind.”

  
**THE END**


End file.
